


Its been a long, long time

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brothers Fight, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Marvel Universe, Moving On, Old crushes, trying to adapt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Captain Miya was frozen in ice for seventy years, only to wake up to find that everyone he held dear was gone. Recruited into SHIELD and spending his days fighting aliens and evildoers, he is about to meet someone from his past that he thought he would never see again.Captain America and the Winter Soldier AU.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou, Konoha Akinori / Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 46
Kudos: 111





	1. Falling into the abyss

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of what kind of AUs to write since I am going a bit mad from stress and need to unwind and thought, why not search for a Marvel and Haikyuu crossover I read once that I loved. Scrolling through the stories and just going mad and fangirling about them, I thought about the idea of writing a Winter Soldier au that didnt manifest at one point and brought two things together; Miya twins and OsaAka.
> 
> And tada, here it is!
> 
> I've been out of touch with the Marvel universe for a while now so would need to rewatch it and possibly change up a couple of things to fit the characters but otherwise, its kinda the same as the movies.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!!

It was supposed to be a routine mission trying to fight Hydra.

It was supposed to be the day the twins headed home and celebrated their birthday and maybe, just maybe, Osamu might have finally had the guts to confess to his crush, a certain SSR official with half lidded eyes by the name of Suna Rintarou and ask for a dance he was sure to not be denied.

Instead, it turned out to be a day that would continue to haunt him even seventy years after he woke up from the ice, shaking and wondering where he was only to realise that he was the only one left alive from his era in an entirely different century.

_“Hey, Samu, ya finally gonna confess ta him?” Atsumu grinned as he checked his gun one more time, his signature smirk making his younger twin kick him in the shin as their crew got ready. They were positioned high in the snowy alps, shivering in the cold as they awaited for the arrival of the train carrying Armin Zola, Chief scientist of Hydra and the man who might just about create enough weapons to decimate the entire world. News had come that he was on the train heading towards what could be Hydra’s main base and of course, the Inarizaki Commandos weren’t about to lose this chance to end the war once and for all._

_“Captain Osamu, ready to roll,” Akagi grinned, the shortest but most agile of the bunch grinned as he listened in on the radio. Already, the mountain was beginning to shake as a train zipped through the tunnel, the men getting ready to jump as Atsumu grabbed onto the handles of the zipline._

_“Are you sure this is a good idea?’ Aran asked nervously, the tallest and kindest member of the crew whispered as Kita, their defector dad of the group sighed, “We better get moving before we hit too late and become bugs on a windshield.”_

_“Then we better get ready bugs! Geronimo!” Atsumu grinned as he kicked off from the side of the edge, zipping straight down towards the train at full speed. Sighing at how his brother still acted like a child despite being 18 years old, the young Captain followed suit and zipped down after him, praying his legs wouldn’t give way as he rolled onto the train. He unfolded himself, grabbing onto his shield and his gun just as a gunshot rang across the train, signaling that their presence had been made known._

_“Fight like a man!” Atsumu yelled as he rained bullets on the Hydra soldiers up ahead. There was another thump behind him as Kita made the landing, bringing up the rear as the two charged forward. Atsumu was already inside the train, the sound of someone getting slammed into the walls of the carriage ringing as the two of them dropped inside to see Atsumu smirking, an unconscious Hydra soldier at his feet before smirking._

_“Ya see that, Kita-san?”_

_“You’re an idiot for charging in on your own, Atsumu.”_

_“Kita-san!” Atsumu whined as he tried to hug their friend just as the door slid open. The soldiers quickly ducked behind some shelves as a jet of flames shot in their direction, Osamu’s hair getting singed in the process as Kita shouted for him to head forward. Osamu held up his shield, charging forward as he tried to avoid the heat as a gunshot rang across the room. The Hydra soldier collapsed like a tree, falling flat on his back as Atsumu grinned, the barrel of his trusty rifle still smoking as Osamu groaned, “I had him.”_

_“Oh you did. Well, more like getting smoked by him,” Atsumu smirked as both twins headed towards the front carriage. Kita ducked down to check just in case the Hydra soldier was still alive, the twins stepping across the threshold just as the doors slide shut, separating them away from Kita as the gray haired man gave a shout, “Watch out!”_

_Two Hydra soldiers stepped into the carriage the twins were in, the brothers rolling for cover as they were shot at. Kita had his own hands full as two Hydra soldiers began to rain hell on him, Akagi shouting in their comlinks if they needed back up as Osamu raised his shield. He charged forward, slamming into his opponent to knock the man back just as Atsumu gave a yell, “Samu, watch out!” Osamu turned to see a Hydra soldier aiming straight at his head, his finger already at the trigger as Atsumu gave a yell, slamming into him just as Osamu decided to release his shield and slammed into him. The shield slammed into his chest, bouncing back into Osamu’s hand just as the Hydra soldier released his shot, blowing a hole into the side of the train carriage to suck both him and Atsumu out of it. the Hydra soldier tumbled out of sight as Atsumu clung on for dear life, screaming as Osamu ran for him._

_“Tsumu! Hold on!”_

_“Dammit Samu!” Atsumu yelled as he held onto the remnants of a pipe. The pipe was screeching as he attempted to climb up, already beginning to break away from the side as Osamu reached out for his older brother, his fingers just touching his finger tips when the pipe fully broke away, sending Atsumu screaming to his death to the bottom of the gorge._

“Atsumu!” Osamu yelled as he bucked up from his bed, covered with sweat as he ran a hand through his sweaty locks. His body shook as he tried to calm himself down, slowly breathing in and out. His racing heart slowly but surely began to calm down, the Captain dropping his head into his hands before the light emitting from the nearby streetlights illuminated the single picture on his nightstand. Two boys smiled back at him, one of them in a Sergeant uniform and another a much skinnier and scrawny version of Osamu smiling up in adoration at his older twin.

“Tsumu… will I ever be forgiven for not saving you?” he whispered as he pulled the sheets around himself, trying to take any form of warmth he could when a knock came on his door, jerking up his thoughts when he saw that the clock blinked 7pm.

Shit, his nap went way longer than he expected.

“Good evening, Captain Miya,” Akaashi Keiji, aka Black Widow and assassin from SHIELD nodded to him from the front door. Even though Osamu knew that Akaashi could pcik any lock and let himself into the apartment without any problems, he still always made sure to text him to know he was coming and knock on the door to alert his presence. Once in a while, Osamu invited Akaashi over since the man was just about the only person who appreciated food as much as him and besides, he didn’t want to make enough food for two when there is only one person to feed.

“So the mission is a go?”

“Yes. We are to meet in half an hour at the Triskelion headquarters and be briefed on the flight to the location. Are you ready to go?” Akaashi asked as Osamu nodded, the light bouncing off the blue and red stripes of the shield sitting in the corner of the living room as the captain nodded.

“Ready as I will ever be.”


	2. We don't need memories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy people are liking this so far! I had wanted to write a Winter Soldier au in ages and this was the perfect chance to do it (just so I dont have to look at my damn assignment argh!)
> 
> I have to say I am enjoying writing this story much more than I thought. Winter Soldier was one of my favourite Marvel films and finally having the chance to rewatch it and pay such close attention to what is going on reminds me of my teenage years. Ah, fun times. I seriously missed Marvel!
> 
> P.S. Should I include this in my Disney AUs series because techinically Marvel is under Disney and all; I know its been a few years since its happened but I still can't believe its under Disney now!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

“What the hell was that about?!” Osamu snapped as he stalked into the office of Ukai Keishin, head of SHIELD and the man currently giving him a job and a place to live. As much as he was grateful of SHIELD freeing him from the ice, he wasn’t exactly happy at how things had taken the turn for the worse in the 21st century as compared to his time in terms of human relationships.

If he thought people back in the 1940s were a bunch of douchebags, Atsumu being the pinnacle of them, people of the 21st century were so much worse.

“Why did Agent Akaashi have a different mission?” Osamu snapped as he slammed his hands onto the mahagony desk, the items on top of it rattling as the man sitting behind it sighed. Director Ukai may only be in his forties but already he was beginning to show signs of wear from being in such a stressed field. Last year they had aliens raining havoc across Tokyo; Osamu thought he had seen worse with the Tesseract falling into the hands of the Red Skull but nope, aliens. It had to always be freaking aliens to come and crash the party.

“Agent Akaashi is comfortable doing any sort of mission, which was why I entrusted him to do it.”

“The hostages could have died.”

“Well they didn’t since I sent the strongest and most capable person I know alive to take care of the job.” Ukai puffed cigarette smoke into Osamu’s face, the captain trying his best not to cough as the director swivelled in his chair. Bleach blonde hair pulled back by a single hairband, cigarette ever present in his mouth and an eyepatch stretched across his right eye, Ukai Keishin was a man of mystery that Osamu knew he shouldn’t mess with. That didn’t mean he questioned his boss’s actions from time to time.

“I need to make sure the people I work with can be trusted. Is that something so difficult to do in the 21stcentury?’

“Well, the last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye,” Ukai snarled as he stood up, his frame skinny but his height coming up to Osamu. The captain tried not to flinch as the crow glared into his face with his one good eye before sighing, leaning back against his desk as he looked out of the window.

“The world has changed, captain. And not for the better. Trust isn’t something that we can use right now.”

“So that means we have to keep secrets from each other?” Sure, they were a spy agency but being kept in the dark all the time, Osamu will never get used to it. he had been so used to being thrown whatever information was needed in his face. The Inarizaki commandos never once held back when it came to making it known how annoying they found the Miya twins or how much of a prick Atsumu was. Nevertheless, that made them bond and make them the strongest unit the army had in their time.

If Osamu could turn back the clock, he wished he could have been with them until the very end.

Ukai peeled himself from his desk, his black coat fluttering as he did before he stubbed out his cigarette butt. He popped another new one into his mouth, lighting it up as he moved to stand next to the captain, a sad look in his eye as he said, “Well, I happen to be a generous man. Come with me. There is something I will like to show you, Captain Miya.”

…

Osamu needed to clear his head after the bomb that Ukai dropped on his head. The ride to the Tokyo National museum was spent with him thinking about the massive helicarriers that he had seen, hidden away in the underbelly of the Triskelion, waiting to be dispatched and rain terror across the world.

To think that the world now resorted to shooting people before they even had a chance to explain themselves for a crime they may not even commit. Osamu felt sick in the gut, thinking of the innocent people that may be targeted by those demons called the saviours of the world.

Sometimes he just hated technology.

Osamu ducked his head into the entrance of the museum, pulling his onigiri cap over his hair. Word of Captain Miya now having returned to the world had spread like wildfire and it took everything in his power to avoid getting noticed in the crowd. Once in a while, he did entertain people who recognised him and asked for an autograph but deep down, Osamu only felt that he was famous because he was the successful lab rat of Professor Erskine. His heart sank thinking of the kind scientist who only wished for the greater good, only for him to be gunned down when trying to save his experiment.

_“The strong man who has known power all his life may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength and knows… compassion.”_

Osamu can never forget the words of the man who decided to let an asthmatic young Osamu who barely weighed half of his current weight into the army, gave him a shot in trying to save a country he loved. He thought that he would always be left behind by Atsumu, the twin who got everything he could never have but that one chance from Erskine had given him everything, as well as taking away everything.

For obtaining the strength and power he had now, he could no longer be with the ones he loved. Side effects of the serum included never getting old, so no matter what Osamu tried to do, he would always lose the people he loved to old age.

“Welcome to the Tokyo National Museum World War 1 exhibition. Please scan your tickets at the ticket machine before proceeding,” a mechanical voice spoke as Osamu scanned his card over it. He didn’t have to look up to know what was on display; he had come here more times than he could count. Being in a space that had momentos of his time in the army and reading about his history, that felt very strange to him when he first saw that there was an entire exhibition dedicated to his name.

“Miya Osamu, the youngest of two twins was born frail. At age eighteen, he was recruited into Professor Erskine’s supersoldier program and became the first and only test subject to survive the procedure. The experiment gave him superhuman strength and healing abilities people of that era could only dream of.” Osamu passed by a picture of himself from back when he was a teenager. Man, thinking about how he was the polar opposite of his twin, being scrawny and barely able to fight back in school yard fights made him chuckle.

_“Hey, don’t go hurting my little brother!” Atsumu shouted as Osamu lay in a heap on the ground, blood trailing from his broken lip as the younger Miya tried to get up, “I can do this all day, Tsumu.”_

_“Shut up and let’s go home. This is the third time you busted your lip this week and ma won’t be happy about it.” Atsumu would then carry him back home piggy back style, Osamu often staring at the bleached hair of his brother’s head as they walked back to the slums they called home._

“The Inarizaki Commandos were a group of soldiers led by Captain Osamu himself. This team fought together for years, fighting against Hydra, a Nazi scientist division led by the Red Skull.”

A picture of the team was hung up as a banner, their faces forever immortalised in the clothe as their uniforms stood proudly in front. Osamu had to fight the urge to forget the memories of his friends laughing and bickering in the background. Atsumu would often be pulling his twin into a choke hold or trying to arm wrestle with him while Aran wailed for them to stop. Akagi and Ginjima would goad for them to continue the fight, Omimi trying to make some tea to calm them down until Kita finally stepping in before the twins broke each other’s noses (well, more like Atsumu would have a problem considering Osamu could heal within seconds). Kita’s stern but kind yellow eyes glowed back at him as Osamu passed by a description of the man, moving to look at the sole glass monument that had been set up in the middle of the room.

“Sergeant Miya Atsumu was Captain Miya’s best friend both in the battlefield and at home. He was the only one of the Inarizaki Commandos to have lost his life in battle.” A picture of Atsumu’s smirking face was on display, his hair colour not visible as they only had black and white pictures of them at the time. It was as though he was looking at a monument of himself given how similar they looked once he took the serum. Osamu reached out to touch his older brother’s face, trying to fight back the tears before moving to the small cinema room he had visited countless times over, the familiar voice of his first love filling the air as he took a seat.

“Osamu was… something on his own. He liked to cook, always scarfing down onigiri whenever he wasn’t on a mission and driving everyone crazy. Once, he leaped from an aeroplane into enemy territory and brought back every single captured soldier from the Allies alive. He was the bravest man I ever known. He saved so many lives but…” Suna scrunched up the handkerchief in his hand as his husband held his shoulder, steadying him as Suna took a breath.

“Even after he died, Osamu remained a very much active part of my life. When we lost the twins… I thought everything was gone. At that time, I met my husband and fell in love with him.” The camera zoomed in on the lucky man who had married Suna, Osamu turning to look away as Kita Shinsuke gave Suna a peck on the temple. After he had been declared dead, Suna had undergone a slump and refused to see anyone. It was Kita who managed to break through those walls and coax him to become the man who one day founded SHIELD and eventually, fell in love and married him.

That reminded him, he had someone to visit that day as well.

The care home was as beautiful as it could be, although the moment Osamu stepped inside, he felt the doom and gloom of the inhabitants, old and waiting to die. Many of the people here once served in the army and with Suna having been part of the SSR for so many years, it was only natural he came here eventually. Kita had passed on about thirty years ago in a freak accident, leaving Suna alone and drowning himself in work until he no longer could.

Osamu breathed as he stepped into the room to see his former love lying in the bed. The pale yellow curtains fluttered in the breeze, brown walls with tiny fox prints surrounding them and few pictures surrounded them on the window sill and bedstand. An old man lay on the fluffy bed, his eyes slowly opening when he realised he had a visitor. His once brown hair was now white, his half lidded eyes tired. Wrinkles lines his face as he turned to look at him, tears falling from his eyes as he tried to reach out to Osamu, only for his hand to fall to his side as he whispered, “Osamu, you’re alive.” Osamu’s heart broke, thinking of how many times he had visit and Suna would never once remember him since he had very bad dementia. He gently placed the flowers he had brought into a nearby vase before sitting next to Suna, bringing his hand for a kiss as he bit back a sob.

“Its been so, so long, Samu. So long.”

“I couldn’t leave behind my best man. Not without the dance I promised you.”

…

The room was filled with the sound of knives being thrown at the target, each one hitting the target dead centre in the wall. The knife thrower didn’t let out a single breath as he continued his assault, throwing kninves until they could no longer fit into the target before finally letting his hand fall.

The door behind him opened to reveal a man with a snakelike face, his suit crisp as he walked into the room. The knife thrower grabbed a spare knife from the table and threw it into the new arrival’s face, the man barely dodging it as he began to speak a few words. The knife thrower fell to his knees as he howled, clutching his head as he tried to block out the words slowly taking over him before finally curling up into a ball on the ground. The man smiled as he stepped forward, using the toe of his boot to bring the knife thrower’s face up, long locks sticking to his face before looking to gaze at his master in the eye.

“I am ready to comply.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst people! I thought that Suna should have at least have someone to be by his side after losing Osamu and tada. I nearly teared up when I wrote this thinking poor Suna was on his own for so many years and never did get the closure he needed with Osamu.
> 
> Next chapter should be up in a day or two (depending on if I have the time to do considering how crazy this week is.)


	3. Visiting ghosts of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu meets Sakusa and Director Ukai finds himself in a bloody mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly had a heart attack this morning when I couldn't edit any of the chapters but thank goodness that is sorted. 
> 
> Also, I have finished drafting the first arc of this series. Initially I wanted to just stick to the Winter Soldier arc but found myself thinking that it would be cruel to leave the guys hanging like that and thought I might venture into Civil War territory and maybe a bit of off-canon writing. I wasn's a fan of Civil War but after watching it and trying to bash my brains in thinking of a suitable plot to make the story work, I've come to realise that hey, its pretty good. Maybe minus the Baron Zemo bit of the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Osamu’s days were often free to do as he pleases, that was until Director Ukai decided to ask him to go on a mission, which he had no choice but to do. Otherwise, he spent his days either traveling around the city and seeing the sights, trying to adjust to the new world the best he could. The first time he had been handed a phone by Akaashi, he had dropped it when the object buzzed, Akaashi trying to stifle a giggle as the phone went smashing into the ground. Ukai wasn’t happy to have to buy a new one right off the bat.

He also took up cooking lessons at the local Japanese cooking class. There he learnt how to make some of the dishes he missed from home but never got the chance to learn how to make, given his mother had died by the time he was 15. He found joy learning how to make food he and his brother once loved, remembering the times they would sit around their small dining table and munching on onigiri, Atsumu always trying to give his younger twin more food to make him grow. As much as Osamu ate, he didn’t grow both upwards and sideways, much to the amusement and horror of his older brother who put on weight like nobody’s business.

After a morning session of making onigiri and making a note to give some to Akaashi since the agent hardly ever are anything but coffee, he found himself making his way to the local Army centre. He parked his motorbike under the shade before making his way to the main building, giving the Japanese flag a salute before pushing his way past the double oak doors. Inside, he could hear the voice of a woman speaking out, Osamu trying to keep his movements to a minimum as he heard her speak about her PTSD. As he poked his head around the corner, he saw a masked man with wavy black hair barely covering the two moles on his forehead nodding at her, his hands clasped together as he spoke to the group.

“Some memories remain with us, even if we want to forget them. We’re here to find ways to deal with them. Together.” The group nods as the man signals that the therapy session was over, some of the soldiers moving forward to give their thanks the best they could without shaking his hand before he turned to look at Osamu.

“Sakusa, nice job today,” Osamu calls as the former pilot nods, stuffing his hands into his pockets to walk over to him. Osamu hands him over the food he had brought, Sakusa giving his thanks before taking a bite, both of them taking a seat in the hallway of the building as Osamu asks, “Long day?”

“Yeah. Sessions throughout the morning and most of the afternoon. But beats having to do drills with you,” Sakusa quirks a smile at that, something that Osamu was lucky enough to see. He had met Sakusa one day whilst he was on a run around the Washington monument, the former pilot having been on a run until he noticed Osamu and nearly fell on his face when he recognised him. Osamu was famous among the army and it turns out that Sakusa from a long line of militarymen, his grandfather having had served in both world wars and by the twins side in the past. Somehow, despite Sakusa’s general hate of people and germs, he was quick to warm up to Osamu after the man bribed him with food.

“I’m actually surprised you opt to come here and do group sessions.”

“Beats trying to sit at home with my own thoughts,” Sakusa murmurs as he bites into his second onigiri, his chewing filing in the silence before he took a swallow.

“You lost someone last time?” Since this place was specifically for ex-soldiers who had trauma from being dispatched, Sakusa either had to be a qualified therapist or just a man here who was trying to help people going through similar shit as him. Sakusa nodded as he wiped his hands, thanking him for the meal before reaching for his bottle.

“My wingman and my cousin, Komori Motoya . Flying a night mission, standard PJ rescue op, nothing we hadn’t done a thousand times before. That was until an RPG decided to knock his damn ass out of the sky.” Sakusa’s fingers clenched around the bottle as he scowls, “I couldn’t do anything to save him. I was just up there to watch him die. I could never forgive myself for letting Motoya die…” Osamu really hoped he hadn’t just opened up old wounds, Sakusa drinking the water before slamming it down onto the bench.

“Well, he’s been dead for a while now so the only thing I can do is move on,” Sakusa sighs as he stood up, giving himself a stretch as Osamu followed suit. The Captain didn’t have much going on other than another round of deliveries for Akaashi. He might go to the arcade to see what kind of games they have; recently he got hooked to the game where he had to beat a set of drums according to the anime songs. Luckily for him, he could still read modern Japanese but the only thing that sucked was the fact that people of the 21st century liked to make their songs really fast and loud.

“So, going to see Agent Akaashi again?” Sakusa’s voice cuts through his thoughts as Osamu nearly drops the bag he had in his hand. True, he had been seeing the agent a bit more than he should have but he couldn’t help it! At the rate akaashi was going, he was going to collapse from overwork and the lack of food!

“Uh yeah.” Sakusa gives him a knowing look, a smile curling behind his mask before reaching to give him a pat on the back using the water bottle he had given him.

“Agent Akaashi is a popular guy. You might want to get a hold of him before someone else does.”

“I.. I don’t…”

“Come on. We’re all gay for Akaashi here,” Sakusa gives him a wink as Osamu’s jaw nearly dropped. Sakusa gives him a way, excusing himself to go for another session before walking away, leaving Osamu to stare at a long line of portraits of ex-SSR generals.

“Shit, this is going to be a pain.”

…

Director Ukai was minding his own business, driving down the road in his nice car trying to get to a rendezvous point with Agent Takeda. Something about the Lumerion Star mission had bugged him to no end and after checking to see if he could get the files he wanted from the USB stick Agent Akaashi had given him, his worse fears had been confirmed.

SHIELD had been compromised.

Why wasn’t he surprised? SHIELD was full of spies, of course there would be spies among spies trying to steal information and start a war. Ukai had already seen crazy things from Captain Marvel blasting out of outer space and claiming they were an alien to see actual aliens flying above the streets of Tokyo. Heck, the city almost got obliterated when the Board of Directors chickened out and sent a missile out to destroy the city. Luckily for them, Kuroo Tetsurou, resident billionaire extraordinaire and owner of the Iron Man suit had saved the day.

Of course, a spy would always get targeted by others, especially if they were the Head of SHIELD.

Ukai waited patiently at the traffic light to turn green when several black SUV’s slammed into him from all sides. The director barely had time to blink as he felt himself getting smashed against the sides, his bones cracking as he cursed. His cigarette fell to the ground, the man moving to put it out as more slamming occurred from outside, followed by the sound of doors banging open. He turned to see that he was surrounded by at least 20 men, all of them armed to the teeth with guns and ten of them carrying what appeared to be a door buster (I am very sorry but I have no idea what this is called so lets go with door buster, shall we?).

“Shit. Give me the stats of the vehicle now!” Ukai snaps as the AI of the car began to speak, “Doors can only hold for another 70%. Detecting broken ribs and broken nose in you, sir.”

“I don’t care! Let me know if I can move this damn thing!” Ukai yells as he felt the first impact of the buster slamming into the side of the car. That was enough to nearly topple the car onto its side, Ukai gripping onto the steering wheel for dear life as the AI spoke, “Shall we begin countermeasures.”

  
“Wait for it.”

“I will advise you to…”

“I am the freaking director of SHIELD so shut your trap and wait for it!” Ukai’s words were drowned out as the car was slammed once more, durability of the shields decreasing to 30% as Ukai gave a cough. Blood spattered onto his clothes as he cursed, gripping the sides of the seat as the AI spoke once more, “Shall we..”

“Shut up!” he yelled as the car rocked once more, his hands shaking as he quickly yelled, “Now, you stupid machine!” Immediately, a large machine gun emerged from the centre of the car, Ukai grabbing onto it as he aimed it straight for the now smashed window.

“Surprise bitches,” he smirks as he opened fire, bullets raining down on his assailants as they ducked for cover. Some of the bullets hit home, Ukai grinning savagely as several bodies fell to the ground. That would teach them for smashing up a car nearly worth his flat twice over!

“Move!” he yelled as the AI kicked into action, tires screeching as it pulled off the curb and into the streets. Ukai grunted as he snatched a syringe from the medical kit, jamming it into his arm as he tried his best to stop the bleeding. His whole body ached from earlier, his right arm useless as he tried to drive with his one good hand as policecars tore behind him, sirens wailing as a car chase began in downtown of the city.

"Clear the route," Ukai snaps as the AI speaks, "GPS function is down."

"So what the hell isn't damaged?!"

"Air conditioning is still fully operational."

"What the hell?!" 

Ukai wove in and out of streets, smashing into cars as he tried to get out of the way. His assailants were persistent, going as far to run across cars to aim a shot at him. Already his back mirror was smashed and Ukai had to duck more than once and pay attention to looking at the road to avoid having his brains splattering the front. The Director raked his brain, trying to think on who the hell would want to attack him as he swerved the corner, causing two of the cars to collide with a large truck. Smoke rose into the air as he pulled into another street, his heart sending adrenaline through his body as he snaps, “Get me off the grid.”

“Putting evasive countermeasures in place…” Ukai lost focus on the AI as he saw the smoke clear from the earlier accident to reveal a lone figure standing in the middle of the road. A black mask covered most of the man’s face, although he could make out dirty blonde locks framing it as the man raised a gun. Ukai barely had time to let out a yell as the car went flipping into the air, Ukai cursing as he smashed hard against the ground. Glass smashed into his face, imbedding into his skin as he tried to wriggle out only to see that he was pretty much trapped. All the while, the attacker was slowly making his way towards him, their footsteps echoing through the recesses of Ukai’s already foggy mind as he cursed.

“This better work.”

When the attacker rips off the side of the car, he comes face to face with a man made hole, still steaming from having been cut through by a certain director who was now on his way to a certain captain’s house.

“Mission failed. Target escaped.”

“You know what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why but I need SakuAtsu fluff in this! Gonan be a challenge trying to incorporate it into the story but we'll see how it goes haha! And of course, Kuroo has to be Ironman; his sassiness and awesome just can't not be let to waste and plus, got a little mad about a KuroDai au where Kuroo is Ironman and Daichi is Captain America by Ann1215. 
> 
> Looking to update in a few more days. Next three days are going to be packed with online classes and assignment submission brr.... I spent more time writing this AU and my OsaAka little mermaid au than my assignment fufufu. Got so pissed with it and for some reason, the more stressed and pissed about real life I am, the more I am able to whip up crazy aus so kudos to that.
> 
> Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not trust anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven hours of class later...
> 
> Freaking brain dead and in need of good fanfiction.

Osamu climbed the stairs to his apartment, swinging his keys in his hand as he walked up the crickety stairs. He had managed to get a nice Japanese style apartment in the outskirts of the city, nice and quiet although it didn’t take too long for him to get to the Triskelion should the need arise. He thought about finally being able to step into the bath and soaking himself for a full hour, listening to some of the anime background music that Akaashi had recommended for soothing thoughts (and no, it wasn’t that it was only because Akaashi recommended it and that he wanted to figure out the agent’s taste in music) when he heard a squeak coming from beneath him as someone bumped into him.

“Ek, I am so sorry, Miya-san!” Yachi, resident nurse and the quietest person he had ever met squeaked before picking up to put back her clothes into her fallen basket. She was one out of the four inhabitants of the apartment, staying in the room below his. He hardly ever heard her making noise and often thought that she might have actually just lived in the hospital. The only evidence of her being around was the fact she did laundry nearly every day and when she did bump into him, she would let out a shriek so loud that once, their neighbours thought he had assaulted her and called on the police.

“Don’t worry. Its my fault for not noticing,” Osamu murmured as he bent down to pick up her clothes. His hand touched hers for a second, making the nurse’s face turn fifty shades redder as she nearly combusted.

“I am so sorry! I really shouldn’t be bumping into you, the most powerful person on the planet! I mean, living with an Avenger, what is going on?! Maybe they want to use me as bait for someone who is trying to assassinate you and they just want to make sure there is a line of defense before they get to you,” Yachi trails off, going off into her little world as Osamu takes her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly until she finally ceased her mumbling and came back to her senses.

If he hadn’t been so hung up on Suna marrying Kita or possibly the fact he might be in love with his handler, he might have already asked her out.

“How about a cup of tea to soothe your nerves? I mean, we don’t really talk much and if it helps you calm down…”

“No worries! I mean, I don’t want you to be near me now… wait, not in that way! I just mean I have a lot of germs on me and I need some space unless you were to get contaminated. Oh shit, if the Captain Miya is to die because of me…”

“Yachi, calm down,” Osamu sighs, trying not to laugh at how flustered the girl was before giving her a pat on the head and moving to head to her room. That only seemed to make her completely blow her top, Osamu hoping she didn’t get overheated from thinking too much before walking up to his room to see the door slightly ajar.

He always locked his door and what the hell was that music coming from inside?

Osamu gripped the gun he kept in his back pocket, slowly drawing it out as he slipped into his apartment. Luckily for him, the floorboards didn’t creak much as he tip toed, hiding behind the wall leading into the bed area to see a figure slumped over in his chair. Osamu scanned the darkness, making out a familiar black coat and eyepatch as he lowered the gun.

"I thought you don’t come crashing into people’s houses,” he sighs as he flicks on the light, orange bathing Ukai as the man grunts. Osamu doesn’t fail to take note of the blood covering the man’s side, red staining the black of his clothes as Ukai presses a finger to his lips. He motions for him to turn the lights back off, smirking in the process, “I don’t usually do. My wife, kicked me out.”

“I thought you weren’t married.” Heck, he didn’t even know if that man was capable of liking anyone! Ukai must have read his mind considering the grin on his lips.

“There are many things you don’t know about me. Sorry but I don’t have a place to crash at the moment.” There was some tapping as he types onto his phone, the director turning it to face Osamu as the captain peered at it. The bold letters sent dread down his spine as he read the blue letters.

“Ears everywhere. SHIELD has been compromised.”

“And who knows about this?” Osamu asks, hoping the question reached Ukai as the man smiles, moving to stand. He nearly stumbled as he drags his feet forward, his arm gripping his side as he grins, “Just... my friends.” As he was about to take another step forward, there was a cracking sound as the wall exploded, showering brick across the room. Director Ukai slumped to the ground, blood already seeping through his wound onto the floor as Osamu grabbed his shield, ready for another attack except it didn’t come.

Before he could move, a bloody hand grabbed onto his wrist, Ukai coughing as he wheezed out the words. Panic ran throughout Osamu’s body as the man gasped, his worst nightmare coming true as the Director slowly lost consciousness.

“Do not trust anyone.” As his hand fell to the ground, a familiar voice rang out across the room, Osamu moving to point his gun at a very composed Yachi. He was shocked to see that she had a gun in her own hands, her nervousness replaced with concern when she saw the bleeding out director on the ground as he whispers, “Who the heck are you?”

“Sorry, Captain Miya. I am Agent 10 of SHIELD and I was assigned to protect you.” Well, she hadn’t been off the mark in being there to protect him but heck, Osamu didn’t expect the meak Yachi to be involved in any way with SHIELD!

“On who’s orders?” Yachi’s eyes flicker to the man on the ground before getting to her knees, pulling out a walkie talkie as she whispered, “His.” She immediately began to check for a pulse, all the while speaking for backup as Osamu saw a figure racing across the rooftops. He was already on his feet as he snatched his shield from the corner, jumping out of the window and beginning the long chase across the rooftops.

The attacker was fast. Osamu can barely keep up with him even with his superspeed and he felt himself panting for the first time in ages. It took everything in his power to be able to keep up with him, the attacker making things harder by smashing into an office building. Osamu prayed that SHIELD had good insurance services as he smashed through several walls, breaking more than 10 tables on the way and smashing quite a few pots. Tons of paper fly into the air as he smashed into a cabinet, cursing as he tried to get them out of the way to see the attacker finally reaching the end of the building, smashing through the wall with ease to roll onto the top of the next building.

“Stop!” Osamu yells as he dives after him, using his shield to brace for impact before tossing it at him. The attacker barely flinched as he turned to meet the blow, dark eyes turning to meet his as he caught the shield. The sound of the shield hitting metal rang across the air, Osamu’s jaw nearly dropping as the attacker threw the shield back at him at full force. Osamu was nearly knocked off his feet as the attacker disappeared from view, leaving him to run and stare into an empty street before cursing.

Why did those eyes look so, so sad?

…

Akaashi Keiji never knew his parents.

All his life, he had been trained to be one thing and one thing only; to be a killer.

His days in the Red Room taught him well in shielding emotions from view. He would only allow himself to display any if it was for the job, otherwise, it was kept under lock and key in his heart. He could no longer remember how it was like to laugh or smile in happiness; he only knew how to smile when his target was finished off and he was praised by his teachers for his actions.

He would have continued killing over and over if Director Ukai hadn’t come and rescued him.

He had been tasked to kill the Director several years ago. The Red Room decided that SHIELD was meddling too much into their affairs and assigned their best to hunt the man down. Little did they know that Akaashi, the legendary Black Widow would be caught in his own trap and faced with two options; be killed or join SHIELD. Akaashi never did know why he joined SHIELD instead of dying. He had been trained to prepare for death whenever the need came but when Director Ukai offered him a deal, he found himself accepting it before he could think twice.

_“You ledger is dripping red. Don’t you ever want to make it clean again?”_

Akaashi shook himself out of his thoughts as he raced across the city on his motorbike, weaving through the traffic with ease until he finally came to the hospital Agent 13 had instructed him to go to. He tossed his helmet onto the ground, unzipping his leather jacket to allow himself to breath before marching up to the operating theatre to see Osamu and a very sullen Agent Takeda peering into the room. Heart hammering against his chest, Akaashi turned to see Director Ukai lying on the table, his skin pale as the doctor fought to save his life. Already, the table was covered in blood and his lifeline going down, a doctor grabbing a pair of defibrillators to shock him back to life.

Akaashi felt his heart stop for a moment as he watched Ukai’s chest stop rising, the doctors shouting instructions to shock him back to life. The doctor rubbed the paddles together before bringing it to Ukai’s chest, his colleague shouting instructions as they prepared to shock him. Akaashi slowly lifted up his shaking hands to place them onto the windowsill, gripping the sill hard enough for them to turn white as he whispered, “Come on, don’t die on me now, Director.”

_“How do you expect me to clean my ledger? I am beyond redemption. I’ve killed hundreds.”_

_“So have I, and I am still standing here today on the side of good.”_

_“And how do I know the difference between the good and the bad?”_

_“Its up to you to find out and pick which side you choose.”_

Akaashi felt a single tear roll down his cheek as he heard the director’s heartline going flat, his gunmetal blue eyes reflecting back at him as he heard the doctors make the announcement.

“Patient, deceased. Time of death…”

…

Councilman Daishou Suguru milled about in his kitchen as he whipped himself a cup of hot milk. He had had a good day today; he had a good date with Mika-chan, got all the documents sorted and… if a certain someone did their job right, he will have one crow out of his sight for good.

He didn’t have to turn on the light to acknowledge the presence of the man in his home, the man seated in the sofa of his room as Daishou gave a smirk.

“Did you do the job?”

The man didn’t say a word as Daishou smiled, raising his glass into the air as he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya oya oya, anyone remember what happens next in the movies?


	5. Compromising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Most of the intelligence world doesn’t believe that he exists but those who do call him the Winter Soldier."
> 
> "So lets find what the ghost wants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday but had a really bad week so here is the next chapter!
> 
> I have finished writing up the Civil War arc with a few edits to the plot and then we will be moving on to non-canon territory which might be a bit complicated to write but I am excited to do it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Osamu stood in the lift at the top floor of the Triskelion, still reeling from the meeting he just had with Daishou Suguru. The man was a snake in his own right; Osamu never once did like him ever since he set eyes on him. Somehow, the man always seemed to know something else he isn’t going to tell him and when he blatantly told Osamu in the face that he suspected him of killing Ukai, Osamu was all but pissed at him.

How could something Suna formed to protect the world become so corrupted? It was almost like…

Shit, he shouldn’t be thinking about it now. Hydra died off decades ago, the SRR saw to it. There was no freaking way that they managed to survive into this century when the Red Skull had died and Zola was imprisoned…

The door was prevented from sliding shut further as a hand moved to stop it, familiar bleached blonde hair peeking inside. For a moment, Osamu thought of his brother and how he had first got his blonde hair just to show he had grown up. Osamu had in turn made his grey and even though his was beginning to fade, he made a note to dye it once in a while as remembrance for the brother who spurred him on to be who he was today. Cheesy as it sounds, Osamu felt that was the only thing that made him feel like Osamu and he still had a twin he could look at.

“Yo! Whats kicking!” Terushima Yuuji, head of the Strike team that Osamu was part off grinned as he stepped inside. Several other Strike members stepped in, calling out the name of the floor they wanted to go to before the lift finally began its descent. Osamu pulled at the nape of his uniform, the fabric making him sweat with the amount of body heat escaping into the small box. He actually regretted wearing it but it made it a lot easier to carry his shield around and not to mention that it made his abs look good (maybe he could impress Akaashi by showing how much his bulked up recently and make the agent fall head over heels for him).

“Shall I send out the Strike team?”

“Uh no.”

“Ok cool cool. Just thought that we might want to get things running after what happened with Ukai.”

Ah, news had already travel so fast about the Director’s death but what in the world was…

Osamu’s eyes unknowingly trailed to the lift’s occupants. His nerves were already on a high after not sleeping the entire night and combined with his superhuman senses, he began to catch on that something was very wrong with their situation. Why would everyone be so uneasy in the lift with him and not to mention, they were resting their hands on their guns… was he overreacting?

The lift came to a stop on another two floors, all of which had several people entering. Osamu slowly felt himself getting squashed against the glass before trying to shuffle to the front, his heartbeat filling his ears as he assessed the situation. Shit, this couldn’t be happening. Why would anyone want to…

_“Shield has been compromised.”_ The bright blue words from Ukai’s screen floated back into his mind, burning behind his eyelids as he took a deep breath. He slowly let his senses calm down, taking in the shuffling around the lift before opening up his eyes, turning to see that every person in the lift were boxing him in. The air was tense, energy crackling from each person as Osamu sighs.

“Before we get started, does anyone want to get off?”

At his words, the man in front of him spun around, angling a taser baton at his face as Osamu brought up his arm to meet it. A sharp sting raced across his arm as the other people in the lift began to try and pin him down. He whirled in the air, bringing up his legs to land two kicks into two men’s jaws, causing them to slid into the people behind them. without pausing, he lashed out, bringing his fist into a man’s face as the man coughed, holding his now bleeding nose as Osamu swung his fist. He connected with the man with the baton, the baton flying in the air as someone slammed into him, trying to handcuff him against the wall as Osamu swore.

_“Hey hey, remember how to do this?” Atsumu grinned as he showed him how to throw someone into the ground. That had been a handy trick for Osamu to try and get people to stop bullying him, although half of the time he couldn’t even lift someone up because of how much heavier they were. Atsumu grinned as he patted his younger brother on the head, grinning as he showed off some more moves he had learned during his jiu jutsu class._

Years of muscle memory came back to him as he spun, his arm grabbing onto the man’s neck and spinning him to the ground. The man landed on top of his comrade with a slam, Osamu yanking his hand off the wall just as the sound of a taser going off filled the air, electricity crackling as Terushima gave a smirk.

“Sorry, I’m a big fan of you and all, Cap. But this ain’t personal!” he slammed the taser into his side, Osamu feeling his teeth chatter as he slammed a fist into Terushima’s gut. The man let out a oof as he tried to taser him once more, connecting with Osamu’s gut as the soldier yelled. Osamu grunted as he raised his knee and slammed into the place where the sun that doesn’t shine, causing Terushima to howl and drop to his knees. Osamu snatched the taser out of the air, smashing it into Terushima’s neck at full force until he was a shaking heap on the ground before kicking up his shield.

Atsumu would have whistled with glee if he had seen how he had just kicked 10 guys’s asses in a cramped lift.

“Well, this _is_ personal,” he grunted as he kicked his shield into hand, not so gently stepping on the bodies to force open the lift to see 20 soldiers marching his way, all armed with guns. Osamu swore as he slammed the lift door shut again, ignoring the shouting from the other side before turning to face the lift, gulping as he remembered one of his brother’s last words.

“I better don’t go joining you in heaven for becoming bug squash Tsumu,” he mutters as he runs for the window, holding up his shield as he falls 20 stories to the ground. He narrowly avoids crushing several SHIELD workers before running for it, the only thing in his mind was to find a certain agent named Akaashi Keiji and pray that he was on his side.

…

Akaashi stands in the hallway of the hospital, watching as the doctors milled about going about their businesses. He had yet to take off his stare from the room where Director Ukai lay cold and dead hours before, the surface of the operating table now clean and spotless, ready to be used once more. His fingers curled around the USB stick he had found in the vending machine, already knowing who had been given ownership of it when he turned to see a familiar face badly disguised in a hoodie. Akaashi felt his lips curl as he turned to see Osamu move to the vending machine where he had stashed the USB stick earlier, watching as the man’s jaw drop in horror when he realised that his prize was gone.

He didn’t miss the look of terror in Osamu’s eyes as he appeared behind him, popping the chewing gum he had in his mouth before he was being shoved into an empty room, Osamu locking the door behind him and pulling down his hood. Akaashi would have thought it would be sexy to be in a room with _the_ Captain Miya, all alone but Osamu seems to have other ideas, getting to the point as he grunts, “Where is it?”

“Where is what?”

“Stop playing games with me and tell me, Akaashi! What the hell is up with that USB stick?”

“I don’t know. I only pretend I know the answers to everything.”

“Cut it out. People are trying to hunt me because they think I killed Ukai and it all started with this.” _Oh, so SHIELD really had been compromised._ Akaashi had a feeling bugging in the back of his mind every since Project Insight had been introduced and everyone had all been too happy to get on board with it. Not to mention that ever since the Chitauri attack in Tokyo, things have been getting very strange in SHIELD. It almost felt like they were being watched and assessed from the shadows and when Akaashi began to notice the agents trailing both him and Osamu…

“Can I trust you in this?” Osamu whispers, his eyes nearly begging for reaffirmation as Akaashi sighs, “And why would I want to hurt you?” Akaashi had no reason to hurt the man. In fact, if there was anything he wanted to…

“If it reassures you, I have an idea on who killed Ukai. Most of the intelligence world doesn’t believe that he exists but those who do call him the Winter Soldier.”

_It was just a routine escort mission. Akaashi was spending the day driving through the snowy pass of the Russian mountains with a quivering nuclear scientist in tow, the man needing to reach his destination in one piece. He had asked SHIELD for protection as he was paranoid of being followed by something even Akaashi finds himself difficult to believe._

_The Winter Soldier. A myth among the spy community that has been around for decades. People said he has been having successful assassinations over the past 50 years and was even said to be the one behind the death of Kita Shinsuke, husband of the founder of SHIELD, Suna Rintarou and Iron Man’s parents, the late Kuroo Tatsuya and his wife. Knowing how it was impossible for someone to live that long and even complete assassinations, Akaashi thought that the Russian scientist was a bit off in the head._

_That was until someone blew out all four of their tires and sent them smashing into the mountainside. It was a miracle that they didn’t even have any wounds, although the scientist had been babbling the entire time when Akaashi saw him moving in the distance. A metal arm shone in the darkness, holding onto a single rifle as Akaashi moved to protect his watch. The scientist had been reduced to sniffling, cowering behind Akaashi as he tried to shoot at the attacker, his shot getting deflected each and every time until he was finally exhausted of bullets._

_That was when the Winter Soldier decided to take the shot, shooting straight through his side and into the cowering scientist behind him. When the man had fell in pain, the Winter Soldier took the head shot, shooting him square between the eyes and leaving Akaashi for dead. At that moment, the spy had never felt so much fear in his life; the way the eyes staring back had been so dead, merciless._

_It was almost as though a puppet was being moved instead of a human._

Akaashi smirks as he lifts up his shirt to give emphasis on the wound. He didn’t exactly have the time to get plastic surgery to remove it but at the same time, he wore it as a medal of sorts to prove that the Winter Soldier did manage to take away his charge. Something that the past Black Widow would have never let go.

“Well, you wouldn’t look too good in trunks now,” Osamu retorts as Akaashi schooled his features, trying to avoid blushing as he brings up the USB stick to dangle in front of Osamu’s face.

“As I said, he’s a ghost. We wouldn’t know how to find him.” That only made Osamu’s lip curl, his eyes shining and reminding him of the fox team he had been part of 70 years ago as he smiles.

“Well, let’s go find the ghost then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that grammarly actually knows how to correct "Osamu" hahahahaha!
> 
> I had to watch the movie clip of the lift scene a few times to see how they fought. Guess what I learnt in jiu jutsu came in handy despite it being a one year adventure haha!


	6. Trip to the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone looks good decked out in skinny jeans on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished watching the last two episodes of season 4 and dammit it was so freaking good! GAHHHHH I havent had the time or mood to watch for a while so getting back into it was amazing! Holy shit I was screaming so hard at Nekoma's match that they will win and all (I have read the manga but the anticipation is still mad arghhh!) and then Kita appears. That just made my internal fangirl alarm bells go mad and boom!!!! So good. So freaking good (you can totally see how the team is like oh shit, he's here).
> 
> Anyways, on to the story!

Osamu never thought someone would look this good in skinny jeans.

He had been too busy trying to figure out if Akaashi was on his side to realise he was decked in very skinny black jeans and a leather jacket. He wore a grey hoodie underneath and even had black combats boots with a bit of heels on him. Completed with the black rimmed glasses, he looked like an editor who decided to join a biker gang.

“First rule about disguising is not to look too suspicious,” Akaashi whispers as Osamu tried his best to stop looking around. Unlike the 1940s where there were no such things as CCTV’s, he couldn’t shake off the urge that someone was going to discover them soon. Right now, they were in the mall and that had a lot of cameras hidden around the area. People milled about, unaware of the danger that was lurking in the shadows as the two agents mingled among them, Akaashi dragging him into a computer store and setting up shop at one of the MacBooks.

“Do you think they will find us?” Osamu hisses, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Akaashi plugs the USB stick into the port. The spy didn’t seemed to be fazed at all with their situation, simply typing into the computer as though he was just checking through his daily mailbox.

“Of course. But don’t worry, I can handle this in 10.” Akaashi sighs, beginning to type away as wall after wall of encryptions came up. He clicked his tongue as he tries to decipher it, cursing about how some people need to take a break from making him crack so many codes as Osamu drums his fingers on the top of the display table.

“How much longer?” he urges as Akaashi gives a smile, finally managing to break the code as the file opens to reveal a map. He types away, zoning in on a location when a shadow swoops in over them, a shop attendant grinning at them as he smiles, “Hey, can I help you today?” Akaashi takes a peak to see who it was, taking in a man with sandy hair with the name “Mori” written on the name tag. Osamu squirms as Akaashi sighs internally, taking charge as he grabs the captain by the arm and grins.

“Oh, don’t worry. My hubby and I are just deciding on some honeymoon vacations,” he emphasises with a kiss to Osamu’s cheek, the Captain actually doing very well in not combusting as the shop attendant raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, congratulations you two! So where are you going?” his eyes trail to the computer, Osamu quickly moving to cover the display as the captain shot a look at the screen before blurting, “Hyogo.”

“Ok… that sounds… fun…” Futakuchi seems to have gotten bored as he yawns, his fellow shop attendant yelling for him to go help another customer as he excuses himself. Akaashi could see Osamu visibly deflate as the computer finally finishes zoning in on the location, the soldier taking in the sight as Akaashi whispers, “You know where this is?” Osamu nods as he yanks the USB stick out of the computer port before moving out, Akaashi trying to match up with his long strides as he whispered, “I used to.”

The two men made their way out of the mall just as they picked up the presence of the Strike team members. Akaashi picks out Terushima calling out to his team members to spread out, sporting a black eye and nursing his privates as he stumbles ahead. Two more were headed towards them, Akaashi already taking note of their positions on the various floors as Osamu tried to rattle off their positions. Akaashi groans, grabbing onto the captain’s soldier and hissing into his ear, praying that Osamu wouldn’t reveal them from the amount of blushing he was doing as he hisses, “Throw your arm over me and pretend to laugh.”

“What?!” Osamu yelps as Akaashi hisses, “Now!”

Osamu quickly does it, letting out a laugh bad enough to make Akaashi’s hair stand, the spy pretending to laugh at the joke as two Strike members passed by them. Osamu lets out a sigh as soon as they were several metres away from them, the two quickly making their way to the escalator to make their escape only for a shock of blonde hair to step onto the opposite escalator and slowly making his way up. Akaashi could feel Osamu sweating bullets behind him, the captain already starting to rattle orders as the spy sighed.

Man, he needed to think out of the box sometimes.

Akaashi spun around, turning to grab Osamu by the jacket and hissing closely to his face. He prayed that Osamu didn’t realise how he was blushing at the moment, moving to whisper as Osamu gaped.

“Kiss me.”

“I beg your par…” Osamu began to protest as he was yanked down to meet Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi wished he could have had his first kiss with Osamu in a much more relaxing way instead of being on an escalator full of onlookers. Some people were visibly throwing dirty looks at them, some even giggling as a mother tried to cover her child’s eyes. Akaashi rolled his eyes as they continued to do so until Terushima passed, the spy releasing Osamu as he was met with a blushing face.

“Do you think this is still a bad idea?” Akaashi had the gall to wink as a spluttering Osamu quickly followed him down the escalator, Akaashi thanking the gods that his spy training was finally coming in handy for shielding his evident crush on Captain Miya.

…

_“What the hell are you doing?!” Suna yelled as Captain Miya ran past him, already trying to catch up with the Valkyrie that was about to take off. The Red Skull had managed to climb aboard with the Tessaract and if they were to lose him now, he was going to lay waste to all of the Allied Nations in the world._

_Suna groaned as he tried to catch up with him only for Commander Sakusa to drive up in a sleak car, grinning as he opened the door for the Agent to slip in and dash after the running Captain. Suna silently wanted to facepalm himself for how stupid the Miyas could be in thinking they could outrun just about anything, shouting for Osamu to climb on as the soldier finally took notice of his shouts and clambering on board._

_“Nice ride!” he smirks as Suna tries to hide a blush, shouting instead that they have to catch up with the Valkyrie._

_“I will go to the front and get on one of the wheels. That way it will take me on board!” Osamu yells as Commander Sakusa sped up, bringing the boys closer to the plane as he yells, “Hey don’t miss it!”_

_“Alright!” Osamu shouts back just as Suna grabs him by the arm, trying not to overthink it as he yells, “Samu!” Osamu turns just in time for his lips to meet Suna’s, the agent crushing his against his as Osamu sank into it. The wind whipped around their faces, Suna hoping the redness on his cheeks was caused by the cold as he finally released Osamu, the captain blushing furiously as Suna shrugs, “For good luck.” Osamu looks dazedly at their Commander, who holds up his ring finger for confirmation as he shouts, “I ain’t kissing you! Now get your ass in that plane and save the world!”_

_That was the last time Suna saw him and the last time Osamu kissed anyone._

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?” Even Akaashi couldn’t help but not smirk when he saw how flustered Osamu was, going red to the tips of his ears as though he was a schoolboy who got scolded by his teacher for kissing his crush in the lockers. The captain was trying his hardest to focus on the road, although he looked ready to just pull up on the side and give Akaashi a good shaking as he groans, “Not now, Akaashi.”

“What was it?”

“Was it that bad?!” Osamu whined as Akaashi laughs, “Not really. I just expected someone like you to have… more practice?” He coughs into his hand as Osamu grunts, “I only ever want to kiss the one I love, ya know?” The atmosphere seems to take a dip as Akaashi drops his legs from the dashboard, sighing as he thought of how many people he had kissed and made out with just to kill them afterwards. Never once had he thought that he would ever kiss or ever love someone.

“Who was it?” Akaashi asks quietly, the sound of the air conditioner filling the background. Osamu doesn’t speak for a moment, instead fishing out a ratty compass from his pocket before setting it on the dashboard. Akaashi didn’t have to be a genius to know who’s picture was inside, the sullen face of Suna Rintarou looking back at them as Osamu whispers, “Unfortunately, I can never be with them now.”

Watching someone as kind and soft hearted as Miya Osamu being in the spy business was heartbreaking at times for Akaashi. He never did have anyone to love or any family to look after but seeing how much shit the captain had gone through, sometimes he wondered if he was lucky in a way he didn’t have to go through the pain of breaking so many bonds.

“You know, there is a possibility you might be in the wrong business, Captain Miya.”

…

_The sound of his blood roaring through his ears filled his mind as Osamu staggered over to the controls. The Red Skull was gone and so was the Tesseract, burnt through the hull of the ship and now sunk into the ocean. The war should have been won by now but instead, Osamu was left in charge of a large aircraft carrying enough weapons to decimate the world. He quickly patched himself up with Suna on ground, the radio crackling as Suna’s voice came through._

_“Osamu! Osamu, are you there!”_

_“Yeah! The Red Skull is gone, but this thing is still headed to Tokyo and I don’t know how to stop it! Suna…” Osamu let’s his voice hang before gulping, not wanting to accept the reality before him as he whispers, “There isn't any time! I gotta put it in the water!” Silence hangs between the two men before Suna finally speaks, his breath heavy as he shudders. Oh, how he wished he didn’t have to do this. He was supposed to win the war and be with Suna, not join his twin in the afterlife!_

_“No, please, don’t do this, Samu.”_

_“I don’t have a choice. Even if I try to land this thing, if Hydra gets their hands on it.”_

_“You can still come home. Please… Osamu. Don’t do this to me.” Osamu grips the steering of the plane as he tries to hold back his tears, slowly pulling back the steering for the plane to dip down towards the cold ocean below them. He could hear Atsumu shouting at him for being an idiot to die so early but even so, Osamu didn’t want to die not hearing what Suna has to say about him. he reaches into his pocket to pull out his compass, slowly setting it on top of the dash to have Suna’s face looking back at him one last time. He never did tell Suna that he had stolen one of his pictures from the records team (well more like bribed some of them to give it to him). He thinks Suna might have been impressed if he told him about it._

_“Hey Suna?” his voice was as soft as it ever been, Suna’s much smaller as he whispers, “Yes?”_

_“How about we meet for a dance next week at the Fox Trot Bar? Its about time I have a dance with you.” Suna chuckles at that as Osamu smiles, reaching to touch the picture one last time as Suna whispers, “Sure. What time?”_

_“8pm. I know I suck at dancing but Tsumu had been teaching me some moves so I won’t be stepping on your feet.” Osamu hears his voice shaking as he saw the water getting closer and closer, the ice rising up to meet him as Suna speaks, “Sure. Don’t be late. Don’t you dare be late.” Osamu feels his heart hammer as he nears the ice, his eyes always open to take in the sight before him as he whispers, “Hey, Rin. Did I ever tell you that I…”_

_He doesn’t finish his sentence as he smashes into the ice, the water enveloping him as he feels his consciousness fade._

_He wished that he had the chance to just tell Suna those three words._

_Rin, I love you._

“Osamu. Hey, we’re here,” Akaashi whispers as Osamu slowly opens his eyes to meet the evening sun. Akaashi had agreed to take the next few hours on the road, allowing the man to finally catch some sleep only for him to dream about the one love he could never have. Osamu rubs his eyes as he adjusts himself in his seat, straightening to see the entrance to the training camp that turned him into the hero Captain Miya.

“I’m home,” Osamu whispers as they stand at the camp’s gates, reaching out to unlock the gates as they swung open to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favourite chapters to write, especially the escalator scene haha! I was just thinking how Osamu would just be combusting if Akaashi ever tried to kiss him and the spy would totally just troll him over it. 
> 
> The scenes from their past were some of my favourites from the very first Captain America movie *shit that came out ages ago arghhh! I feel so old!. I love that movie and thought I ought to incorporate some bits in here instead of writing out everything so tada.
> 
> Next chapter is up tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi remembers the past and joins up with the Captain he admires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can't believe we're almost in mid-November. Man Christmas is coming soon (and in a way I mean getting my merch fufu, thats been delayed long enough!). So excited to get my acrylic stands of the Inarizaki boys, they have been grounded in Japan for months (about three months and counting holy shit).
> 
> Enjoy!

Sakusa Kiyoomi thought that being a pilot was the best thing in the world.

As a young child, he had heard stories of his grandfather fighting alongside Captain Miya and the Inarizaki Commandos and after visiting the monument dedicated to the fallen hero, Sakusa had all but wanted to enter the world that his grandfather loved so much. Then he and Komori entered the Military Academy together and decided to go into the Air Force part of the military. For Sakusa, it meant dealing with the minimal amount of people since he could fix his own plane and do everything on his own.

Other than that, he loved the feeling of being in the sky, away from the germs and the many human beings that harbour them. Being the sky with his cousin by his side, sailing from one continent to the next in a matter of seconds always brought joy to Sakusa’s heart, even more so when they were recruited to join a special task force by the Air National Guard.

It was into their 20th mission wearing the exo-falcon suits that things decided to go very wrong.

It was a routine mission; get the target out of the area and bring them to justice. Or, if unable to, shoot them and get the hell out of there. They had done it countless of times; Sakusa was no stranger to staring down at death in the face but this round, he wasn’t the one to have death dragging them to the pits.

They had just flown out of the building when the RPG’s began to hit. Even with the exo-falcon wings, there was only so much they could do to get out of the way. Sakusa had the task of manhandling their target, the man far too large for Komori to hold onto and they had several angry soldiers on their tails. They just had to rech home base a few kilometres from where they were at and be safe, but someone decided to launch an RPG that knocked Komori out of the sky.

Sakusa could only watch as his cousin plummeting to the ground, smashing into a messy pile of scrapheap and human flesh. They couldn’t even go back and retrieve the body, let alone tell his family how he died. His family could only grieve that their son had died in the line of duty while Sakusa felt that he couldn’t protect the one friend he ever had in his life. The next day, he had sent in his resignation letter and left the army, only to find himself getting drawn back in when news of Captain Miya being found from the ice surfaced in the military circles.

Somehow, he found himself going back to the place that brought back many painful memories to him. Every turn in the hangar brought memories of Komori teasing him about trying to paint his jet a nasty yellow highlighter green. The absence of his cousin only made the guilt grow more to the point Sakusa went to see a therapist and over time, began to find that others had the same problem and decided to bring a support group together to talk out their problems. As luck may have it, he bumped into one Captain Miya on one of his daily jogs and after the man nearly mistook him for a very grouchy version of his grandfather, they had become good associates and Sakusa would even dare say they were now good acquaintances.

Which was why he was stunned to hear that Captain Miya and Black Widow were being hunted by SHIELD under the impression they had killed Director Ukai. More so when he saw them standing on his front porch, covered with soot. Normally he would have shooed anyone who was even remotely dirty but the moment he saw them, he quickly tugged them inside without questioning them, shoving them to the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

Once the two had settled did they begin to explain everything that had happened, from Hydra having always been a part of SHIELD to the part that Project Insight was an incentive to wipe out potential threats to Hydra. Hearing the stories that his grandfather had told him happening right before his eyes, Sakusa found himself volunteering to be part of their team even before they could ask him of it.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to get yourself mixed up in all of this when you’re already out of the game.” Captain Miya said as Sakusa scoffed, “Not if I can help it. My cousin died in the line of duty and my grandfather fought Hydra. If I don’t stand up to it, who will? Besides, I think I have something that might be of use.” He disappeared into the bedroom, pulling out a file that he wished he had burned the moment he had gotten his hands on before dropping it onto the dining table, both men staring at it before Akaashi decided to take a flip. The normally impassive agent’s eyebrows shot up as Sakusa smirked slightly, the agent going through the files before looking up at him.

“Are these the… I thought the project was scrapped.”

“It was, but they still have them. Nearest one is in Fort Nagisa behind several steel walls and security codes.” Akaashi snickered at that as he dropped the file, a smile curling on his lips as Osamu sighed, “I think it means that he can handle this.” Sakusa could feel himself smiling as Osamu gave a hand to him a smile on his face as he nodded, “Welcome to the team, Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

For the first time in years, Sakusa reached out and shook someone else’s hand.

…

Sato was your everyday joe who did a normal 9 to 5 desk job. He was going pretty high up in the ranks of SHIELD, getting promoted steadily to the point he can move about comfortably, have a nice house and maybe even go for fancy lunches with certain politicians.

That was exactly what he was doing now, eating lunch with a grubby politician who was funding quite a bit of SHIELD’s assets. Sato tried to smile as the man slurped sloppily on his spaghetti, trying not to take notice of the way spit and sauce flew to his face. Sato was only happy he managed to get a free meal at a high class restaurant in downtown Tokyo; only he wished there weren’t too many guards and he could maybe eat with a hot woman instead of an old man.

“Thank you for coming Sato-kun. Send my regards to Daishou for me. Oh, did I forget to tell you about my latest girlfriend. I’m telling you, she’s…” the politician drawls as Sato smiles, tuning it all out of his head as his thoughts went to the snake now in charge of SHIELD.

Another reason Sato is able to have a good lunch with this politician is because of Hydra. Unbeknownst to SHIELD, quite a number of its operatives were under the influence of Hydra, Sato himself having come from a long line of Hydra followers. He himself had been sent to a military school in the Alps as a teenager to be groomed in the ways of Armin Zola and the Red Skull.

Well, it helps to be on the top of the food chain.

Sato bows to the politician as he makes his way to the car, a simple buzzing sound in his pocket alerting him of a call as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. He sighs as he sees that Daishou was calling him, the agent whispering a few words to his men for some privacy before answering the call.

“This is Sato.”

“Hi Sato.”

This voice definitely did not belong to Daishou Suguru. Sato could already feel his eyes scanning the area for the perpertrator, the man continuing to speak as he drawled, “What do you want?”

“I just wanted a small chat. I’m the guy in the black jacket at your ten o’clock. Yes, that’s it.” A man with a black face mask raised a glass of wine at him, wavy black locks framing his face as he crossed his legs. The man was gorgeous, his outline framed with an expensive leather jacket and black combat boots. Somehow, he seemed very familiar but Sato couldn’t quite place where he had seen him…

“And why should I follow you?” Sato asks as the man gives a visible smile from the back of his mask, “Oh, I would hate to ruin that nice tie of yours. And it looks very expensive.” Sato gulps when he realises he has a red tag on his tie, zoned straight over his heart as he frantically nods, praying that he wasn’t about to lose his next promotion for what is about to happen.

…

“Maybe you shouldn’t have kicked him off the edge?” Osamu sighs as he face palms himself. As sexy as Akaashi looked kicking Sato off the building in one fell swoop, he wished he could have talked things out with the poor man before he plummeted to his death. His screams could still be heard as Akaashi gives a tiny pout which soon morphs into a grin as he asked, “What, you wanted to do it another way?”

“What?” Osamu groans as Sato’s voice rose higher, the man appearing in the air clutched by a very annoyed Sakusa who deposits him in a heap on the ground. The former soldier lands nicely onto the rooftop, the mechanical wings on his back folding into a neat backpack as he turned to face them, a small smile playing on his lips as he hears Sato groaning pathetically on the ground. Osamu could hear a couple of bones breaking in the man’s body as he grabs him by the collar, holding him in the air as Sato pleads for mercy.

“Alright! Alright! I yield! Zola’s algorithm is a program… for choosing Insight’s targets!” All agents grew silent as Sakusa points a gun at the back of Sato’s head, the man quickly rambling off the details as Osamu snaps, “What targets?”

“You! Agent Akaashi! Kuroo Tetsurou! The rest of the Avengers! Anyone who is a threat to Hydra. Now, or in the future!” Osamu frowns as he says that, wondering what he could possibly mean as Akaashi asks, “Future? You’re telling us that you guys can see the future?”

At his words, Sato begins to laughs, even though it hurts to do so as he grins, “How could it not? The 21st century is like a digital book. Zola taught Hydra how to read it! Through your bank records, medical histories, your damn exam scores! Zola’s algorithm evaluates people’s past to predict their future.” All three agents could hear their own hearts beating loudly in the air, Osamu choosing to ask the dreaded question.

“And then what?” At this, Sato pales as he begins to realise the mistake he has made, his body now shaking from fright as Osamu continued to hold him up while Sakusa cocked his gun for good measure.

“Oh shit, Daishou is gonna kill me.”

“And then what?! What happens afterwards?” Osamu yelled as Sato gulps, nailing the final nail in his coffin as he whispers, “Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list.

A few million at a time.”

…

The ride on the highway was silent as he sat behind the wheel, his metal fingers gripping against the gun at his side as he searches for his target. Right in front, he spots a certain black car zipping through the crowd, the four passengers oblivious to the hunter who was currently after them as the Winter Soldier smiles to himself.

He steps on the pedal, the sound of the engine roaring at full capacity echoing as it speeds across the highway, a black bull ready to hit its target right in the bullseye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be wild!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far my most favourite chapter to write. Had a blast just rewatching the scene and replaying it to get all the details right and in my head. Dang, I even found a handy website that listed just about every weapon each character uses in which scene which was super helpful in describing haha!
> 
> On a roll with Marvel now. Haven't touched the fandom in nearly a year and suddenly I'm just pouring over soundtracks and watching some of the ones I have missed or didn't liked (man I am actually surprised I'm finding them pretty good now haha and those I did liked are now meh, holy shit.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sakusa’s finger curl on the steering wheel of the car they had borrowed, the vehicle weaving in between other cars along the highway. Sato was squished at the back with a silent Akaashi, the spy turning a knife in his hand as though trying to decide to stab Sato in the gut or just scare the heck out of him as Osamu tried to run through the plan with them. The captain didn’t seem to want to believe that the very organisation that had saved him from his 70 year coma is about to wipe out innocents in a matter of hours and not to mention, the enemy that had cost him the lives of all of his allies was still alive.

“You won’t get away with this. Hydra doesn’t like leaks,” Sato breaths as Akaashi twirls the blade, nearly dropping it as the agent squeaks in terror.

“So why don’t you try sticking a cork into it?” Sakusa asked as Akaashi muttered, “Insight’s launching in sixteen hours, we’re cutting it a little bit close here.”

“I know. We’ll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly,” Osamu confirms as Sato’s eyes widened, the agent’s mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as he gape, “What?! Are you crazy?! That’s a terrible idea. I’m going to…” Sato doesn’t finish his sentence. A hand reached in, smashing through the glass and grabbing him by the throat, sending him flying out of the car and into oncoming traffic. Osamu tried to ignore the sound of a body getting smashed into squash on the other side, Sakusa letting out a curse as Akaashi readied his weapons, gun already locked and loaded as Sakusa yells, “Hold on!”

He drives ahead at full speed, his knuckles turning white as they sped down the highway. Already, sounds of cars being stopped could be heard as they raced through, a black SUV in pursuit behind them when an arm smashed through the top, snatching onto the steering wheel as Sakusa shouted, “What the hell?!” The attacker yanked out the steering wheel and tossed it away, reaching to grab onto the car as it began to swerve out of control. The trio braced themselves as Akaashi yelled, “Incoming” before the SUV smashed into the back of the car, sending the rolling ahead as Osamu shouts.

“Akaashi, get over here!” he yelled as Akaashi squeezed over, nearly knocking Sakusa in the face as the former pilot clambers onto them, the trio bracing themselves as Osamu kicked the door opened and jumped out. Sakusa lets out a curse as they smashed onto the ground, the sound of metal screeching piercing their ears as the car went on a roll, flipping several times before falling off the bridge. The three scrambled into opposite directions just as a shower of bullets rained over them, a man in black tactical gear leading the way as he sported a machine gun. A black mask covered his face along with a pair of tactical goggles, the mercenary raising his gun to spray the trio with bullets as Akaashi raised his gun.

He shoots at him as the Winter Soldier turned his attention to him, the spy smirking as he shoots. He scrambles over the top of a car before making a leap to the streets below, narrowly avoiding smashing into some passerby as civilians tried to run for cover. Above him he could hear Sakusa and Osamu being sprayed with bullets as he hides in the shadow of the bridge, reloading his Glock as he sees the shadow of the Winter Soldier looking for him from above. He slowly takes aim, praying that no one would start screaming again and alerting his presence as he sees the beginnings of a pair of goggles peeking from the bridge, whipping out of the shadows to shoot straight at him in the eye. Normally the bullets would have gone through but now, it only made the Winter Soldier stagger back as Akaashi makes a run for it, trying to blend into the crowd as he speaks into his phone. He quickly records his voice before setting it behind a fallen car, his heart racing as he loads his gun once more. He turns to see a car getting blown sky high by the Winter Soldier, the man’s footsteps getting closer as a smile curled on his lip.

_“Come on, take the bait,”_ he prays as he hears the familiar sound of a detonator rolling on the ground and the sound of a gun being locked and loaded. He turns to se the Winter Soldier crouched a few feet away from him, Akaashi moving to shoot him as the man whipped around and shoot him. Akaashi ducks, swearing about his cover being blown before the car in front of the soldier detonates, giving him time to leap from the car he was hiding behind and onto the Winter Soldier’s shoulders, gripping him in a headlock as he tries to stab him in the back. The mercenary was quick to throw him off, Akaashi slamming into a car as he grunts, pain blooming from his back as the mercenary aimed at him.

Akaashi snatches a magnet from his pocket and tosses it onto his arm, pining the soldier back as he scrambles for it. _Shit, he never had this much of a problem fighting anyone before!_ He yells as he charges into the crowd, trying to blend in as he shouts.

“Get out of the way!” he yells as he pushes screaming civilians aside. He barely manages to shove a woman to the side when a single gunshot breaks through the air, pain blooming through his shoulder as Akaashi grunts. He groans as he holds onto his now injured shoulder, the bullet having had missed his heart by a centimetre as he scrambles behind a car. He turns to see the Winter Soldier staring right into his eyes, his heart racing as the barrel of a locked gun stares right in front of his eyes.

“Damn, Osamu won’t be happy if I died such a stupid death,” Akaashi thought as he fumbles for his gun, his shoulder stretching as he attempts to load it when he hears a familiar shout and the sound of metal slamming into vibranium filling the air.

…

“What was up with this guy?” Osamu swears as he finally finishes with the mercenaries that had torn through an entire bus to get to him. Groaning as he quickly makes his way into the city, he hears a loud boom going off in the distance and a familiar voice cutting through the crowd before a single gunshot pierces the air. He doesn’t think twice as he runs into the fray, shield up as he sees the Winter Soldier staring straight at Akaashi, gun ready to fire as Osamu slams into him. The Winter Soldier whips around, slamming a metal fist into the shield, causing a loud boom to echo across the street as Osamu braced himself.

He pulls back as the Winter Soldier shoots at him, the shots getting rebounded as he slams the shield into him. The machine gun clatters to the ground as the Winter Soldier whipped out another gun, aiming straight at his head as Osamu slams the shield back into him, the Winter Soldier giving him a kick as he goes flying. Osamu’s back connects with a car as he barely manages to roll out of the way of a trail of bullets, cursing as he released it shield at the Winter Soldier. The soldier grabs onto it with ease, using it to bomarang it back into Osamu as the Captain dodges.

Before the Winter Soldier to snatch another gun, Osamu slams his body into him, the two of them rolling on the ground as he punches the man in the faces. The man didn’t even flinch as he sends a jab into his side, Osamu yelling in pain as he rolls to the side. A knife barely misses its mark on his face as Osamu rolls back, using his momentum to kick up and the Winter Soldier loses his grip on the knife. Osamu snatched the knife as he aims for the Winter Soldier’s torso, the soldier moving too quickly for him to catch up. It was almost as though both of them could read each other’s movements, both blocking and attacking at the right moment.

He dodges a punch to the face as he grabs the man in a chokehold, his arm wrapping around him as the Winter Soldier let outs a wheeze. Osamu has to fight back the nagging feeling in the back of his mind as he sends the man tumbling forward, his hand grabbing onto the mask from earlier as the Winter Soldier slams into the ground. The mercenary was quick to roll back up into a crouch, the smoke clearing enough for Osamu to look into the eyes of the man he had grown up with his entire life.

_“Hey, Samu,” Atsumu mutters as the two of them trek back to their house. The older twin was standing several feet behind from his brother as he attempted to unlock the front door, Atsumu sighing as he reached into his own pocket and took out what had to be the tenth spare key he had to make. Osamu always seemed to be losing his things but now, his hands were trembling too much for him to even open the door. His brother slowly took his younger twin’s scrawny hands, guiding him to open the door to let them inside, Osamu shuffling in as Atsumu closed the door behind them._

_At the young age of 15, the two of them had just lost their mother. The older Miya had been working so hard to feed her sons and pay for her youngest child’s medication until she finally died from overwork. Atsumu had never met his father, only knowing that he died when he stepped on a grenade during the war and got blown to bloody pieces. Atsumu himself was thinking of joining the army when he grew up but the thought of leaving his younger brother all alone, sickly and unable to care for himself made his gut twist._

_If getting into the military will ensure me a good paycheck and enough money to cover Osamu’s medicine, I will willingly leave him behind, Atsumu thought bitterly as Osamu whispered, “Hey, Tsumu… Was it my fault mum died?” Osamu turns, Atsumu watching as his younger twin slowly crumbled into tears, his thin shoulders shaking as he gripped onto the cheap funeral clothes Atsumu had managed to clobber together as he sobbed._

_“She worked to death because of me, didn’t she? If she hadn’t had to pay for my medicine, she wouldn’t have had to work so hard! Why didn’t she let me work and support the family when the only thing I can do is drag you all behind. Even you, you could have gone to military school but because of me…”_

_“Oi, Samu! Stop it!” Atsumu snaps as he reaches to hug his younger brother, the younger Miya sobbing into his brother’s chest as he whispers the same words over and over again._

_“I’m sorry for being so weak.” Atsumu hated the fact that Osamu always considered himself the burden of the family. Atsumu never thought of him as a burden; if Osamu had never been born, he wouldn’t have had known how to even share with others or be a better human being._

_“I will go to military school and earn enough money that you never have to work and live a comfortable life. You can make all the onigiri you ever want and open that restaurant you wanted to open in the corner of the neighbourhood. Remember Samu. I will always be with you, until the end of the line.” Osamu lets out a small sniffle as he pulls back, Atsumu thumbing away the tears from his younger brother’s face as he leans into his touch._

_“Well, that would be a long time coming, eh Tsumu?”_

“Tsumu?” Osamu whispers as he watches his older twin glaring back at him. Gone was the kind smile that greeted him every day or the warm presence of the brother who always protected him. Only sadness shone from behind the dark eyes he shared with him, Atsumu only speaking one sentence as he reached to aim his Glock straight at his twin’s face.

“Who the hell is Atsumu?” he growled as his gun was shot out of his hand. The former sergeant lets out a grunt as blood leaked from the wound, Osamu turning to see Akaashi steadying himself against the side of a car with a gun in hand. The spy had his mouth hanging open as he stares between the twins, Sakusa flying in not long after to gape at the situation when a loud boom goes off before them. Osamu grabs his fallen shield and holds it to cover himself, dashing towards the very spot his brother had been standing earlier.

“Atsumu! Tsumu! Hey, come back! come back!” he screams as he realises that his brother was gone. He sinks to his knees as the sound of sirens wailing pierced the air, tears rolling from his eyes as he presses his palms into his eyes. a body draped themselves over him, shielding him from the sounds of guns pointing at them and shouts for them to be arrested, Akaashi doing everything in his power to protect the cowering captain.

His brother was alive.

Atsumu was the Winter Soldier.

Atsumu was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just hope you guys dont mind on Sakusa being way more talkative than in canon but hey, even if someone does try to bust your ass, I think you would talk a bit more right?


	9. But I remember him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu gets flashbacks from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really really bad for making Atsumu go through hell in this chapter. Forgive me!

The past seventy years seemed almost like a dream to Atsumu.

He could never remember what life was before he became the Winter Soldier, not what happened in between those years. The only thing he knew was that he had too much blood on his hands to ever be forgiven by the gods, or be able to return to rest in peace by the sides of the ones he loved.

Every time he woke up from the ice, he could feel his mind being in a blurr. He would try to grasp at the few memories he had left, trying to keep a bit of himself human before it was all wiped away by the programming that Hydra did to him, turning him into a mercenary that only took lives away. Atsumu felt as though he was watching himself in the distance from a tiny corner of his brain, watching as his body moved out of his own will and committed crimes he never wanted to do.

More than once he remembered staring into the faces of people he remembered. He would scream at himself to stop only for him to deal the final blow.

Even to the one person he had a crush on since he met him.

It was a snowy day and Atsumu had planted himself in the shadows of the trail. He didn’t know for what purpose the man was taking this road on such an icy winter night but one thing he knew for sure; he wasn’t going to see the light of the next day. He remembered looking into the picture of his target, the now fully grey hair familiar along with the intense and kind eyes staring back at him. The man had aged well into his years, his beautiful face now framed with wrinkles as Atsumu memorised each detail.

He watches as the car pulls from the bend, ignoring the stinging of the cold against his body as he takes the shot. The bullet goes cleanly through the tires, sending the car skidding into the mountainside with a crash. Fuel began leaking from the side as he made hie way across, boots scrunching through the snow as he got his gun ready. Flexing his metal arm, he yanks the car door aside to see a middle aged man slumped in his seat, blood trickling from the corner of his face as he turns to see his attacker. He could hear the tiniest intake of breath as the man looks up at him, an emotion stirring within Atsumu’s gut as the man’s voice pierces his mind.

“Atsumu, is that you?” He doesn’t think twice as he shoots him square in the eyes, blood dripping from the wound as the man slumps dead in the car seat. Atsumu never looks back as he sets the car on fire, burning away all evidence of his victim as he retreats into the shadows.

He doesn’t think twice of the tears falling from his eyes, slowly freezing against his skin as he makes his way into the SUV waiting to bring him back to headquarters.

…

_“Kita-san!” Atsumu yells as he races up to the man, nearly falling on his face as he skids to a stop. He had a bouquet of flowers behind his back that he was trying very hard to protect, a small blush tinging his cheeks as he whipped them out to give them to Kita. The man raised an eyebrow as Atsumu bows low, his blonde hair covering his eye as he yelps, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Kita-san! I thought you might like some flowers since they’re hard to get now.” In the background, Aran was trying to hold back a snorting Ginjima and Akagi, Omimi trying his best not to laugh as Kita eyes the flowers, slowly taking them in before a small smile spreads on his lips._

_“Thank you for the flowers. As much as I appreciate them, Sergeant Miya,” Atsumu’s ears prick up as he sees Kita’s face reddening._

_Does that mean he likes him? Atsumu yelps internally as a loud sneese escapes from Kita’s lips, Atsumu stepping back in shock as he realises Kita was now having full blown rashes on his face as he coughs, “I’m allergic to roses.”_

Atsumu coughs as he lies on the ground, his body covered with blood as he attempts to get up. He had tried to resist getting brainwashed again and that earned him a hell of a beating, his body now covered with whip marks as he attempted to get up. His metal arm screeched as he slams it into the face of his torturer, the man continuously speaking the words as he tried to resist them.

Kita. Of all people he had to kill, why did he kill the one person he loved most?

…

_“Yo Miya! I have something for you!” Kuroo Tatsuya calls as the twins turn to look at the scientist, the man having a smirk on his face as Atsumu groans, “Can you please call us by our first names? Its so confusing to refer us to our surnames.”_

_“Sorry! Habits! Anyways, Osamu. I got this little baby for you,” Kuroo smirks as he whips the cloth off a round shield. Atsumu let out a whistle as his twin picks it up, his eyes widening when he realises how light it was as Kuroo grins, “Vibranium, the strongest metal on earth. All packed into this little baby. Its gotta be better than that hunk of junk you’re now using for a shield right?” The scientist wiggles his eyebrows at him just as he waves at someone in the background, both twins spinning to see a sullen Suna Rintarou making his way towards them. Atsumu had to do his best not to giggle as Osamu turns a bright red, the younger twin trying to hide his face behind the shield as his crush eyes the group._

_“What have we got here?” he asked, Osamu stammering as Atsumu grins, “Kuroo-san was just about to bring this baby for a test run. Hmm, wonder what we should do?” He grins at his twin, Osamu not wanting to look at Suna in the eye after the mess he had landed himself the previous day when he had to make out with a secretary to get his hands on Suna’s picture. The SSR agent was by all means not pleased whatsoever and even kneed Osamu in the balls for good measure before stomping away._

_“Well, what do you think?” Kuroo grins as Osamu peeks from behind the shield ever so slightly just as Suna grunts, snatching a glock from the nearby table to shoot at the shield. Atsumu let’s out a shout as he ducks, Kuroo flying for cover as Osamu held the shield in front of his face. The poor captain trembles as he was assaulted by his crush for a good minute, the agent finally stopping his onslaught when he ran out of bullets. Atsumu gaped as Suna put down the gun onto the table like nothing had happened and smirked, Osamu peeking ever so slightly over the edge of the shield to see him say, “I think it works fine.”_

_As the three men watch the agent walk away, Atsumu could only put his arm around his brother as Kuroo gawked at how the shield had next to no scratches as he says, “I think you fell for the wrong fox, little bro.”_

_“Shut up Tsumu. And Mr Kuroo, I think I might have some useful designs to the shield and uniform,” Osamu says faintly as he hands a scrap of paper to the scientist, who promptly took it before ushering the rest of the stunned scientists to get back to work._

…

Atsumu watches from the scope of his sniping rifle as an old man pulled up at the front of a school, a small boy leaping out of the front seat as his grandfather waved him off. He didn’t turn back as his old man pulled off the curb, heading to the traffic lights ahead as Atsumu pulled the trigger.

There was a scream as the car exploded into a ball of flames, engulfing Ukai Ikkei as the former head of SHIELD burned to death inside. Ukai Keishin could only scream as he tried to save his grandfather, Atsumu moving to pack his gear and report back to Hydra as the sound of sirens filled the air.

…

The carehome was now a ball of flames. Atsumu stayed for a while longer as he hears the sounds of sirens filing the air, trying to put out the flames in vain as he looks down at the names of the men he had just put out.

Omimi Ren.

Akagi Michinari.

Ginjima Hitoshi. Killed in a accident when his plane was shot out of the sky.

Aran Ojiro died from natural causes several years back.

He silently crossed off the faces of the men he once worked with off his book before retreating into the darkness, the gun on his back weighing him ton like a ton of bricks.

..

Atsumu screamed as he tried to fight back, his arm burning as they attempted to remove it. He had woken up from the fall to realise that his arm was now a bloody mess, his body battered to a fault as a leering face grinned back at him. He recalled the countless times he had been subjected to his experiments, Atsumu often wondering what the hell the mad scientist had put in him as he tried to replicate the serum that had been given to his younger brother.

Looks like the damn thing worked to a certain degree.

“Time for a little reconditioning eh, Sergeant Miya?”

…

The scientist gave a yell as Atsumu punched him onto his back, his muscles coiling as he found himself standing on his feet. He reached out to grip his aching head, his memories now a jumble as he attempted to sort them out. He didn’t care about the fact that he had a slowly healing hole in his hand, his body aching from the fight from earlier as the face of a man identical to him kept swimming behind his eyelids as he tried to forget.

“Atsumu?”

Who the hell was that?

Wait, what was his name?

Why did he seem so familiar?

Why did he feel like he was missing something important?

“Ah, you’re awake,” a man spoke as Daishou walked into the room. Some of the scientists bowed to him as Atsumu snarled, several guards moving to restrain him back into his chair and clipping on restraints for good measure as the Winter Soldier snarled.

“Who was he? That man, back there.” Daishou merely smiled as he looked almost sadly at the mercenaries face, the scientist who had been tending to him earlier moving to speak to him.

“His memories seemed to be coming back more often sir. I don’t know how much longer till he fully remembers.’

Memories. Were those the things coming back to haunt him every time he was on missions?

Those weren’t things he had dreamed off or made up?

Did he really love someone in the past?

“Then erase them! We can’t have the Winter Soldier backing out on us right now,” Daishou snaps as the scientist bows, moving to quickly smash some controls on a nearby control panel as Atsumu pleads, his voice raw as he begs, “Not again. Please…”

_“Atsumu! Please, don’t go!”_ the man’s voice from earlier screamed in his mind as Daishou’s lip curled.

“I’m sorry soldier. But I need to make sure you do your job.” Atsumu could only struggle in his restraints as he felt the machine whirring to life, bolts shooting through his brain as he tried not to scream. His body slowly convulsed as he felt his memories getting wiped, the mercenary trying to hold onto a single memory before everything faded away.

_“I will be with you till the end of the line, Osamu._

_Always.”_


	10. Cuz I will be with you until the end of the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers fight. Will Hydra win or will SHIELD prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterda; just have a lot of things going on and trying to get back on track. Running on two hours of sleep too so thats helpful.
> 
> Finally decided how to end this story; its going to be around 22 to 23 chapters long and hopefully things will go to plan. With chapter 10 rolling out, we're coming to the end of the Winter Soldier arc and moving on to the Civil War arc, which I never thought I would rewatch and actually enjoy haha! And with this story almost finished writing, I thought heck, more SakuAtsu stories so why not do Phantom of the Opera (I blame my best friend who is all things musical crazed but hey I dragged her into anime so its not too bad of a tradeoff). 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Osamu stares out at the water of the dam as his fingers drum on the cold metal. The wind whipped through his hair as he let out a sigh, his breath curling into smoke and disappearing into the wind as he looks out at the water. The sound of water rushing beneath barely does anything to steal the roaring thunder in his heart, his mind still going over and over the fact that his twin brother was still alive.

Atsumu was still alive after falling several hundred feet to his death.

The serum… all those experiments that they did on him back when he had been captured by Hydra, how could he forget that? Atsumu had complained about feeling weird afterwards, of some of his memories getting jumbled up and how his body seemed to be shifting ever so slightly as the days went on so why didn’t he see the signs?

Why did he not bother searching for his brother when he had the chance?

If he hadn’t left him to be tortured in the hands of Hydra. Maybe.. just maybe…

“You know he is going to be there right?" a voice calls as Sakusa moves to stand beside him. The ex-pilot took his place by his side, Osamu thanking him silently for the companionship he provided. Sakusa was just as dumbfounded about the fact that the brother that his grandfather had spoke so highly of was alive and killing people. Even when this is over, Atsumu’s name will never be cleared from the crimes he had committed. Osamu couldn’t even imagine how Atsumu would be like if he ever did regain all of his memories; he would be a broken man best off not remembering the faces of the friends he killed.

Ukai had filled them in after revealing that he was alive and kicking. His trusted aid, Shimizu Kiyoko had rescued them from Hydra and brought them to a secure facility, surprising the agents with the presence of their leader.

Other than having a lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collar bone, perforated liver and one hell of a headache (the doctor had to gently remind him of the fact he had a punctured lung. Who the hell could forget that tiny detail?), Director Ukai was ready to kick SHIELD’s ass, in particular one Daishou Suguru.

As he filled them in on the plan to take back SHIELD from Hydra’s clutches, Osamu could only think of how they had managed the problem to get out of hand.

How did Suna managed to let Hydra grow under his command?

How did everything revert back to the state it had been 70 years ago?

Had all the deaths of the Inarizaki commandos, of their murders, of Atsumu’s suffering been for nothing?

Osamu didn’t even want to stay behind to listen to the rest of the story, opting to get some fresh air as the agents discussed amongst themselves about their next plan. The captain spent the next hour or so trying to clear his mind, wishing that this was only a bad dream and that he could wake up back in his bed in 1945, making onigiri in the local restaurant and having his brother swing in for dinner and annoy the hell out of him.

He almost wished he had never become Captain Miya if that meant keeping everyone safe.

“I know.” Of course he will be there. Even worse, they might have to fight to the eath.

“Look, whoever he used to be, the guy he is now, I don’t think he’s the kind you save. He’s the kind you stop.” Sakusa’s words didn’t even pierce through Osamu’s already numb heart as he grips the railing ever so tighter, taking in a deep breath through his nose as he spoke.

“I don’t know if I can do that.”

Killing his twin? As if that ever became an option.  
  


“I don’t know if you can do that.”

“He will,” Osamu whispers, pushing himself off the edge as he turns to make his way to the van. Sakusa watches the disappearing frame of the captain before calling out, his voice barely reaching him over the roaring waters as he yells, “And where are you going?” Osamu turns to him and smirks, the signature Miya smirk gracing his features as he says.

“If you’re gonna fight a war, you gotta wear a uniform.”

…

Things were not going according to Daishou’s plan.

Just as he managed to group all of the World Security Council Members into one room to finish them off, the escaped fugitive Captain Miya had decided to grace them with his presence, his voice bouncing off every speaker in the SHIELD facility as every SHIELD agent listened in. Daishou could only watch as the Triskelion descended into chaos, SHIELD and Hydra agents fighting each other, former friends tearing into each other’s throats. On that day, SHIELD, the very symbol of peace, had crumbled.

The world no longer had an organisation to keep them safe.

“What is the meaning of this, Daishou?!” one of the Council Member snaps as Daishou smirks, his lips curling as he shrugs, “I guess I’ve got the floor.” At his words, several Strike agents storm into the room, the Council members quick to raise their hands in surrender as Daishou removes a gun from his pocket.

“Now then, my dear council members, do we have a deal?”

Before anyone could even blink, Council Member Tarada Sayaka lunged forward, bringing up a high heel to kick into Daishou’s gut before shooting out the Strike members in the room. Daishou groaned as she gave him a kick in the groin for good measure, causing him to crumple into a heap before pointing a gun at his skull, her voice slowly morphing into that of a males as Agent Akaashi Keiji rips off the face mask off his face to give a smirk identical to Captain Miya’s.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I step on your moment?”

…

Osamu grunts as he climbs into the belly of the Helicarrier, the structure already flying into the sky as he takes in a breath. Right in front of him, his twin stands looking straight at him in the eye. Miya Atsumu’s face was impassive, his eyes dead and lifeless as Osamu breathes, raising up is hands as he slowly inches towards his brother.

“Hey, Tsumu. People are going to die. I can’t let that happen.” Atsumu doesn’t say a word as Osamu feels a sweat bead down the side of his head.

“Tsumu. Please… don’t make me do this,” he begs, his voice coming out in a pathetic whine as Atsumu reaches into his pocket, revealing a dagger as Osamu lets out a breath, slowly propelling himself forward to meet the charge as he used his shield to block the attack. His brother was fast, swiping him without mercy as he barely managed to use his shield to block. Osamu whirled his shield as he tried to block the blade, the dagger coming too close to his face for comfort several times before he managed to smash the shield into Atsumu’s metal arm. That only pissed him off as his metal arm clenched up, moving to knock Osamu in the face as he stumbled back. Atsumu raised the dagger in the air as Osamu swung the shield into his face, knocking the Winter Soldier backwards as he frantically punches a few keys into the controls, the machine whirring as he snatches out the card before he was thrown back by Atsumu.

Osamu grasps onto him as they both tumbled downwards onto the glass belly of the ship, the glass almost shattering under their weight as the two fought. Now the fight has turned into one of fists; Osamu barely managed to dodge each one of his brother’s strikes. It hurt him to see him fight; every move reminded him of times when they were kids and teenagers fooling about in their house, pretending to be brave soldiers in the war. Atsumu would always be the one putting Osamu in a headlock, his laughter bouncing off the walls as Osamu begged him to yield.

Osamu wraps his arm around his brother’s neck as he attempts to take him out. All he needed was one move and he could snap his neck. Atsumu let’s out his first cry as he fumbles for breath, letting out a few wheezes as Osamu shouts to him, begging for him to drop the blade as he yells, “Tsumu! Stop!” He continues to hold on until his brother passes out, his dagger slipping out of his grasp. Osamu quickly pockets it before climbing to place the chip in its place, struggling to climb before climbing onto the railing.

“Captain Miya? Are you there? All systems are in place, just yours,” Agent Shimizu spoke into his commlink as he shouts, “I’m almost… shit!” He lets out a cry as a bullet grazed his arm, the captain hissing as he turned to see Atsumu now holding onto a gun. The Winter Soldier fired again, this time almost hitting his face as Osamu scrambles for it, not even caring to use his shield for protection as he races for the console. He whips out the card from his pouch and jams it into its place just as a bullet pierced his gut, causing him to cry out in pain before slipping to the ground. Wheezing, he turns to see that the system was now active, using the last of his strength to whisper into his commlink for them to open fire.

“System in place. Open fire.”

“What?! No! You’re still in there!” Akaashi snaps as Osamu chuckles. He wished he could have seen how killer the spy would have looked in heels and a skirt, blood dripping from his mouth as he pulls himself up.

“I’m right where I need to be,” he smiles as Agent Shimizu opened fire, the ships beginning to rain hell on each other as the ship rocked. Osamu held onto the railing for dear life as the helicarrier began to fall apart, smoke rising in the air as he heard a cry. He turns to see Atsumu pined underneath a fallen beam, the Winter Soldier’s face contorted in pain as he attempts to lift himself up.

Ignoring the pain in his gut, Osamu jumps down to his brother’s aid, calling out his name as he rushes to his side. Atsumu appeared to have crushed a few ribs as he grunts out in pain, Osamu slowly lifting the beam to free him as Atsumu lunged, his fingers wrapping around Osamu’s throat as the younger twin wheezed.

“Atsumu. Its me… its Osamu, your damn twin brother.” Atsumu doesn’t say anything as he chokes him, Osamu crying out as he kicks his brother in the ribs, further causing him pain as his twin howls. Atsumu collapses onto the ground, groaning in pain before turning to glare at him with rage filled eyes.

“Your name is Miya Atsumu, my older twin brother by five minutes! You served in the 107th! You were a soldier and my pride! You’ve known me forever!”

He lunges at Osamu, the two of them rolling around the floor as more debris fell on top of them, barely missing the two brothers as the glass beneath them shattered. Now, Osamu was being pinned down, his head exposed to the outside world as Atsumu grips his collar, his metal arm raised to pummel him over and over in the face as he yells.

“You are my mission!” he continues to hit him even as his brother’s nose breaks. Osamu winces as pain blooms in his nose, the pain spreading as he felt his cheek shatter as Atsumu continues to scream, “You. Are. My. Mission!” He stills for a moment, panting as he raised his arm one more time to see Osamu smiling sadly at him, a single eye looking right at him as he smiles.

“Then do it.” Atsumu raises his fist for the final blow, hovering over Osamu’s face as the younger twin smiles. Ah, what a way to die…

If this helps Atsumu remember, he would gladly die for him over and over again.

“Cause I’m with you till the end of the line.” Atsumu’s eyes falter just for a moment as the beam below Osamu breaks, sending the captain pummelling to his death below. Atsumu barely manages to hold on as he watches his twin fall into the water, the helicarrier falling in after him.

As Osamu hits the water, he doesn’t register the cold metal hand grabbing onto his uniform and dragging him to the surface, depositing him on the sandy shores of the nearby lake before disappearing into the city, never to be seen as hell rained across Tokyo that fateful day.

…

_“Oi, Tsumu. You’re the one leaving for the army so why are you the one crying?” Osamu groans as he watches his older brother sniffle. The uniform fits his body snuggly, his bleached blonde hair making him look more like a punk than a soldier as Atsumu wipes away a tear, “Shit, I ain’t crying!”_

_“Oh shut it and go! I will be fine and besides, you get to visit every month! I won’t die without you! Better yet, I finally get to have my peace and quiet,” Osamu tries to grin over the sadness bubbling in his gut. Atsumu had always been there for him since they were born; how was he supposed to live life without him?_

_“Fine! Fine! I’m going! But first,” Atsumu smirks, pulling his brother into a bone crushing hug as the younger Miya flays his arms. Atsumu brings his brother to peck a kiss on his forehead, earning a blanch and a punch to the gut from Osamu as he grins, reaching to ruffle his brother’s hair before connecting their foreheads together._

_“Don’t worry. I will be with you till the end of the line, little bro.”_

_Ten minutes later, he stands on the front of the house watching as his brother disappears down the road towards the town, his waving hand slowly becoming a dot as he disappeared from sight. Osamu doesn’t even register the tears falling from his eyes as he stands alone in the house, wishing he could be of use towards someone for once in his life._

_“Until the end of the line, big brother.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the end of the Winter Soldier arc! Honestly it hurt having to rewatch the scene of Bucky beating the shit out of Steve's face in the movie; I swear every time I hear him say "Cause I will be with you until the end of the line", it totally breaks my heart *sobbing like hell.
> 
> Also, wouldn't want to miss an opportunity of having Akaashi in a skirt haha!
> 
> Next chapter should be out either Tuesday or Thursday (Wednesday is my normal posting time but thats going to be hell for me with classes for almost 10 hours straight across on Zoom *doing the budshitva poses Tanaka and Nishinoya did in the anime while someone screams for my soul to come back to Earth.)
> 
> Have a great day!


	11. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have to come with me.” Sakusa smiles behind his mask as he steps towards the Miya grave, clapping his hands together to offer one more prayer before standing up.
> 
> “I know. When do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add the bit where they stand in the graveyard and speak to Nick Fury about what to do next. This chapter is a bit shorter than normal since I initially wrote it intending to end it there but I'll make up with the next chapter!
> 
> Gonna have 10 hours of class today. Kamisama, save my soul!
> 
> Enjoy!

Osamu never thought this would be a weirder time to be alive.

Standing at the grave that marked that he and his brother were dead was one thing.

Osamu gently places some flowers on the ground, the cold autumn air breaking through his clothes. With the serum, he doesn’t feel the cold as much but sometimes he wishes that he did since it does good to slap some sense of reality back into his brain. Sakusa watches from afar as he clasps his hands together, praying to the Miya grave for a few minutes, the scent of the incense sticks burning in the air before he got to his feet and stepped back.

“Never expected you to be praying to your own grave,” a voice remarks as Akaashi steps into view. Osamu gave a low whistle as the ex-spy approached, decked in a crisp black suit with a dark blue tie that brought out his eyes. The man had been in an intense meeting with the committee of world leaders about all of SHIELD’s information getting leaked to the public. The ex-spy hadn’t even flinched as he was bombarded with insult after insult, taking each one like a champ before stepping out of the room with a smile on his face.

“You’re not going to put any of us in prison. You know why? Because you need us. Yes, the world is a vulnerable place and yes, we helped make it that way. But we’re also the ones best qualified to defend it. So, if you want to arrest me, arrest me. You’ll know where to find me.” The leaders could only gap as Akaashi walks out of the room, cameras following his every move as the door slams behind him.

“I’m surprised you’re not going to go with him,” Akaashi muses as he comes to stand in front of the Miya grave. He gets to his knees, clapping his hands together to offer his prayers and respects to the Miya family before getting up, Sakusa watching them as Osamu sighs, “I don’t think I’m cut out for that business. Besides, I just got an invitation to move into the best apartments in Shinjuku.” He holds up his phone to reveal the name Kuroo Tetsurou written across it, Akaashi rolling his eyes as he thought of the playboy billionaire and the few months he had to play secretary to him. It was a miracle he hadn’t tasered him given the number of times the man tried to pounce on him.

“How about you? You’re one of us now. Could use a man with your abilities,” Akaashi asks as Sakusa shrugs, “Kuroo offered me a place in the tower as well. As long as its clean, I don’t mind.”

“And you, Akaashi?” Osamu asks, his voice almost pleading as Akaashi smiles. He reaches to pat Osamu’s face, his long fingers trailing along his jawline as he smiles, “I’m a spy. I can’t stay in one place forever, especially when it involves Kuroo Tetsurou.” He leans in to give Osamu a peck on the lips, the captain jolting slightly as he leans in. Akaashi gives his lips a lick for good measure before stepping back, his gunmetal eyes smirking at him as he steps back.

“Besides, I can always visit.” Akaashi reaches into his bag to pull out a file with Russian words written across the brown paper, handing it over to Osamu as he nods.

“I did what I could. I just hope you won’t be as dumb as I think you are and go find him.” Akaashi turns before Osamu could speak back, moving to drape his body across his motorcycle and taking off down the road, Sakusa raising an eyebrow as he watch Osamu turn from pale to pinkish.

“Interesting,” he murmurs as Osamu shakes himself out of his thoughts, moving to open the file as he sucks in a breath. A picture of Atsumu being encapsuled in ice was clipped to it along with a picture of him from his army days. Osamu ran a finger along his brother’s picture, his heart already set out to find him as Sakusa asks, “You going after him?”

“I didn’t think you would have that much interest in him.” Sakusa scowls at the comment, having had encounter the other Miya back during the battle of the Triskelion. When he had come face to face with him, he couldn’t help but be drawn in by him, of the volumes of emotions that spoke behind those tortured eyes and his desire to bring him out of that hell.

“I don’t have anything better to do.”

“You don’t have to come with me.” Sakusa smiles behind his mask as he steps towards the Miya grave, clapping his hands together to offer one more prayer before standing up.

“I know. When do we start?”

…

The World War 1 exhibit in the Tokyo National museum was quiet at this hour, most people occupied with work or studying in school. The man ducked his head under his cap, hoping that the beard managed to conceal him as he makes his way forward, scanning his way inside as he listens to the sound of the narrator speaking above his head. Pictures of men long dead stare back at him as he comes to a stop in front of the Inarizaki Commandos exhibit, taking in the sight of Kita Shinsuke who remained immortalised in the picture as he closed his eyes.

_“What? You like Kita-san? Are you a masochist or what?” Osamu hisses as Atsumu clobbers him over the back of his head. The moment he had met the fox-like man from another regimen, he had found himself wanting to get scolded to death by that sharp tongue of his and to hold that smaller body against his for comfort. Even though Kita was stern, he was kind and acted like the father they never had._

_“What?! Just because he has a sharp tongue…”_

_“He scolds you all the time! Are you trying to get his attention the bad way?!”_

_“That’s the only way I can get to him!” Osamu sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. It still puzzled Atsumu to see his younger twin looking even better than him now; gone was his skinny frame to be replaced by muscles that riveled his own and his abs… Atsumu had been working hard for years and still hadn’t got to that level! Osamu had levelled up instantaneously!_

_“There is no way someone would refuse a Miya,” Atsumu smirks as Ginjima called from the other side of the room, Akagi snickering as he yells, “As if anyone would want to date the dumber of the Miyas. If anyone has a shot, that would be Osamu!”_

_“Shut it!” Atsumu snaps as their teammates laughed, their laughter only stopping when Kita enters and reprimands them for making so much noise that night as Atsumu tries not to blush._

“Kita Shinsuke was the father figure of the Inarizaki Commandos. After the war, he went on to marry Suna Rintarou but was tragically killed in a car accident thirty years ago, dying at the age of 50 on Christmas Day.”

Atsumu tries to stop the images from that night from flooding his mind, of the look of recognition flooding Kita’s eyes as he shoot him in the head, ending his pain before taking off into the night.

“ Sergeant Miya Atsumu was Captain Miya’s best friend both in the battlefield and at home. He was the only one of the Inarizaki Commandos to have lost his life in battle.” Atsumu leans in to read the display describing his life story printed into the glass. He could barely remember anything from his time as Miya Atsumu before he was turned into the Winter Soldier, his mechanical arm clenching in the folds of his jacket as he tried not to smash it.

“Samu,” he whispers as a single tear falls from his eye, the former Winter Soldier departing shortly for a new destination where he hoped no one would be able to find him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the Winter Soldier arc of the story! Next would be mostly Civil War with some aspects of Age of Ultron thrown in.
> 
> Not exactly related to this chapter but going to list down some potential fics I might write. Leave a comment if you would like one of them to come true!
> 
> 1\. SakuAtsu Star Wars au - Sakusa is a Sith Lord under Kylo Ren but develops a Force Bond with Atsumu, a racer turned Jedi (eventually they end up together, not sure how to go about that haha!)
> 
> 2\. Tarzan IwaOi au (cuz Iwa-chan is a gorilla haha!) - Iwaizumi as Tarzan and Oikawa as a crazy scientist trying to study gorillas. He doesnt expect to fall for the man who acts like a gorilla himself!
> 
> 3\. Les Mis au - Kuroo as Valjean and he takes in Keiji, Suga's orphaned kid who eventually falls for Bokuto. I like the musical but not too well versed in it so not sure if I would be confident enough to write it all out.
> 
> Have your picking and have fun! Next chapter is up on Saturday!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter!


	12. Life in Kuroo Towers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life as an Avenger begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now in the next arc! Man it was crazy trying to rewatch Civil War and Age of Ultron in hoping to get this right but hope you guys liked it! I always thought it would be cool if all of them lived in the tower together and considering they have some sort of superpower, imagine them trying not to wring each other's necks when they get pissed off fufu.
> 
> Enjoy!

Osamu stabs at the button to the coffee machine several times before hearing a snarky laugh behind him. A shadow falls over him as Kuroo Tetsurou, founder of Kuroo Industries aka Ironman and his current benefactor presses several buttons, coffee pouring into a mug before making an Ironman topping out of whip cream for the sleep deprived captain before Kuroo snags it from him.

“You know, all you need to do is ask if you want to make a cup of coffee,” Kuroo grins as he hands the mug to him, Osamu raising an eyebrow as the man turned to make another mug for himself. Like everything in the Kuroo Tower, things seemed to be made to drive Osamu crazy given how non-tech savvy he was. The most he could do was operate his mobile phone and even then it was to use Wikipedia and Youtube; mostly just to see past videos of himself and the Inarizaki Commandos. Kuroo had found it entertaining as hell when he failed to make coffee for the first time, instead causing the coffee machine to self destruct (you can never be too careful if someone tries to use your coffee machine to take over the world, Kuroo had shrugged). It was a miracle his secretary could even tolerate the man and stick close him the entire time; the bespectacled blonde was a class of salty of his own and if Osamu had thought that Atsumu had a bad personality, Tsukishima Kei took the cake.

“You know, if you want to find files on your brother, all you have to do is ask. I can get Kenma to crack into any file in the world no problem,” Kuroo sneers as Osamu fought the urge to fling back the coffee into the man’s face.

“I prefer to do things the legal way.”

“Oh really? I thought that you guys did all kinds of nasty back in the day. Blowing up facilities, bombing cities, all that jazz?”

“At least I don’t go around creating killer robots that levelled an entire city.” That seemed to strike a nerve in Kuroo’s cord as the CEO’s had a vein throb in his head. He brought the mug to his lips, sipping on his coffee loud enough to annoy Osamu before glaring at him from the rim of his mug, golden eyes glaring at him as he smirks.

“You better watch out, Cap. Just because you’re an Avenger, doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass if I have the chance,” he gives Osamu’s butt a slap for good measure, the Captain nearly dropping his mug to the ground as the CEO cackled the entire way to the elevator. Osamu groans as he drags himself back to his room, sitting in front of the computer as JARVIS’s voice spoke up.

“Good morning, Miya Osamu-san. How may I be of service today?”

“Bring up all recent footage and case files for Miya Atsumu.”

“Permission denied. All files inaccessible.” Osamu sighs as several files remained locked to him, turning to see some of the documents Akaashi had managed to snag on his brother from Russia. Turns out his brother had been dragged from Hydra facility to the next, frozen until he was needed again and getting his memory wiped. Over and over again, they repeated the process until Miya Atsumu nearly winked out of existence, only his body remaining behind. Osamu shuddered as he thought of all the horrible things his brother had done, having gone through the case files of the people he had supposedly murdered. Kita’s file had haunted him for weeks until he was finally able to open it, grimacing as he read the details of how he had been found.

Osamu sighs as he leans back in his chair when the door opens, revealing a fidgeting Kageyama as he stepped into the room. The young boy had somehow managed to gain powers from experiments done to him and after rescuing him from the clutches of Hydra, they had adopted him as one of the younger Avenger recruits. Kageyama mostly stayed silent, hiding in his room as he played mental volleyball with himself or if someone asks him if they would like to join him. Initially Osamu found it unnerving that the boy could read his mind and rather much preferred to speak telepathically over verbally, but over time he grew fond of him and treated him like the little brother he never had.

_“Osamu-san, are you ok?”_ he asks as Osamu smiles weakly. He didn’t make an effort to hide the dark bags under his eyes since he knew it wouldn’t make a difference. Besides, Kageyama was having a hell of a time himself, still having raging nightmares over his sister dying in Sokovia. At first, his nightmares would wake the entire tower up and Osamu found himself nursing the crying boy to sleep. Kuroo had tried giving him some medication and while it did help him control his powers as he slept, it did little to stop the nightmares themselves.

“Hey bud. You want to play a game of volleyball? I could use some exercise,” Osamu smiled as Kageyama eagerly nodded. Ever since coming to the tower, Kuroo had made an effort to get the team together for a game of volleyball once in a while. Although most of the time the team was often unbalanced considered most of them had some form of superpower and Kageyama could literally read their minds for the next move. Tsukishima had nearly called it quits several times after having his ass handed to him over and over and with Kuroo using parts of his Ironman costume to play, that put the secretary at a clear disadvantage.

The two of them made their way down to the gym, Kageyama helping Osamu press some buttons for the gym to turn into a volleyball court. As annoying as Kuroo was, the man had the right idea in making the gym convertible into any sort of sports facility they wanted; except for a pool. They had one on the top floor. The two settled for receiving and passing, Osamu glad to have the ball distracting him as Kageyama spoke using his mind, nearly catching him off guard as he asked.

_“You’re thinking of Atsumu-san again.”_

“What did I tell you about reading my mind?” Kageyama flinched at his voice as Osamu groaned, “Yes I am. What about it?”

_“You just seem so sad. Whenever we go on missions, you were always focused but the moment we come home, all of your thoughts go to him.”_

Osamu doesn’t bring up the idea that Kageyama must be doing the same for his sister, the boy biting his lip as he focused on passing.

“But I think it will be alright. I mean, he managed to escape the Triskelion so he should be out there somewhere,” Kageyama whispers as Osamu smiles. It was true that he had been the one to drag him out and he did have the hope he would one day find his twin once more.

The only issue was, he wasn’t the only one looking for him. After Akaashi had leaked all of SHIELD’s files to the world, news of Atsumu being the Winter Soldier and being the killer of many important people had sparked an unofficial manhunt for him. While the governments haven’t explicitly called for his arrest, people were trying to hunt the man down and bring him to justice. Osamu’s only hope was that despite all the hell Hydra put him through, Atsumu had enough knowledge and skills to survive on his own.

Kageyama cried out as the ball soared through the air, the boy having accidently tossed it too high as Osamu jumped. His palm connected with the ball and it crashed to the ground with a loud slam, leaving some marks on the ground as Kageyama murmured in worry, “Oh man. Kuroo-san is going to kill us.” Before Osamu could retort about how the billionaire was literally breathing in cash, the door opened to reveal a slightly dishevelled Sakusa Kiyoomi, the former soldier holding up his phone as he said, “Osamu, you have a phone call.”

…

Akaashi sits in his chair, trying his best not to squirm as the man in front of him gave him a toothy smile. He tried to ignore the fact he had a bodyguard behind him wielding a vibranium spear, his face impassive as the prince gave him a smirk.

“So you’re Aka-chan. You’re prettier than I thought,” he smirks as Akaashi gives a low bow.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me today, Prince Tooru of Aoba Johsai.” After the decision between the United Nations to hold the Avengers accountable for their actions in Sokovia and Lagos, the United Nations had decided to come together to amend and sign the Sokovia accords. Much to Osamu’s horror, Akaashi had agreed to a certain degree that they need to be held accountable for their actions, choosing to represent the Avengers in the meeting since he was just about the only one among the lot with civilised manners.

Then he learnt that the mysterious Aoba Johsai royal family were to be present to speak of their fallen countrymen during the accords and Akaashi had decided to take the plunge and speak to the Crown Prince himself. If the country was able to mine vibranium as thought mining water without issues, they must have a way to help treat Atsumu’s brain washing should he ever be found, even make him normal again if that could ever happen.

“You want me to help you save a man who is going to be hung out to dry the moment the authorities catch him?” Oikawa muses as Akaashi bows his head, “My Prince.”

“Please, call me Tooru. My Prince sounds too stuffy.”

“Tooru-sama, this man means a lot to someone I know. He is doing everything in his power to bring him back and I want to make sure they see each other again.” Whenever Akaashi stops by the Kuroo Tower, he would always see Osamu searching for his brother through the web with whatever sad hacking skills he possessed or pouring through the file he had given him from the Russian government, his eyes glued to the face of his brother frozen in ice.

Even if Atsumu was a killer (not like he had much to say about himself considering the number of people he murdered during his career as a spy), he deserved some mercy.

“Oi, Shittykawa. We’re going to be late,” the bodyguard hisses as Tooru sighs, “As unfortunate as it is, Iwa-chan is right. I suggest we continue with this after the meeting is settled. I’m not looking forward to seeing how it is going to be. I wonder why Father had to drag us out here just to see something we could watch live.” The prince gave a yawn as his body guard thwacked him over the back of the head, the prince giving a yowl as Akaashi moved to let them out. Before they walked out, he caught sight of a pair of matching bands on their fingers, Prince Tooru turning to give him a smile as he whispers.

“I have heard about Captain Miya. He is quite a catch, isn’t he?” Akaashi didn’t have time to blush as the door slammed shut behind the prince, the former spy doing his best to school his thoughts together before stepping out into the UN meeting.


	13. Endings and beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you in love with Agent Akaashi?” That caused him to spit in Sakusa’s face as the man rounded the corner, causing him to let out a shrieked equivalent of a banshees before running to his room to clean up. Kageyama had to bite back a laugh as Osamu coughed, thumping his chest as he finally managed to groan out, “What gave you that idea?”

The sound of the priest chanting the sutras filled the temple as Osamu sat in his seat. All around him, the place was packed with government officials, very few family present considering how Suna and Kita never did have any children. Osamu had to fight back a sob as he watched parishioners stepping forward to place white lillies onto the top of the casket, the only thing visible being Suna’s pale face.

At the ripe age of 95 years old, Suna has finally passed away in peace. Osamu was silently thankful that he didn’t have to suffer through the dementia and the heartbreak of losing his husband so many years ago but at the same time, the only person linking him to his past was now gone. Osamu remained silent through the service, watching as the top of the casket was finally sealed and carried off to the crematorium, trailing behind the group as he heard a certain someone squeak behind him.

“Captain Miya, I didn’t expect you to be here,” former Agent Yachi spoke up as Osamu turned to see the young girl. He hadn’t realised but earlier, Yachi had gone up to give a speech for her deceased granduncle. All the while, the young woman’s voice was steady as she spoke of him, sadnesss seeping through her voice as she tried to contain her tears.

“Granduncle Suna was a very kind man. Even when he was getting older, he always told me of his adventures with the Inarizaki Commandos from his younger days. Now, as he prepares to be taken to the next life, I can only pray that he is finally reunited with the one he loves.” Osamu had to bit his lip as he tried not to cry throughout the whole service, Yachi slowly reaching out to give his hand a squeese as she whispered.

“You know, it is ok to cry.” Osamu nods as she moves to join the ceremony, Osamu unable to watch his love burn when a single person comes to stand behind him. He turns to see Akaashi standing all in black, looking like an angel of death as he gives him a nod.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Osamu merely nods as he turns to see the smoke rising from the crematorium, blanketing the white sky with black as Osamu shudders, “At least he is at peace now with Kita.” He didn’t want to say that at last, he was all alone in this world.

“Hey, Osamu,” Akaashi whispers as he pulls the larger man against him, his hand moving to pat him on the back before tightening around his waist. Osamu shivers as he rest his head in the crook of Akaashi’s shoulder, the former spy patting his shoulder as the captain finally cried out his pain, sobbing as his first love slowly became ash in the distance.

After the ceremony, Akaashi had flown off to Vienna while Osamu took to going back to the Kuroo Tower. There he found a very annoyed Sakusa trying to clean up what looked like blueberry milkshake from the countertop while Kageyama apologised profusely, the young boy turning to see Osamu to almost jump on him out of relief.

“I am so sorry, Osamu-san! I don’t know why but I just panicked when working the blender and the whole thing exploded!” Kageyama wailed as Sakusa groaned, whipping up the mess as he mutters about not wanting to get started about the milkshake having manage to create a hole in the ceiling. Osamu had been wondering why there was blue gunk seeping onto his shoulder, praying that Kuroo wouldn’t murder them for breaking then 10th appliance in a month as Sakusa sighed.

“Next time you want to make something, don’t make a mess. I may not like germs but that doesn’t mean I clean for fun.”

“I’m so sorry Sakusa-san!” Kageyama apologised again as the ex-soldier groaned, moving to go order some takeaway for lunch as Kageyama sits on the stool, watching as Osamu loosened his tie and shrugged off his jacket. The boy cocked his head, watching as the captain moved about making tea for the two of them before coming to a halt, getting nervous and midly annoyed at how much Kageyama was peering at him before groaning, “Are you reading my mind again, Kageyama?”

“Sorry. Its just that I wanted to make sure you were ok.” Kageyama blushes as though he had stumbled across something he wasn’t supposed to as Osamu shrugs, sliding the tea across to him and taking a sip as Kageyama asks, “Are you in love with Agent Akaashi?” That caused him to spit in Sakusa’s face as the man rounded the corner, causing him to let out a shrieked equivalent of a banshees before running to his room to clean up. Kageyama had to bite back a laugh as Osamu coughed, thumping his chest as he finally managed to groan out, “What gave you that idea?”

The boy visibly turned pale as he muttered, twiddling his thumbs together, “I just felt a lot of happiness when you were with him. when you were at the funeral, when Akaashi arrived, it was almost as though a burden had been lifted off your shoulders.” Osamu felt guilty about the fact even a teenage boy with next to zero emotional skills was able to pick up on his feelings, Kageyama seeming to have heard his thoughts as Osamu tosses a banana into his face.

Shit, he needed to sort out his feelings with Akaashi, or god help him he will fail at his second relationship attempt in seventy years!

…

Miya Atsumu sits in the park, eyes hidden behind his glasses as he sips a coffee. Several girls giggled as they pass by him, the man sending them a small smile that makes them squeal. Somehow, spending time a different country he had no inkling of being in made certain memories surface. He wondered if he had even come here before as the Winter Soldier; he seemed to be able to speak the language at a reasonable level.

Life away from Hydra seemed almost peaceful. Atsumu spent his days trying to lay low, using whatever money he had managed to snag from former Hydra agents bank accounts and using them to try and find ways to get back his memories. While he wasn’t walking about, he spent his time in the local internet café, searching on news about Captain Miya and anything about the Inarizaki Commandos.

The more he reads up about his former comrades, the more the memories flood into his mind. Right now, he could almost hear the voices of the men he once called friends laughing in his head, some of them teasing each other over the stupid antics of the twins or Kita’s calm voice reprimanding them to stop.

He shakes off his thoughts as he grabs the bag of food he has bought before heading home, climbing up the stairs to the rickety apartment he had rented before locking the door. He made sure no one could peek in before sliding off his shoes, stripping out of his jacket before dropping onto the bed, his food cast onto the dining table as he took out a small notebook. The edges were worn from how often he had thumbed it as he reached inside, pulling out a picture of a man who was the spitting image of himself. He places it back into his notebook before moving to write inside his journal, jotting down certain things he had remembered across the day until he finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

_Atsumu jerked as he found himself back in restraints, his body bucking up and down as he tried to escape. He could see the scientists standing at ready, some of them with needles in their hands as several armed soldiers pointed their guns at his face. The winter soldier snarled as he tried to break out using his metal arm, only to realise they had it deaatched and it now sat on a table on the other end of the room._

_Without that arm, he was useless._

_“Are you ready to comply?” a voice spoke as he snarled, trying to break free as Arnim Zola step into his view. That madman had been the one who experimented him for weeks on end. Initially he thought nothing had happened and the serum hadn’t failed but it turns out it managed to make his body durable enough that he managed to survive the fall; although he had to amputate his arm and remain bedridden for months._

_“Shut the hell up and let me go! What have you done to Samu?!” he yells as Zola grins, taking in the sight of the soldier as a scientist injects something into his arm. The soldier slowly stops flailing as two scientists attach a device onto his head, the man’s eyes pleading for mercy as Zola smirks._

_“If you do not survive this experiments, expect to join your twin in the afterlife.”_

_“Samu! What did you do to him?!” Atsumu yells before he was shocked into submission, his mind slowly going blank as current fried at his nerves._

_An image of a small Osamu looking up to him floats in his mind, the soldier trying his best to grasp onto it as he feels the rest of his memories fade. He remembers placing a hand on Osamu’s head, giving his thin grey hair a ruffle before pecking a kiss on his forehead. He places his forehead against his twin’s, trying to stop them both from crying as he smiles._

_“Don’t worry, Osamu. I will be with you until the end of the line.”_

_The image slowly vanishes from his mind as Atsumu closes his eyes, every memory of himself disappearing into the abyss as he lost consciousness._

Atsumu jerks up from his bed, his body coated with sweat as he runs a hand through his hair. He doesn’t bother getting up from bed, knowing that it was futile and if he fell back to sleep, it would result in another nightmare so he spent the rest of the night trying to read on World War 1 history, drinking in all the information he could gather about his brother, himself and the Inarizaki Commandos. It was so strange to see pictures of his children published in a book for the entire world to see when he himself couldn’t even remember his own name at times.

A few days after, he found himself in the market once more, trying to haggle for the price of fruit before finally managing to get some plums. He smiles as he takes in his purchase, biting into one of the plums when he realises that he was being watched. His smile fades when he sees a man in the newspaper stand staring straight at him, fear in his eyes as he bolts out of the stand. Atsumu walks over, praying no one else had noticed him as he picks up a newspaper to see a picture of himself on the front page and the headlines “Winter Soldier kills dozens in UN meeting” spread across the top.

He doesn’t turn back as he sprints back to his apartment, his heart hammering in his chest as he tries to fight back the panic. What the hell was going on? He hadn’t even left the country ever since he took refuge in Germany a year ago!

He climbs the stairs three flights at a time, coming to a stop in front of his own apartment when he hears the sound of someone breathing inside. He unconsciously reaches for his knife, gripping onto the worn out leather as he tip toes inside to see a familiar grey haired man standing in front of his fridge. He had a large shield with a fox on it, black and pale yellow stripes faded on the metal. When he turns, Atsumu nearly laughs at how stupid his younger brother looked in the flesh, his head covered with a helmet with the letter M on it as he turned to face his brother.

“Hey, Tsumu.”

“Miya Osamu.”


	14. Can I ever run away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old Miya Atsumu was gone and he didn’t know if he could ever be the same older brother again.
> 
> “Get. Out. Of. The. Way.”

“What are you doing here?” Atsumu whispers as he holds the knife tigher in his hand. His twin; he stills finds it eerie that someone who is identical to him is out there in the world, raises his hands to show he was unarmed as the mercenary slides the knife back into his pocket. If Osamu managed to find him, the cops would be on him soon to kill him.

No one would let him out alive after everything he did.

“Samu, get out of the way.”

“It doesn’t have to be like this.”

“I didn’t kill them. Not like it matters anyway. Everyone is going to kill me for what I did as the Winter Soldier,” Atsumu let’s out a dry laugh as he hears the sound of footsteps echoing across the building. Osamu seems to have picked it up as well, his hand moving to his shield as his brother steps forward. Osamu moves to block his path, his eyes searching his face for any signs of the brother he once knew as Atsumu painfully thought about how he would never see him again.

“What are you doing here?” Atsumu whispers as he holds the knife tigher in his hand. His twin; he stills finds it eerie that someone who is identical to him is out there in the world, raises his hands to show he was unarmed as the mercenary slides the knife back into his pocket. If Osamu managed to find him, the cops would be on him soon to kill him.

No one would let him out alive after everything he did.

“Samu, get out of the way.”

“It doesn’t have to be like this.”

“I didn’t kill them. Not like it matters anyway. Everyone is going to kill me for what I did as the Winter Soldier,” Atsumu let’s out a dry laugh as he hears the sound of footsteps echoing across the building. Osamu seems to have picked it up as well, his hand moving to his shield as his brother steps forward. Osamu moves to block his path, his eyes searching his face for any signs of the brother he once knew as Atsumu painfully thought about how he would never see him again.

The old Miya Atsumu was gone and he didn’t know if he could ever be the same older brother again.

“Get. Out. Of. The. Way.” He snarls as Osamu flinches ever so slightly, a man speaking into the commlink in his ear as he whispers, “Tsumu. Please, just come with me and we can sort it out.” Atsumu detects the sound of movement outside of his door, his eyes already taking note of where he had stashed weapons in the house before turning to his twin.

“I’m sorry, Samu. But there is no way to save me.” He drops as bullets rained into the building, dropping into a ball as Osamu did the same. He quickly picked up his supplies and fled, never stopping to see that his brother was fighting the police to save him, running as far as his legs could carry him before his Hydra programming made him kill someone else.

…

Osamu curses as he ducks out of the building, several dozen policemen knocked out inside the old building to see Atsumu jumping onto the rooftop o the next one. He was quick to follow, rolling onto his shield to come back up to see his brother getting pinned to the ground by what appeared to be a… was that supposed to be a cat? The newcomer was swiping its claws as Atsumu’s face, barely missing him as a helicopter zoned in on them. The catsuit man turns to see the newcomers, Atsumu using the chance to give him a kick around the head before jumping down from the building, the man letting out a curse before charging after him.

Osamu leaps after the two, glad that the serum involved him being able to fall 10 stories without breaking his legs. Screams could be heard as several military choppers filled the airspace, already starting to shoot at Atsumu as the Winter Soldier ducked in and out of sight. Osamu hated to admit that his brother was really cool to be able to dodge the bullets but aside from the fact he had been brainwashed to do that, he could only hope a stray bullet didn’t hit him and injure him.

Atsumu leaps over a bush, jumping into the street below as the catman took after him. Osamu follows suit, dropping down to nearly get run over by a car as he began to run after them. Atsumu was fast, the serum having granted him speed as well as the catman took after him, not showing signs of stopping as Osamu spots a nearby police car.

“Hey! What are you?!” the man snaps in German as Osamu scowls, “Shut up and get out.” He tosses the man out before aplogising in broken German, stepping on the pedal to take off after the other two to hear his commlink crackling to life, and it wasn’t Sakusa who was speaking.

“Osamu, where are you right now?!” Akaashi snaps as Osamu gulps, “Uh, driving?”

‘I don’t remember you having a car.”

Why did it sound like his wife reprimanding him for sneaking out of the house?!

“I borrowed it.”

“Samu, please don’t tell me you’re chasing after the Window Soldier as of now?! And please don’t tell me you have a catlike man running after him too!” Osamu doesn’t say a word about their third party as Akaashi sighs, the man sounding like he was trying not to explode as he speaks, “You know I can’t help you on this.”

“Nope I don’t. Now if you will excuse me, I need to save my brother.” He cuts Akaashi off as he speds down the road to see that along the way, Atsumu had snatched a motorbike and was now speeding down the tunnel, the catman still in hot pursuit. Osamu steps on the pedal even harder, urging the car forward as the catman leaped onto the car, its claws digging into the bumper as Osamu swore. He swerves, trying to shake the damn thing off as it clung onto the vehicle, not caring as Osamu smashed into several other cars and even the pillar to shake him off.

Up ahead, Atsumu was being blocked off by helicopters, one of them shooting at the ground to cause it to explode. The Winter Soldier was thrown into the air, slamming hard into the ground as Osamu silently prayed he hadn’t died. He slams the breaks on the car, throwing the catman into the air before climbing out, grabbing onto his shield and moving to stand in front of his brother as a figure descended from the air. He didn’t have to look up to see that it was Kuroo Tetsurou, the man’s voice clipped as he snapped.

“Of all the times for you to break the rules, it has to be now?!” he snaps as Osamu glares at him, Atsumu barely peeking from behind him as the CEO gawked. He had heard about the famous Miya twins from his father a million times and to see the two of them, identical to a fault standing next to each other was quite nerve wracking. Several other officers from local authorities had surrounded them, some of them staring at the sight of a man who looked exactly like the world’s beloved Captain Miya being shielded by the captain himself. Atsumu reached into his pocket to grab a weapon as Osamu threw out his hand, hoping his brother didn’t try to get any funny ideas as they heard a laugh.

“Oya, so this is Atsu-chan. I didn’t expect him to look so… feral.” The catman from earlier spoke, his hands moving to remove the mask from his face. Brunet locks fell to frame his face as he shook his hair out, a beautiful face ruined by the snarkiest smile on the planet glaring at them through hateful eyes as he snarled, “So you were the one who killed my father.”

“He did no such thing,” Osamu snaps as King Oikawa Tooru laughed, “Oh, and how did you think someone managed to do it? The security footage proves it!”

“Now now, let’s take this back to headquarters, shall we, your Highness,” Kuroo says, his voice not relenting either as Oikawa turns, smirking as he moves to slide a single clawed finger down Ironman’s chest.

“Fine, Tetsu-chan. But I get to play with the little soldier.” He winks at the CEO before waltzing over to a car that had been waiting for him the entire time. A man with a spear steps out before hitting the king over the head with said spear, earning a yell from him as the two of them got inside. Osamu blinks for a minute before realising that several guns were trained straight at his face, Kuroo sighing as he raised his guns at him as well before speaking grimly.

“Sorry, Cap. You just made yourself a criminal.”

…

Akaashi couldn’t help but pinch himself in between the eyebrows as he watched Osamu pacing inside the room. After having a screaming match about how Kuroo had his priorities wrong of keeping Kageyama like a criminal instead of a boy who had powers that were thrown in his face, Osamu settled with watching his brother behind held behind a glass cage. Akaashi had flown in immediately when he heard that Atsumu had been captured but seeing Osamu pacing like a captured animal wounded him.

Oikawa was in deep conversation with Iwaizumi in one of the rooms, the new King turning to give the ex-spy a grin as he made his way to where Osamu was. Osamu turned, sighing as the ex-spy closed the door behind them.

“Not now, Akaashi.”

“I didn’t come here to tell you off.” He takes a seat at the long table, the sound of Atsumu’s psychiatric evaluation filling the room as Osamu snaps, “Psychiatric evaluation?! What the hell is with that? To make sure he’s not a danger?”

“He’s a killer, Osamu.”

“He’s my brother! Hydra made him do that.”

“He still killed people!”

“And what?! You want him locked away and rotting forever?! I thought you had more sense than Kuroo to lock up innocent people behind bars.”

“If this is about Kageyama…”

“Oh. You knew about that too? Seriously, I thought I could trust you on this,” Osamu huffs as Akaashi feels his heart sink, the captain pacing the room as the psychiatrists voice filled the room. Akaashi hated the fact that he might have sided with the wrong group at first. He had only wanted to protect innocent people from getting hurt but now… his actions may have just started a war.

“Osamu, if there is one thing I regret right now and that’s siding with Kuroo on the UN’s take of things. I know that we try not to hurt people and Kageyama didn’t mean to hurt anyone but…” Akaashi’s voice trails off as he thought back to the bombing in the UN. Why did Atsumu have to go all the way there to bomb the UN when he had been in hiding for two years? Any spy or mercenary in their right frame of mind wouldn’t blow their cover just like that unless…

“Shit. We’ve been playing into their trap,” Akaashi hisses just as the power cuts off, sending the room plunging into darkness as Osamu swears, “Atsumu. Shit, he’s all alone down there.”

…

Tendou Satori smirks as he twirls the pen in his hand, looking into the eyes of the fabled Winter Soldier as the man glared back at him. He really did look like Captain Miya; heck, he just looked more rugged then the other. How on earth he managed to sneak around for so long without people mistaking him for his twin when his existance did come into light was beyond him.

“My my, I think the power should be going off in 3, 2, 1,” he sing songs as the lights went out, the sound of the power shutting down echoing across the building as the man takes off his glasses. He gives a mad smile as he retrieves a red notebook from his bag, Atsumu’s eyes visibly widening as he recognised it. The Winter Soldier began to shake in his bonds as he begs for Tendou to stop speaking the words, the red head not stopping as the Russian words flowed from his mouth.

“Stop. Please. Not again. Not again,” Atsumu begs as he breaks from his bonds, moving to smash against the glass as Tendou sneers.

“Furnace.” That earns a scream from Atsumu as he smashes against the glass, the door barely breaking as Tendou continues to chant.

“Benign.”

“Please, stop.”

“Homecoming. One.”

“I beg you.”

“Freight car.”

With a yell, Atsumu smashes the door down, falling to his knees as his blonde hair covers his face. Tendou sneers as he flicks off his torch, watching as Atsumu rises to his knees and looks at him with the same blank stare he often wore as the Winter Soldier.

“Soldier?” Tendou whispers as Atsumu answers, “Ready to comply.”

“Oh goodie. How about we make some hell up there, shall we?” Tendou sneers as the sound of Osamu screaming for Atsumu bounced off the walls.


	15. Who shall avenge us now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, Avengers,” Tendou spat the name like it was poison before hissing, “Who is going to avenge him now? Who is going to avenge all of us who got swept into your little game of Superhero?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a way to start a holiday knowing you have two weeks to redo an assignment and submit it and hope you pass or you can kiss bye bye to your postgrad life?
> 
> Life sucks. Period.
> 
> Enjoy some of our Haikyuu boys going mad in this au!

Osamu reaches the basement level where Atsumu had been kept to be utterly trashed. Various soldiers and staff lay on the ground, either in various stages of consciousness or knocked out cold. Osamu really prayed that Atsumu hadn’t tried to kill anyone, picking his way when he sees a single man standing in the centre of the room, a mad smile on his face as Akaashi raises a gun at him.

“What did you do to him?” Osamu snarls as the man laughs, “Oh, I just gave the little push he needed. I mean, he’s already a killer so whats a little harm in adding a little more red to his ledger?” Akaashi bristles at the words as Yachi’s voice speaks into his ear, “He’s heading to topside.”

“I’ll meet you there,” Osamu speaks as Akaashi nods his head for him to go, the former spy cocking his gun at Tendou as Osamu quickly runs back up. Akaashi watches as Tendou raised his hands into the air, a gun in hand as he smirks, “Well, aren’t you going to shoot me?”

“I’m going to get you to talk first.”

“By all means. After all, I have all the time in the world.” Tendou’s smile widens as Akaashi spits, “Who are you and what do you want?”

“Me? I was just a former militaryman with a passion for cakes. I thought I would quit the army and maybe set up my own bakery once Waka and I saved up the funds. I was so close to doing it; had handed in my resignation and everything and of course, everything has to blow up right in my face.” Tendou reveals a apple watch on his hand, his fingr moving to play a voice message as a deep voice echoed across the room, Tendou’s cheek visibly twitching as the man spoke.

“I had a good day today, Satori. The kids managed to learn how to spike today. They have a lot of potential to grow and become stronger. I hope I can teach them more volleyball tomorrow. Goodnight. I love you.” The voice call ends as Tendou laughs, “Cute, isn’t he? To the world, everyone thinks he is the most stoic man ever born. Some people even said he didn’t even have any feelings. But not to me. Waka was my everything, the kindest person ever to walk the earth. He had just gone pro and would take the world on in 2020 in the Olympics for volleyball and guess what he wanted to do when we could have the month together?’ Tendou practically hisses out the words that Akaashi dreaded to hear, “Of course he had to go to freaking Sokovia to teach kids volleyball. They had so many people to volunteer and of course, he had to go. He was too kind, always wanting to teach people about the sport he loved. Said it would be good experience to see how it was like to have kids.”

Tendou’s lip was now trembling as he cried, the tears spilling on his face as he yells, “Why did you people have to chose that place to fight? Why did you have to drop a freaking building on his head when he was trying to save some of the kids?! Why did Waka have to be the only one in his group to die?! Tell me, Avengers,” Tendou spat the name like it was poison before hissing, “Who is going to avenge him now? Who is going to avenge all of us who got swept into your little game of Superhero?” Tendou lets out a low laugh as something shone in his hand, Akaashi shouting for him to stop as Tendou laughs, “What is it that breaks with a crickety- crack.” He continues to sing the words as metal flashes in the darkness, digging into into his neck as he smiles manically before collapsing into a pool of his own blood.

“Your heart, of course!” Akaashi could only watch as the man bled out on the ground before turning to kneel next to him, closing the already dim eyes before bowing his head in a sad attempt of a prayer.

“Please. Before any more lives are lost… I don’t want any more blood on my ledger, kamisama.”

…

Kuroo grunts as he aims for Atsumu’s head, his repulsor in hand as he shoots. The Winter Soldier barely flinches as he turns to his new attacker, Kuroo sliding across a table to punch him in the face only to get headbutted.

“I’m too old for this,” he grunts as he wobbles, Atsumu kicking him the groin hard enough for him to howl and send him flying into the nearby wall as he wheezes. He prays he would even be able to produce any kids to continue his awesomeness as Oikawa takes to the air, a glint in his eye as he brings up his fist to hammer Atsumu in the face. The Winter Soldier barely just dodges his punches as the King spins his heel, smashing into his sternum before jumping back to bounce on the balls of his feet.

“Oh Atsu-chan. Why don’t we sit down and have a nice chat?” Atsumu retaliates by sending a series of kicks in his way, Oikawa dodging each one with a smirk before grabbing his arm to twist it behind his back. the gears in the metal arm begin to whirr as Oikawa whispers into his ear, hoping Kuroo didn’t manage to pick up what he was saying as he speaks.

“You know, Aka-chan was nearly on his knees trying to get me to bring you to Aoba Johsai for treatment. My people are capable to removing the brainwashing Hydra did to you. However, I will need your consent to do this since I am going to be branded an aide to a wanted criminal.” Atsumu yells as he nails Oikawa in the gut, the king letting out a groan as he spins around, aiming his kick for his face as Oikawa snatches his leg.

“Well, as long as Osa-chan is happy, I guess I have to oblige,” he smirks as he swings Atsumu through the air, smashing him into the wall. He doesn’t take note of the crack in between, Atsumu falling to the lower ground as Oikawa clicks his tongue, leaping after him to see that the Winter Soldier had run away.

“Shit, goodbye to my son,” Kuroo groans as he hobbles over to where the king stood, soldiers already filing in as desperate civilians tried to run out of harms way. Oikawa could only watch as a smile forms on his lips, looking up at the staircase where a single figure had disappeared to, hoping that Osamu would have enough brains to get his brother back and keep them both alive before the UN gets their heads.

…

Osamu kicks down the door to the roof to see Atsumu already starting up the helicopter, the rotorcraft taking to the skies as Osamu runs towards him.

“Stop!” he yells as he runs for it, the helicopter moving further from the ground by the minute as he snatches onto the bottom of the helicopter. He grunts as he attempts to ground it, Atsumu smashing at the controls to take it higher before moving to the side, dragging Osamu with it as he lets out a curse.

Praying that his muscles wouldn’t tear, Osamu snatches at the railing from the helipad, holding onto it as he lets out a cry of pain. He continues to hold on even as Atsumu increases the speed of the rotors, his arms already screaming in protest as his muslces bulged to full capacity.

“I am.. not… letting… you… go!” he yells as Atsumu glares at him. The older twin doesn’t speak as he pushes the toggle forward, sending the helicopter smashing right into him as Osamu lets out a curse. The captain rolls out of the way, his foot barely missing a rotor nearly missed slicing his foot and head off. He ducks as the helicopter smashes into the helipad, concrete flying in the air as it finally comes to a screeching halt. Osamu turns to see a metal hand smashing through the glass, Atsumu’s blank eyes staring back at him as he attempts to choke him.

“Tsumu.. stop,” Osamu wheezes as the Winter Soldier’s grip tightens even further. He gasps as he tries to break free, the helipad beginning to crumble from the damage it had sustained as the helicopter veers dangerously to the side. Osamu turns his head just in time for them to go plunging into the icy cold water, the force of the impact making Atsumu release him as he sank to the bottom. He let’s out a voiceless cry as air bubbles escaped from his throat, not noticing as his younger twin grabs him out of the destroyed craft and hauls him to the surface. Atsumu had drifted off to unconsciousness by the time he breaches the surface, not hearing as Osamu speaks into his still functioning commlink as he whispers.

“Sakusa, meet me at this location in 5 hours. And bring Kageyama with you.”

…

Akaashi watches silently as Tendou’s body was carted off by investigators. All around them, journalists were busy trying to get their hands on whatever information they could get on the Winter Soldier appearing out of nowhere and terrosing civilians. Akaashi couldn’t stop looking at his hands, stained with Tendou’s blood when a blanket draped over his shoulders. Oikawa flopped into the seat next to him, coffee in hand as the ex-spy gratefully accepted it.

“You really want to save a man like him? Going to be a miracle to even catch him now that he and his brother are in hiding.” Akaashi feels a smile pulling on his lips as he thinks of how far Osamu had gone with espionage and is finally able to blend in the crowd without having to kiss and make out with him. He silently chuckles to himself remembering how bad Osamu had been in kissing two years ago, hoping the tips of his ears didn’t turn pink as Oikawa asks.

“I am willing to help him, even if he murdered my father. That man deserves some justice after all he has been through.”

“And break the accords?”

“Aoba Johsai isnt going to stand for innocent people being put down for crimes they didn’t commit and besides,” he gives him a wink that makes Akaashi roll his eyes, “As King, I can technically do what I please and change the law.”

“Well don’t get yourself killed first, Shittykawa,” a voice says as a hand bonks into the King’s skull, making him yowl as Akaashi turns to see Iwaizumi standing behind them, sighing as he apologised for the king being an idiot.

“We’re going to have a field day trying to find them. Just checked Kuroo Towers and Sakusa and Kageyama are no where to be found. I hope that Sakusa remembered to take his meds; Kageyama can be a handful once his powers go out of control.”

“He’s just a boy,” Akaashi whispers as Kuroo sighs, bringing up his phone to type a number before bringing it to his ear.

“Luckily for me, I have just the kid to take care of the job. Just hope chibi-chan hasn’t got himself tangled in a web somewhere in Miyagi right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Tendou! I wanted to make Wakatoshi Kiyoomi's crush and copilot who died in the crash but then I thought heck, maybe I should make him an Avenger and bam, this happened. Sorry guys!!!!


	16. Arrival of comrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New comrades arrive. Osamu is torn between saving his brother or keeping the peace.

Atsumu awakes to find himself restrained by what appeared to be a large piece of construction equipment. The former mercenary grunts as a headache hit his skull a full force, his mind swirling as he tried to remember what was going on.

_“Soldier?_ ” the voice of Tendou Satori fills his mind as he drops his head in shame, wishing he could just beat the shit out of himself for losing control again. No matter how much he tried to resist and to just wipe every last bit of Hydra in him, those ten words were enough to wipe his brain clean for Hydra to use. He prayed he hadn’t killed anyone; not like that had never happened before.

_“You’re awake?”_ a voice spoke in his mind as Atsumu looked up, thinking he had finally gone mad to see a boy around 15 years old standing in front of him. The kid was tall and lanky, his hands rubbing against each other as he stood in a simple all black tracksuit with a crow on the front. He looked like a normal high schooler on the way to club activities, if it weren’t for the fact that he had just spoke into his mind.

“I’m.. I’m sorry, Atsumu-san! Sometimes when people are dreaming, I unconsciously picked them up and Osamu-san has been worried about you for so long that I thought…”

“Its alright,” Atsumu grunts as Kageyama nearly jumps into the air. He was quite jumpy considering how he had a horrible scowl on earlier. Kageyama opens his mouth to speak before clamping it down again, opting to just speak to Atsumu using his mind as he says, _“You look just like Osamu-san.”_ Atsumu chuckles for the first time in a very long time, Kageyama surprised at the action as he says, “Well, we’re identical twins.”

_“He always thinks about you, you know. When he’s awake and even when he’s asleep. I’ve seen some of his nightmares.”_ Kagayema does the right thing on not elaborating further on what Osamu had dreamt. Atsumu himself still wakes up screaming as he thought he was still falling from the train, forever to be separated from his brother or waking up in cold sweat when he sees Kita’s face swimming before his eyes, lifeless as blood seeps from the bullet wound in his forehead. Atsumu shudders as he presses down those memories, Kageyama shuffling in his feet as he says.

_“Osamu-san is going to help you. He’s going to make sure no one hurts you again.”_

“Really? Good luck with that. I have killed too many people to go scot free.”

  
_“So have I.”_ Atsumu raises an eyebrow as Kageyama sends some visuals into his brain, nearly making the Winter Soldier stumble back as he watches Kageyama frozen in horror, having just exploded an entire building from sending the bomb in the wrong direction. Another showed him cradling the body of an older girl, sobbing as he tried to resuscitate her. Her body had been filled with holes, her face already paling and turning blue from the cold and death as Kageyama cried.

_“Sakusa-san always says that we cannot change the past and we bring back memories that we don’t want to have. We just have to deal with it.”_ Kageyama holds up a hand as he lifts up the construction material pining Atsumu down, the Winter Soldier nearly gawking as he offers a hand to him.

“Together.” A hand smacks the back of the boy’s head as he lets out a cry, turning to see a black haired man standing behind him as Osamu groans, “I know you’re trying to be nice, Kageyama but you need to get things right first before releasing him.”

“I know but you’ve been wanting to hug him for so long that I…”

"Kageyama,” Osamu warns before the boy clamps his mouth shut, dropping the construction material a bit too hard on Atsumu’s arm as he winced. The two older men approached him as Atsumu bows his head low, not wanting to look at his brother in the eye as Osamu whispers, “Hey, Tsumu. It isn’t your fault.”`

“I hurt so many people. I think I even nailed a guy in the dick.”

“Well, Kuroo is an asshole so he deserves that,” Osamu chuckles as Sakusa nods. Atsumu vaguely remembers Sakusa from the time he had thrown him off a Helicarrier after ripping off his wings. He wanted to apoligised for that, although he didn’t know how to as Sakusa shrugs, “Don’t worry about the suit. I have fixed it. I was more concerned about how I nearly got crushed to death by the Helicarrier.” Kageyama winces as though expecting Atsumu to say something about reading his mind as Osamu speaks.

“We’re going to get you out of here. I think there may be a way for you to become better.”

“How. Hydra’s brainwashing is absolute. I couldn’t get free of it for seventy years.”

“You just need to trust me.”

“You want to become a fugitive to help me? Why are you going so far for me, Osamu?” Atsumu’s chest tightens as his brother throws his arms around him, wrapping him in the first hug he had in nearly a century as he buries his head into the crook of his neck.

“Cause I will be with you till the end of the line.”

…

Hinata Shouyou led a very easy life; going to school in Karasuno, geeking out with the rest of the Math and Science team and occasionally, try to play volleyball. Though he had to stop playing it for various reasons he couldn’t tell anyone lest they worry about him.

“Toilet! Toilet! Toilet oh! I’m so gonna…” he sang as he pushes open the door, kicking off his shoes in the genkan to hear a loud squeal coming from inside, his sister running towards him as she slams into him.

“Natsu?!”

“Nichan! You didn’t tell me you know Kuroo Tetsurou, _the_ Ironman!” she shrieks as Hinata’s eyebrows shot to the ceiling and into the stratosphere, the mathelete gawking as his sister drags him into their living room to reveal the very surreal picture of Kuroo sipping tea, grinning as he raised his hand in greeting.

“Did I forget to tell you your sister makes the best mint tea?”

“Uh, do I know you?” Hinata asks faintly as Kuroo barks a laugh, “How could you forget the man that has just given you an internship? And you get to stay in the Kuroo Tower for the next month and your little sister can come to.”

“What? Really?!” Natsu squeals as Hinata raised his hand, “Woah woah woah, chill out! I didn’t sign up for a…” Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows, praying the kid gets the memo as Hinata’s mouth opens into a small o, “Which I totally did sign up and wanted to keep it as a surprise for you, Natsu!”

“Yay! When are we going? Does that mean I get to have everyone’s autographs? I mean I saw that most of the Avengers are in the building but it would be awesome to have Bokuto’s signature! He’s such a hunk,” she sighs dreamily as Kuroo clears his throat, “Well, young lady. Don’t you have some prep to do if you want to meet him since you’re going tomorrow?”

  
“Really? I have to pack my bags!” Natsu squeals as she dashes to her room, Hinata slowly feeling his senses come back to him when Kuroo grabs him by the arm and marches him into his room, locking the door before whirling to grin at him, “I didn’t expect the oh-so-great Spiderman to be such a chibi.”

“Hey! At least I can fly and shoot webs!” Hinata squawks as Kuroo cackles, reaching into his pocket to toss a device into his palm. Hinata stares at it as his eyes widened, Kuroo smiling widely as he dangles his makeshift suit in the air as the small boy blushes a furious red rivalling his hair.

“If you want to be part of my team, you better look good. Pack your bags kid. We’re going to Germany!”

“Wait! What about Natsu?!”

“She has the pleasure of spending time with the wonderful Tsukishima Kei.”

“What about Bokuto?”

“Ah, Bo is a little tied up in Asgard at the moment. Kidding, I might have called him to have a rain check on the little lady to keep her company.” He grins as Hinata tries not to face palm himself, thinking of how he was going to survive the flight to Germany without throwing up.

…

The crickety car pulls up into the parking lot as the crew spilled out. Osamu was still blushing from the amount of teasing the boys had given him on not taking the chance to kiss Yachi. The captain nearly tripped on his face as his brother sniffled a snort, a little bit of the mischievous sergeant coming back to light as Kageyama stammers, “What's PDA?”

“Don’t start, Tsumu. Don’t start,” Osamu snarls, warning his brother to not corrupt the innocent blueberry’s mind as the door to the white van next to them opens up. A man with sandy blonde hair smirks as he steps down, his body fitted with a dark suit as he raised a hand, Osamu smiling as he shook it before saying, “Konoha, nice to see you again.”

“I couldn’t believe it when all hell broke loose when I decided to retire for five minutes. Can’t a guy get some peace and enjoy time with the ladies?” Konoha Akinori, codename Hawkeye from his SHIELD days, sighs as Osamu groans, “We need all the help we can get.”

  
“Still, I can’t believe Keiji even wanted to side with the stupid bedhead on this. Not to mention all the shit about the King of Aoba Johsai being here. What is this supposed to be, Comic Con go wrong?” Konoha shrugs as he releases the soldier’s hand before taking a peek at Atsumu, who had just gotten out of the car before whistling, “Wow, you two do look identical. Although I have to say you’re the better looking twin.”

“Hey!” Atsumu snaps from the car as Kageyama stiffens a giggle, “I think he fancies both of you.”

“Excuse me but I’m already married with a lovely wife and several babies!” Konoha squawks just as the van began to rattle, followed by a loud yell as someone bashed the inside of the van hard enough for it to tilt slightly. All the men stepped back, Kageyama already forming energy with his hands that made them glow a dark blue as Osamu placed a hand on his shoulder before turning to Sakusa.

“Are you sure this guy can be trusted?” he asked as Sakusa shrugs, “He has the energy which we need and if he could bypass Kuroo’s systems without a worry, I think he’s a good fit.” Sakusa didn’t want to think about the fact he got bested by a man who could turn into the size of a freaking ant and have his butt whooped to boot. Konoha grips onto the car door and yanks the handle to the side, sliding the door sideways just as a man bound in restraints tumbles out, the only thing visible being a shock of white hair as he yells, “What the hell is going on?!”

The man struggles for a bit as Konoha yanks him to his feet, giving him a slap on the face to shut him up as the man finally got his bearings. He was small, small enough to come under Osamu’s chin but the personality he boasted reminded Osamu of a chihuahua trying to show who was boss.

“Alright, so you had to kidnap me when I was trying to choose something for my date with Hirugami so please tell me why the hell is everything written in who knows what language…” his voice trails off when he spots Osamu standing before him, promptly causing his jaw to drop as he gasps, “Captain Miya? Holy shit what the hell is going on?!”

“I told you I was bringing you to a good party,” Konoha shrugs as the man yelps, bowing as low as he could as he introduced himself, “Hoshiumi Korai. I’m the antman!”

“Antman?” Osamu echoes weakly as Hoshiumi squawks, “Don’t look at me! Hirugami was the one who came with the name but don’t worry, I can also grow big and stomp whoever gets in your way!”  
  


“Even Ironman?”

“Yes! Even…. Woah woah hold on a minute! We’re fighting Ironman?!” Hoshiumi squawks as Osamu tries not to face palm himself.

“And possibly Black Widow, the King of Aoba Johsai himself and knowing Kuroo, Colonel Yaku aka War Machine.”

“Oh shit oh shit, Hirugami is going to kill me for getting caught up in this mess but what can I say,” Hoshiumi smiles as he puffs out his chest, “I do like to create a hell of whirl storm if I could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to throw the rest of the gang in here haha! I always thought Konoha would be a pretty cool Hawkeye and who would be better to play Antman than Hoshiumi hahahaha! Also Hinata would make a super cute and awesome Spiderman.
> 
> Next chapter is up on Wednesday!


	17. Airport fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh, Houston, we have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to update this given how much work I had to do today but here it is!

Osamu steps onto the concrete as he heads towards the helicopter Konoha had managed to get for them, hoping everyone was now in position as he steps out into the sun. standing in front of him was a very furious Kuroo Tetsurou, his arms crossed against his chest as Yaku Morisuke, proud pilot of the Air Force and War Machine stood by his side in an identical stance.

“Seriously, I thought you had more brains than I thought, Osamu. You just had to go and do something this stupid,” Kuroo growls as Osamu snaps, “You know it doesn’t have to be this way.”

“Oh I know it does. Letting a killer run amok? Are you insane? I went through hell and back trying to grovel before the stupid General trying to buy you time but no, you had to go run away and become a fugitive!”

“Atsumu didn’t ask for this!”

“None of us asked for it dammit! Can’t you see that what you’re going to do might possibly end up in us killing more people? I think that there is enough heads to fill Kuroo Towers right now,” Kuroo snarls, not wanting to remember the number of people who had chased him down in hallways or sent hate mail to him, wishing him to rot in hell for all eternity for killing their loved ones.

No more. Kuroo may be a playboy, philanthropist billionaire genius, but he wasn’t going to let anymore people die on his watch.

“Lucky for us, I thought of something. Chibi-chan!” Kuroo yelled as what appeared to be a web stuck onto Osamu’s shield and snatched it into the air, a single body flying before landing on top of a moving vehicle. Osamu had to try not to roll his eyes as yet another superhero stood before him, a kid’s high voice speaking back at him as he yelps, “Captain Miya?! You didn’t tell me that he was going to be here and why did you make me steal his shield?!”  
  


“Chibi-chan, now isn't the time to talk.”

“Sorry, Kuroo-san. But damn, he looks so ripped in his outfit and dang, can I get an autograph?” Osamu thinks about how the kids is so much like Kageyama but like him, has been dragged into something he cannot come out from. Luckily for him, he had a costume covering his face. Kageyama’s face was known to the world and after the disaster of Lagos, he couldn’t go anywhere without anyone trying to hang a price for his head.

“Hey, Kuroo. Less talking, more fighting,” Yaku sighs as Kuroo nods, raising his repulsors as his helmet clicked back into place.

“Now then. Shall we get this party started?” Kuroo smirks as Osamu sees a twinkle in the distance, smiling as he nods, “Why not?” He raises his arms just as an arrow shot through his bonds, earning a yell from Spiderman about how it was supposed to be uncuttable before letting out a whistle as a loud yell pierced the air.

“Well hello,” Hoshiumi grins as he expands in size, Hinata yelling in shock as a man grew out of nothing to snatch the shield and whack him over in the head. The poor kid went rolling to the ground, groaning in pain as Hoshiumi tossed the shield back to Osamu, who grabbed it before sprinting straight to the hangar as Sakusa spoke into his commlink.

“Their Quinjet is in Hangar Five, north runway.”

“Making my way there now. See you,” Osamu speaks as a shadow drops in front of him, followed by the unsheathing of claws as Black Panther aka Oikawa Tooru grins back at him.

“Hello Osa-chan. Long time no see,” he grins as he slices at Osamu, his claws making a screeching sound as they connected with his shield as Osamu smashes the King into a nearby vehicle. Oikawa doesn’t flinch as he stares down at him.

“You know, your beloved Aka-chan was so concerned about you. Do you have any idea how much he was even praying that you wouldn’t do anything as stupid as this?” The king’s lip curls as Osamu pushes him back, “Why would he care if he is fighting for Kuroo right now?”

“On the contrary, he has something up his sleeve. If you listen to what I have to say, your brother might be able to become better. So, what do you say, Captain Miya of Japan?”

…

Sakusa thought he had seen the weirdest when he saw aliens raining hell over the skies of Tokyo several years ago and two men from another planet had ducked it out to level an entire forest in Germany.

He didn’t expect to see a webslinging teenager yelling for him and the famed Winter Soldier to halt as though he were the police, the two of them barely dodging webbing that was sticky enough for them to get stuck in their tracks as the kid shouted.

“Hey, I know you don’t me and I don’t know you but can we just cooperate or else Kuroo-san is going to kill me!”

“Sorry kid but can you shut up and just use your brains?” Sakusa grunts as Atsumu turns to fire a shot at the kid, the boy slinging out of the way as he yells, “Hey, I’m the smartest kid in the country! Won a couple of medals as a Mathelete and all…”

“Do kids these days talk this much?” Atsumu grunts as he grabs onto a grenade and throws it at the webslinger, the boy letting out a shout as the kid shouts, “Hey! Name’s Spiderman! Get that right!” Sakusa was already having a raging headache as the ceiling explodes, debris raining down on their heads as Spiderman just about manages to get out of the way. Sakusa lets out a grunt as legs connect with his back, sending him face planting onto the escalator as Atsumu shouts, “Omi-kun!”

‘What now?!” Sakusa snaps back as the Winter Soldier was kicked in the chest by the webslinger, the young kid throwing a series of punches at the man as he tries to knock him out. Atsumu raised his metal arm to connect with the boy’s face, Spiderman barely even flinching as he grabs onto his metal arm, his eyes widening as he squeaks, “You have a metal arm? That’s wicked man!” Sakusa used the chance to call for backup, hoping the other two had managed to make their way safely as they attempt to get away.

“Not so fast! My internship and my little sister ever trusting me again depends on this!” Atsumu managed to scale over the side of the escalator and slide down to the bottom, Sakusa jumping over the railing of the balcony to the floor below when Spiderman shoots, web sticking onto Sakusa’s foot as he lands. He slams into the ground, the former pilot feeling his nose getting broken as Atsumu turns, reaching into his pocket for more grenades as Sakusa shouts, “Enough with the property damage, Miya!”

“What?!” Atsumu shouts as a web connected with his hand, preventing him from throwing the grenade as more webbing shoots from Spiderman’s arms.

“Whats up with the 21st century?!” Atsumu groans as Spiderman shoots more wevving at them, Atsumu toppling over as his legs get tangled to slam into Sakusa. The other man lets out a yell as the Winter Soldier is secured onto him in a caccoon of webbing, both men stuck together as Spiderman lets out a whoop.

“I got them! Hey, Kuroo-san! I managed to… gahhh!” Spiderman didn’t managed to let out another yell as blue energy engulfed him and sends him slamming into the wall. Sakusa didn’t have to turn to see Kageyama holding his hands in the air, his fingers dancing as he continues to slam the other teenager into the floor, muttering an apology as he did. Konoha whips out an arrow and shocks Spiderman for good measure before dropping to his knees and freeing the two when Atsumu remarks, “You know, for a clean freak, you smell.”

That earns him a kick in the groin from Sakusa, the former Winter Soldier groaning in pain as Konoha drags them out to the main hangar, hoping that Osamu had managed to secure them a ride out of the prison they might land themselves in.

…

“What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?” Kuroo snarls as he holds his repulsors up. Yaku was having a hell of a time trying to keep up with Hoshiumi, who had managed to ground Kuroo to the ground after messing with his Ironman suit. The short hero had a laugh as he attempts to squash Yaku, the pilot shouting out profanities the more he called him short as he shot bullets into his face that barely phased the unknown hero.

Akaashi stands before him, his black widow stingers aimed straight at his face. Behind the former spy, Oikawa and Osamu had taken the reins of the Quinjet, Oikawa already punching in the buttons to take flight as the rest of their ragtag group headed towards the craft. With only Yaku and him in commission, Hinata having been knocked out somewhere in the airport, things were looking bleak for the CEO as he snarls.

“Do you want the Avengers to be disambled? I thought you had more brains than this.”

“I don’t. The avengers have been everything to me. the only issue I have is with you not wanting to give a chance for Miya-san to be better.”

“That guy is a murderer! You expect me to let him run loose in the wild when he could potentially kill someone again?” Kuroo barks. He has read the files to the Winter Soldier case; heck, he wouldn’t even be surprised if he were to guess who killed his parents years ago. His parent’s had died in a freak accident; seeing how many of the former Inarizaki Commandos and founding fathers of the SSR had died in the same fashion, Kuroo could bet his ass on that that Atsumu had killed his father.

“I’m sorry Kuroo-san. But I am with Osamu-san on this.” Akaashi doesn’t look sorry at all as he aims his stingers at him, the whirr of the Quinjet behind them filling the air as Kuroo raises his arms in surrender.

“Sorry, Akaashi. But I didn’t expect to use this,” he sighs as he aims straight for the Quinjet, Akaashi letting out a yell as the jet bursts into flames. Kuroo doesn’t even flinch as Osamu and Oikawa barely made it out, the King of Aoba Johsai coughing as Akaashi fires at him. Kuroo dodges to the side, raising his arm to shoot Akaashi in the chest with a taser shot. He groans as he falls to the ground, his body twitching as Kuroo stands over him, the sound of Hoshiumi slamming into what sounded like an aeroplane echoing in his numbing ears as Ironman whispers.

“Sorry, Akaashi. But I won’t have anyone else dying on my watch.”

Before he could shoot, the sound of a jet whirring in the air roars to life as Kuroo looks up in shock. Circling the airport was a jet he had never seen before and in the cockpit, one sullen Aoba Johsai warrior yells for his fiancé to get his ass up there as Yaku lets out a squawk.

“Seriously, what the hell is wrong with these people?” he yells as he attempts to bring the jet down only for Iwaizumi to take fire, War Machine ducking for cover as Kuroo shouts at a grinning Oikawa.

“You’ve just broken a lot of laws, Oikawa.”

“Well, I am a King. I guess that has it perks. Have fun explaining it to the UN while I give Atsumu-chan some well deserved therapy and a vacation.” Oikawa whistles as Kuroo lets out a shout, his body slowly sinking into the ground as Kageyama presses him into the concrete. The boy lets out a yell as he sends Kuroo several levels below ground, Kuroo barely having any time to curse as Yaku gets knocked out of commission by an annoyed Hoshiumi, the man complaining about how he was going to have backaches for a week as Iwaizumi yells.

  
“Come on! This ship isnt going to wait forever!”

Akaashi almost doesn’t register as Osamu scoops him up in his arms, the group making their way into the Aoba Johsai ship and shooting off into the sky. Hoshiumi and Kageyama nearly went mad over how cool the jet looked as Oikawa preens, Iwaizumi knocking him over in the head as he lectures him about how they were going to get into trouble for breaking so many international laws.

Akaashi’s back hits soft cushions as Osamu lays him down, the captain giving his hair some strokes before settling on his hand. Akaashi gives him a light squeese as they made a course for Aoba Johsai, Akaashi hoping that his plan to have Atsumu get treated in Aoba Johsai goes well as they exited Germany airspace.

…

“Oh man.. that hurt so much…” Hinata groans as he comes to to see the entire airport trashed. He gapes as he saw Kuroo climbing out of the ground, his entire suit smashed and his face bleeding from where the armour had cut into his skin, a snarl on his face as Hinata’s phone rings. The webslinger quickly answers it to hear a wail coming from the other end, Natsu groaning as a very sullen Tsukishima stands behind her in a sad attempt of wearing Bokuto Koutarou’s costume as the webslinger whispers.

“Uh, Houston, we have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this will be non-canon content so have fun reading! It took me a while to crack my head in how to proceed with this without jumping straight into Infinity war and what not but stay tuned for the next chapter this Saturday!


	18. Aoba Johsai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe today is a certain owl boy's birthday omg! I forgot until I saw Twitter this morning and nearly face palmed myself about it arghhhh!!!! Whelp, I dont even remember the birthdays of the few friends I have so oh well...
> 
> Might write a BokuOsaAka birthday fic just for kicks... still thinking on what to write. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Despite how everything turned out, they managed to make it to Aoba Johsai safely. Other than the fact that both Konoha (who insisted he had to get home to his lovely wife, who turned out to be none other than Yachi Hitoka and they would so not bring him to prison after destroying Germany’s airport) and Hoshiumi insisted his boyfriend would kill him if he doesn’t go home, everything went smoothly.

Aoba Johsai was in one word; paradise.

Located on an island that was shielded from the rest of the world with a forcefield, it sat off the coast of Japan. Lush greenery surrounded the island which supported mountains and wildlife of many types. Osamu couldn’t believe it when Oikawa said they said the island was the size of Tokyo and they had enough grassland and forests to go around.

The capital of Aoba Johsai was sat right in the shade of a mountain that resembled Mount Fuji, the technology at least a century more advanced than the outside world. With the monarchy reigning and keeping the peace, Aoba Johsai was a land of peace and plenty, poverty being a myth in that land for the past century. As for the royals themselves, they consisted of Oikawa, his sister and nephew and his aging mother. The King had been laid to rest when Oikawa had stayed back to bring back the Miya twins.

“Well hello. Welcome back, my prince. Or should I say, my King?” a man with bright pink hair beamed as he took a bow. He sported aqua blue pants and a long white tunic that covered his arms, his eyes twinkling as his friend gave him a hug. A man behind him with wild black hair and a grin stepped forward to give Iwaizumi a handshake before dragging him into a hug, Oikawa peeling himself away as he introduced them to the ragtag group.

“This is Hanamaki Takahiro, aka Makki-chan, head of the science division. He supervises all the technological developments and develops my gear,” Oikawa grins as he raises the bracelet on his hand that allowed him to wield the Black Panther costume. Hanamaki gives them a wave as Iwaizumi finally manages to release himself from his other friend.

“This is Matsukawa Issei, Head of Defense. He can be on the rough side but he means well,” Oikawa says as the man gives them a shrug. He was nearly six feet, his body clad in dark form fitting pants and high boots, his arms bare to show off tanned muscles as he raised a hand, “Yo” in greeting.

“When I thought you brought guests, I didn’t think you bring fugitives. I know you’re king but seriously, think twice about how things would go with the other humans,” Makki groans as Oikawa grins, “Well breaking rules is my middle name. and plus, you should be able to help him right?” Makki shrugs, taking in Atsumu. He sizes him up before sighing, “Well, his case is quite serious so I might have to do a bit of memory probing to begin with.”

“What?” Atsumu echoes as Makki grins, “Just gonna go into your head and see whats inside. I might have to do a bit of tinkering with that head of yours, won’t hurt a bit since you will be out of it all the time.” Atsumu flinches as Osamu steps in front of him, shielding his brother from the scientist as he growls, “He has had enough people probing in his head, thanks.”

“Well, if you want him to get better, that’s the best shot we’ve got. Unless you want to freeze him in cryogenic imprisonment, be my guest,” Oikawa says, his smile turning dark as Atsumu places a hand on his brother’s shoulder. He gives him a nod as he steps forward, holding out his hands as Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow.

“Just in case I try something. Lead the way, Hanamaki-san.” Makki sighs as he grumbles about how this is going to be a challenge before grabbing him by the arm, leading him into the palace as the rest follows suit. Matsukawa whispers something to Oikawa as the King shrugs, turning to his guests before looking them up and down.

“How about you guys have a shower before you have a tour of the city? No point worrying about Atsu-chan for now, Makki has him covered.”

The royal palace was built in a modern style. Aqua blue, white and gold, the colours of the royal family decorated the entirety of the space. Oikawa separates from the group, letting one of his guards lead them to the apartment suites of the palace. Even as they took the elevator, Osamu couldn’t help but marvel at how the city looked.

“I will send some servants to attend to your needs in a while. For now, enjoy your stay,” the guard, Osamu believed whose name was Yahaba bowed before letting them take to their rooms. The four of them looked at one another before stepping into their individual rooms, Osamu gawking as he took in the room. It was much plusher than any hotel he had ever been in; heck, the bath was a jacuzzi that was three times the size of his own in Tokyo and even had a massage function. He quickly stepped into it and showered, not caring that he probably didn’t have any clothes to spare as he washed out the gunk from his body. He let a sigh of relief wash over him as he let the steam fill in the shower.

Once he was done, he stepped out, finding that there was a towel and bathrobe available. He wrapped himself up, towelling his hair as he stepped into the main bedroom which had a view of the city below them. In the middle of the city, a large river wound through the centre of it, people tiny ants going about their own business in the city.

There was a knock on the door as Akaashi’s voice floated from the other end, “Osamu-san, may I come in?”

“Sure!” Osamu called, hoping Akaashi wouldn’t mind him being in a bathrobe as the former spy opens the door. He too was decked in a bathrobe, moving to sit in a chair across from him as he finally let out a sigh. The spy had been in high levels of stress for the past few days and to finally just be able to sit back and relax was a relief.

“I wonder if Kuroo managed to clear up the mess we made,” Osamu murmurs as Akaashi sighs, “He was the one who is good at talking things out. He will be fine.” He pushes a button on the wall, a panel opening to reveal a fridge and some champagne inside. He picks out some glasses and pours the champagne inside, Osamu watching as his still wet eyelashes fluttered over his cheekbones before being handed a glass.

“While Kuroo is sorting things out, we’re here to recuperate and for Atsumu-san to get better. Oikawa-sama suggested that we stay here until things clear up in our world and that we have the protection of Aoba Johsai.” Akaashi smiles as he raises his glass, Osamu slowly doing the same as they clinked them together.

“To a good holiday?” Osamu asks as Akaashi smiles, raising the glass to his lips as he grins, “I will take that.”

…

Hanamaki had worked with all kinds of brain injuries and trauma in his line of work; well, his line of work consisted of having to develop new tech for Oikawa, finding new medicines and in his spare time, brushing out on how to be a good therapist. Matsukawa said he was going to drive himself crazy from the amount of work he did at once but Makki insisted that multitasking is the one thing keeping him on his toes.

Now, with Atsumu lying on his back and eyes closed, Makki was having a hellish time shifting through the former soldier’s memories without trying to wince. He had to be very careful not to trip anything that could possibly activate his Winter Soldier programming, cursing under his breath as he navigated through the maze that was Miya Atsumu.

With the program he had developed, he was able to go through memories almost like going through computer files. While Atsumu had to be semi-conscious for it to work, the former soldier was more or less letting him take the reins of the operation. Makki stuck his tongue out as he flipped through the memories, trying not to wince as he came across one of the memories where Atsumu had literally blown a man’s brain’s out or exploded an entire home filled with old people to fulfil his mission.

“Well my man. One thing I can say; that is one hell of a screwed up brain,” Makki muses as he finishes going through the programming. Atsumu opens his eyes, groaning as he puts a hand to his head to curb the impending headache.

“How are you supposed to cure me?”

“Not cure. More like sort through and come to terms with your problems. I ain’t a therapist but even with technology, just deleting memories you don’t want won’t help you. I can try and do some talking therapy with you to help it work, but for the time being, I’m guessing some leisure time will do you good.” Makki turns off the hologram projection of Atsumu’s brain, filing it for later work as he made note of what he had to do next. The former soldier thanks him as he sits up, his metal arm creaking as Makki asks, “While you’re at it, mind if I have a look at that bad boy?”

…

Oikawa stands before his father’s tomb, the new King dressed in his formal robes as he takes a deep breath. He lifts his hands, a Kagura Suzu in hand as he begins to dance. He allows himself to let his body take over his mind, his body moving fluidly as he recalls the time his father had taught him this dance. It was a dance he had hoped he wouldn’t have to do for a long time; as King, it was his duty to perform the final sending off ritual of the previous king through a ritual dance. Aoba Johsai may emphasise a lot in war but they were also a people who valued their arts of dance, incorporating it into every possible imaginable.

The soft chiming of the bells filled the cold room as Oikawa danced faster and faster, his bare feet pattering on the ground as he moved. He had his eyes closed the entire time, not wanting to see the place where his father’s body rested as he finally came to the end of the dance. The loud chiming of the bells slowly come to a close, becoming softer as Oikawa bows before the previous King, his hand on his chest as he whispers, “Father, I will make you proud.” He reaches for the ring he had been given upon his father’s death, the black band glinting in the darkness as he gives it a kiss.

Oikawa lets out a sigh, glad he was able to find some peace and time to spend with his father before speaking, “You know, it isnt nice for someone to watch a sacre ritual being held.” A single head popped out from behind a pillar, Kageyama bowing his head sheepishly as the King clicked his tongue.

“I know you’re cute but you really need to mind your own business, Tobio-chan.”

“I’m sorry Oikawa-san. I just heard the sound of the bells and followed them here to see you dancing. Its very beautiful.” A small blush forms on his face as Oikawa snorts, “Oh really? And what would you like to do with this?” Kageyama bites his lip as he steps out of his hiding place before getting into a bowing pose.

“Oikawa-san, please teach me to control my powers!” Oikawa could only blink as he sees the boy bowing before him as he said curtly.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was thinking of the dance Oikawa would dance, I was thinking of the dance from Kamisama Kiss Nanami danced too as well as the song from Demon Slayer Tanjirou's father used to dance. Dammit now Kamisama Kiss is stuck in my brain arghhhhh!!!!!


	19. Crushed pasts and dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama would never forgive himself for what happened.

Kageyama Tobio never had someone to call a friend.

His family lived in the slums of Miyagi, his father a drunkard and his mother a woman who brought home too many men for comfort. Kageyama was often kept up at night hearing his parents fighting out or his mother doing things with her lovers, the small boy wishing he could curl up into a ball and just block it all out. He began to block everything people told him, shutting his emotions down and trying to show as little as possible to the outside world. He hated the look of pity people often gave him when he went to school in shabby clothes or with marks on his skin.

The only saving grace he had was volleyball and Miwa.

Volleyball being the one thing that his grandfather, who passed away when he was seven taught him. He would bring the boy away from his abusive home to the court and let him play all he wanted. The moment Kageyama’s fingers touched a volleyball, he felt a need to connect with it. He wanted to feel the stinging in his arms more and more, wanting to be on the court with people who had the same ambition as him to keep the ball connected and up in the air.

Miwa was also the person to keep him in the game when their grandfather died. Four years older than him, she would sneak him out of the house and to the nearby river to play volleyball. They had even found a small hiding place for them to practice, the two siblings making it their refuge from their home. Miwa would hold onto Kageyama, promising him that she will take him away from their abusive home one day and give him one that is warm and filled with love.

She took him out of their home, only to have them both thrown into a nightmare known as Hydra. The siblings had no idea what they had coming for them when one day, they were greeted by men in black and transported to an unknown location in a different country to be experimented on. Their parents had sold them for petty cash to fuel their drinking and gambling habits, not even caring that their children would most likely die at the end of it. Kageyama could remember the days he would lie awake, hearing test subjects screaming as they were torn apart, unable to discern his own screams from others when he was being picked apart. The only way he stayed sane was because Miwa was with him and held onto him after every horror they had seen that day.

Finally, after months of testing, the Kageyama siblings were the only ones to come out of it alive; and with powers. Kageyama had obtained the ability of telepathy and the ability to create energy with his hands while Miwa had the ability of superspeed. When the siblings grew powerful enough, they escaped, taking to the streets of Sokovia and hiding the best they could until one day, the Avengers decided to turn the place into their personal battleground when one Kuroo Tetsurou created the menace known as Ultron.

The siblings found themselves being dragged into the mess. Miwa had insisted on using their powers to save people while Kageyama had been all about running. In the end, they ended up assisting the Avengers who were stunned to have found a pair of superhuman Japanese teens in the tiny country. When the city began to fall apart, Kageyama had almost been killed when a horde of Ultron’s robots surrounded him. He had been too scared to try and fight, his hands raised as blue energy fizzled from his fingertips. He then tried to run, bringing the chaos with him and would have died there if Miwa hadn’t stepped in front of him, taking every single bullet meant for him before falling into his arms.

Kageyama would never forgive himself for what happened.

Until the day he died, he would replay the scene over and over in his mind of how he failed to save his sister, only able to cradle her cold body in his arms until Captain Miya slowly pried him away from her. The last thing he had remember before passing out from cold and shock was the Captain holding onto him, whispering that everything would be alright until he awoke in national defense facilities. If the Captain hadn’t insisted that they took charge of him, Kageyama would have probably become a new labrat for the government to toy with.

He was sick of being weak.

Seeing Spiderman who couldn’t even be much older than him being able to control his powers and have brains that helped him build it up into something more, Kageyama wanted to find someone who could tutor him.

After he watched how Oikawa had fought, Kageyama had prayed that the King would teach him.

Of course, the King had no obligation to help someone like him.

“Please! Teach me!” Kageyama begged as he bowed once more. He didn’t dare glance up as Oikawa put his finger under his chin, raising his head to glare him with chocolate eyes as he sneered, “And why should I help you my dear Tobio-chan? Your powers are something we have never seen before. I fight with my bare hands and legs. I don’t think what I do can teach you how to control…” He uses his free hand to emphasise, waving it in the air before settling on, “your internal energy magic.”

He let out a yowl as a hand connected with his head, the King groaning to see Iwaizumi standing behind him. The Chief guard scowled as he gently placed a hand on Kageyama’s back, urging him to straighten himself up as he whispered, “Sorry about Shittykawa. He can be a prick.”

“Mean!”

“You are not wrong. The way your powers work, I believe with a bit of sparring and some training, you will be able to harness it. Our people have some traditional rituals that might be of use when it comes to channeling your energy.”

“Iwa-chan! Aren’t you forgetting that those are traditions? We can’t just pass them out to…”

“And you have to be a jackass about it, Tooru. Unless you want me to kick your sorry ass, we will teach the kid.”

“What do you mean we?!” Oikawa gawks as the Chief Guard groans, “You think I will let you train him on your own?” Kageyama could barely contain his excitement as the two men bickered in front of him, hoping that he could get started as soon as possible just as blue energy crackled off his body. The two men jumped back, Iwaizumi holding his spear in defense as Oikawa sighs.

“We have a lot of work to do…”

…

Sakusa looked around Makki’s lab in interest, the ceiling rising in the air to have several lights dangling from the top. The lab was underground, although Sakusa didn’t have any sense of claustrophobia being down there. Outside he could see a train zipping by, carrying tons of vibranium to be turned into armour or other useful products to be used by Aoba Johsai. The precious metal may be very rare in the outside world but to Aoba Johsai, they practically had it almost like free running water.

“Like my playground?” Makki grins as he leads the former soldier around. There were very few guards standing about, the place mostly guarded by robots. One of them, lovingly called Maddog by Makki gave him a snarl from its spot, Sakusa trying his best not to reach for a weapon as Makki clicks his tongue, “Nuh uh, no weapons.” Sakusa groans as he puts his gun in a basket, following the scientist to where Miya Atsumu lay for what must be his third session of the week, his eyeballs rolling behind closed lids as Makki sighs.

“He has it rough. Some of the memories are really painful and he needs to get through them himself but I am unsure on how to do it. I’m a scientist, not a therapist. The most I can do it try and sift through what is inside his mind and may pull out Hydra’s programming. I can’t do much for the trauma bit of things.”

“I don’t understand why you called me.”

“You’re quite close to Atsumu aren’t you?”

“I don’t think having my ass kicked off a Helicarrier and nearly having my face punched by him would be considered close.”

“Anyways… from what I have seen, Atsumu seems to trust you quite a bit,” Makki’s lip curls as Sakusa groans, “Your point is?”  
  


“I heard you were a therapist of sorts back in the army. Atsumu needs someone to talk to or just have someone to hang around with outside of his sessions. I can’t expose him to anything that might trigger his memories.” Sakusa didn’t like where this was going as Makki sighs, “Its just babysitting him for a while. The guy doesn’t have many friends and his brother needs a break as well. Maybe having someone outside would help.” Sakusa pinches the bridge of his nose as he turns to see Atsumu twitching slightly.

“Don’t count on me not hitting him if he tries to annoy me.”

…

_Atsumu was there again, trapped in his own body as he moves towards the wrecked car. Smoke rises into the air as he approached the smashed vehicle, moving to rip aside the door to reveal Kita half dazed and slumped on the steering wheel. Blood trickled from his brow as he looked at Atsumu through heavy-lidded eyes, his mind screaming at him to stop as he raised his gun._

_“Atsumu, is that you?”_

_“No… no no no. Kita-san! Don’t shoot him! no!” Atsumu screams as the gunshot goes off. No matter how many times he replays this scene in his mind, he could never ever forget the look in Kita’s eyes of pity as he slumps against his seat._

“Kita-san!” Atsumu screams as he bucks up from the bed, the sheets pooling around his waist as he looks up to see that he was in the observation room Makki kept him in for security purposes. He runs a hand through his hair as he tries not to cry, slowly lifting up his normal hand. He winces as he realises he doesn’t have his metal arm, his left arm nothing but a stump as he gulps.

“Hey. Are you alright?” a voice asks as Atsumu freezes. His hands goes to the side table, reaching for a gun when he realises there wasn’t one available, the person getting up to reveal one Sakusa Kiyoomi, hands covered with gloves and mask on his face as Atsumu growls, “What are you doing here?”

“Making sure you don’t go bite your tongue. Hanamaki insists he has date-night with Matsukawa-san and asked if I could watch you,” Sakusa mutters as Atsumu laughs dryly, “You don’t seem to want to be up for the job.”

“I don’t have anything else better to do.” Atsumu tries to smile at that, the action making his cheeks hurt since he hadn’t done that in ages. Memories of what he dreamt began to come back as he sniffles, tears trickling down his face as he whispers, “I must look disgusting, don’t I?” Sakusa doesn’t say a word, reaching to snatch a tissue box and bringing it over to Atsumu. He even sits on his bed, watching as the former Winter Soldier blows his nose and tosses the tissue into the trashcan, taking a deep breath as Sakusa asks, “You know, you can talk about it.” Atsumu hasn’t even told Osamu about it yet; he knew his brother was still reeling from Suna’s death and didn’t want to combine the fact he had killed their entire team.

Somehow, seeing Sakusa’s sincere gaze made him pour out about Kita.

“I dreamt I killed my crush. Stupid, isn’t it? I was supposed to go confess to him and then I had to go and get captured by Hydra. Samu went swimming with the fishes and didn’t get to confess as well so both of our lovers got hitched. Then I had to freaking go and hunt him down and…” Atsumu chokes as he grips the sheets, the sobs coming out now as Sakusa gently places a hand on his shoulder. Atsumu hiccups as Sakusa awkwardly runs a hand along his shoulder, rubbing gentle circles as Atsumu lets out a nervous laugh.

“I thought you don’t touch.” Sakusa shrugs as Atsumu smiles slowly, relishing in the fact someone other than his brother has finally touched him after so long. Sakusa moves to leave, stating it was late when Atsumu’s hand shoots out, grabbing onto his gloved hand as he whispers.

“Stay with me?” Atsumu hated the dark; it reminded him of the dreamless years he spent in a coma, never able to wake up until someone permitted it. Somehow, Sakusa made him feel better than he ever had in ages, just the warmth of his hand making him want to drift off.

“Fine. But I’m not sleeping with you in the bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are happy with the bit of SakuAtsu fluff development!!! Sorry for putting poor Kags through shit but needed to tell his backstory after all.


	20. The art of learning

The sound of spears hitting each other filled the air as Osamu leaned against the pillar, the sun hitting his hair as he watched the sparring match happening in front of him. He stood just outside a ring of columns where a group of young men were busy with spear training, led by none other than one Akaashi Keiji, his movements quick as he quickly sent one of them flying onto his back. The young warrior let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of his lungs, the tip of the spear barely missing his throat as Akaashi have him some pointers before pulling him to his feet. Sweat clung to the back of his nape as he stood up, droplets sticking to his hair as Osamu felt his heart race.

“Like what you see?” a voice pipes up as he sees Matsukawa standing behind him. The Chief of Defense had quite a relaxing time now that Akaashi was in charge of training the new recruits, a smile dancing on his lips as he watched Akaashi move. Akaashi had insisted on trying to contribute during their stay and Iwaizumi had been more than happy to put him in charge. Besides, the man was busy training Kageyama, who in a turn of events, wanted to learn more about controlling his powers using ancient Aoba Johsai techniques. The King hadn’t been too happy about it but it wasn’t like the man listened to him at all.

“You know, you can always get hitched here. It isn't illegal to do that.”

“Eh what?!” Osamu yelps as Matsukawa chuckles, “Don’t worry, I won’t go snitching on anyone. Its just a little annoying seeing you two dancing around each other instead of making progress. When I was with Makki, the firs thing I did was…” Osamu throws up his hands to prevent the man from speaking any further, making him chuckle as Matsukawa gives him a thump on the back.

“How about a little advice? Try to go on a date. I know some good spots in the city that you two can explore.” Osamu doesn’t say a word as he sees Akaashi turn to his direction, throwing him a small smile before getting back to work. Osamu knew he had to do something about his face and his blushing as Matsukawa grins, leaving him to stew in his thoughts as he went to join his students with their new trainer.

Ever since they had been in Aoba Johsai, Osamu had more time to himself than he had ever imagined. He would normally spend his day accompanying Akaashi during his training and spend time with Atsumu while he could. Since his brother was undergoing therapy and having Hydra’s programming removed, Makki said it was best not to bring him in in case something triggered something within the former soldier. As much as he hated to be kept away from his older brother, Osamu knew he was in good hands with the good doctor and an unexpected aide in the form of Sakusa Kiyoomi. Osamu doesn’t miss the fact that the man would slip away to the lab after their usual morning run around the palace, saying Atsumu needed some company or wanted him to bring something to the lab. Deep down, Osamu was happy that his brother was opening up to someone other than him and hopefully, get over the hole that Kita had left in his heart.

“Osamu-san?” a voice called as Osamu was jerked out of his thoughts. Akaashi was now standing directly in front of him, his face a little too close for comfort as Osamu tried not to shriek. Sweat clung onto the man’s lashes, his gunmetal eyes dark as Osamu quickly shoved the towel he had been holding into his face. An oomph escapes from Akaashi’s lips as Osamu stammers that he will be heading back to the palace for lunch first, quickly walking away as he heard Matsukawa’s snickers follow after him.

“My my, aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes. And I thought Tooru and Iwaizumi were the ones with boulders for brains,” Matsukawa chuckles as Akaashi pulls the towel away from his face. He tries to think of his body feeling hot as it being from the long training session he just had and not being the fact he was blushing as Matsukawa laughs.

“For a world known spy, I guess they didn’t teach you how to fall in love.”

“I was taught the art of seduction, not love,” Akaashi corrects as he remembers all the tactics he had learnt. Not a single one of them was going to get him one Captain Miya and not to mention whatever he tried to search on the internet wasn’t helping either. Just remembering what he had seen made him blush once more, dropping his head into his towel as Matsukawa gave him a ruffle on the head before whispering into his ear.

“Hey, I know a very good spot in town so if you would like…” Akaashi’s ears pricked up as Matsukawa’s low voice filled his mind, his thundering heart slowly becoming at ease as he thinks of how he was going to plan this out.

…

“First, focus on your breathing. Clear everything from your mind and take a deep breath,” Iwaizumi says as Kageyama nods enthusiastically. The two of them were standing at the edge of a large pond located in the palace grounds, several koi swimming underneath lily pads as the boy took a breath. The place was serene and allowed him to focus, the sun not hot enough to burn him as he took a breath. Slowly, he tried to clear his mind, wiping whatever he could as he hears Iwaizumi’s voice washing over him.

“Now, let go and move with me.” Iwaizumi slowly moves, displaying some of the moves that Oikawa had used the day before as he danced. His movements were fluid, mimicking that of a calm river as he moved. Kageyama tried to do the same, moving his body a little bit stiffly as he tries to copy his senpai’s moves. Iwaizumi lets out a chuckle as Kageyama accidently trips on himself and lands face first into the grass, his mouth pulling into a scowl before giving himself a slap on the face and getting to his feet. Iwaizumi had instructed him to focus on calming himself for the time being instead of using his powers but Kageyama was itching to be able to wield his powers properly.

He mentally closes his eyes and follows the movements to Iwaizumi’s dancing, feeling his energy flowing within him. As he closed his eyes, he could imagine the days when he would dance with Miwa in their kitchen when their parents weren’t around. Miwa would sneak some milk for him and some blueberry pie, putting on some nice music in the background as she tries to get him to dance. The younger Kageyama would normally stumble on his feet as she laughed, helping her younger brother through the steps as her voice filled his mind.

“Kageyama!” a voice yells as Kageyama opens his eyes to see that his hands were glowing a dark blue. He quickly tries to shut it off, the power slowly growing out of control until Iwaizumi hurries over and gets him to calm down. Kageyama took deep breaths before his heartbeat finally calmed down, his hands becoming cooler as his powers retreated under his skin.

“How about we take a break for today, Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asks as Kageyama shakes his head, “I can continue, Iwaizumi-san!”

“I know you are eager but there isn’t a point for you to do it when you can’t focus. You need to clear your mind first,” Iwaizumi sighs as he hears footsteps behind him, a smug King Oikawa walking over to them as he grins, “I have just the idea for that Iwa-chan!” Kageyama’s eyes widened as he saw the King approaching, elegant in his robes as he gives his lover a peck on the cheek. Iwaizumi flushes red as he pulls away from the King, giving him a smack on the back as Oikawa yelps.

“Well then Tobio-chan. How about we take a little trip to the waterfalls?”

Kageyama almost regretted the decision as he stands underneath the cold water in a white robe, pressing his hands together as he tries to calm his mind. He could see Oikawa grinning away from the shoreline, Iwaizumi grunting at how this normally doesn’t work as Oikawa insisted it does. Kageyama could feel his toes and fingers getting colder by the minute, his body focusing more on keeping his body warm than his mind calming down. He squeeses his eyes shut, trying to will away the cold when he recalls Miwa’s cold body in his hands. His hands began to shake as the feeling came back to him, the wet from the waterfall transforming into blood as he gulps.

“Kageyama!” Iwaizumi yells as Kageyama’s eyes flew open just in time to see a jet of blue energy shooting from the tips of his fingers. He lets out a shout as it slices the water above him in half, connecting with some of the rocks above as he tries to duck for cover. He barely misses one as he lands into the deeper side of the pond, floundering pathetically in the water until Iwaizumi dives in and fished him out before calling it a day.

That night, Kageyama finds himself in the garden once more with the moon and the stars for company. It was unlike the scenary he had always grew up with, the sky too polluted by technology to be able to look out at the stars. In Aoba Johsai, the sky was populated with stars, each one winking in and out of existence as the moon shone overhead. Kageyama shivered in his tracksuit as he tried to calm his mind, taking in a deep breath before moving his body. He slowly recalls the dance that Iwaizumi taught him earlier, letting his body take over. He slowly loses himself in the dace, letting his body move until he opens his eyes to see one Oikawa Tooru standing a few feet away from him.

“Sorry Oikawa-san! I didn’t mean to…”

“Don’t bother. Anyone can come here whenever they wish. It isn’t a crime.” The King waves his hand dismissively as he moves to stand closer to him. Kageyama had always found Oikawa to be regal and very handsome but standing underneath the moonlight, the King was transformed into an angel that had descended from the heavens.

“I had a look at your profile. You could have gone pro with volleyball given how good you were at it but instead, your parents sold you and your sister to Hydra for petty cash. Now you’re an unwilling part of the Avengers, a group of ragtag people who wish to bring peace to the world. Tell me, Tobio-chan. Why do you want to help people who would wish to see you dead after all the deaths you have caused?” Oikawa didn’t sugar coat his words as Kageyama shuddered. He gripped the hem of his shirt as he whispers, his voice barely carried out as he said, “I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore. I lost Miwa because I was weak as well and I killed people because of my powers. I am done with that.” He slowly looks up to Oikawa, his blue eyes flashing in the darkness as he looks at the King in the eye.

“I am an Avenger now. I will make sure the world is safe and hopefully, I can redeem myself through that.” Oikawa smirks as he presses a bracelet around his wrist, his body slowly getting engulfed in the Black Panther costume. His helmet doesn’t come on, the King smirking as he gets into battle position.

“Well then, Tobio-chan. You will need a lot of work on this.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Akaashi. Are you ok?” he asked as Akaashi nodded.
> 
> “Yeah. Just thinking about how things are going to turn out after this. With the Avengers disbanded and only Kuroo and Yaku-san to deal with it, I wonder if we’re taking the easy way out of things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go people!

Osamu had to say that the city was beautiful. Despite Aoba Johsai being so far ahead in terms of technology than the rest of the world, the city of Seijoh, the capitol itself still retained its old fashion style. Osamu didn’t even think he could remember a time he had seen such beautiful old buildings as they walked around, Akaashi dressed in a dark blue yukata while Osamu opted for grey and beige.

The people of Seijoh were very kind and friendly as compared to the people of the 21st century outside this small paradise. Despite the fact that cars that floated in the air or the fact there was a forcefield shining above their heads, the people of the city still dressed in traditional Japanese robes. Osamu couldn’t recall a time he even remembered seeing a woman dressed up like that or a man for that factor, everyone going about their normal business. Shops were opened and hawkers selling their wares; the two got more distracted as they walked around.

Matsukawa had sent them on a little ‘mission’ to go and get out, saying they had been coped up in the palace for too long. He also asked for them to get some milkbread for Oikawa from one of the local shops since the King was a huge fan and some mochi and onigiri for the rest of them. As much as Osamu was certain that they could have everything delivered to the palace easily, Osamu took it as a hint that perhaps, the Royal Family and their guards are trying to do their best to set up a date for him and Akaashi.

“Man, I haven’t had Takoyaki this good in ages,” Osamu groaned as he stuffed his face full. He had already had six onigiri, twelve octopus balls, a crepe (heck how did they even make it so good?!) and dango. Akaashi snickered into his sleeve as he watched the former soldier eat, his face a perfect image of bliss as he chewed. Akaashi himself had eaten quite a bit, the former spy wondering how he managed to stuff so much food in when they had only been in the city for an hour after Matsukawa dropped them off in his car and sped off to the lab.

“I heard that Aoba Johsai’s restaurants are run by different generations of the same family.”

“I can imagine. This is the good stuff,” Osamu grinned as he stuffed his face full. When he finally swallowed, he took note of the large bakery in the middle of the city that Matsukawa had told them to get milk bread from. The two of them entered, pushing past the curtains as Osamu took a good look around. There were seats for people to sit down and enjoy a cup of tea, traditional paper menus still available as Akaashi leaned in to see what they had. The smell of goods being baked in the background filled the air, making Osamu drool when he heard the owner of the shop calling out to them. The man had hair that reminded Osamu of a turnip, the man grinning as he waved.

“Hi there! You must be Miya Osamu and Akaashi Keiji! Matsukawa-san told me you two will be coming,” he grinned as he reached under the counter and popped a big bag of milk bread on top. Akaashi reached to give him the money (surprisingly, Aoba Johsai used yen as their currency. “No use having a whole different currency that isnt even exchangeable if we went outside,” Oikawa had huffed), the store owner smiling as he leaned against the top of the display case.

“Man, it seems so strange to see King Oikawa all grown up. He used to sneak into the city with Iwaizumi all the time to get milk bread. Man, did the old King give him a hell of a time for it.” The old man’s eyes glittered with fondness as he spoke of his king, Osamu smiling as he thought how people still respected their rulers. Right now, the only thing he heard about in the outside world was people wishing for world leaders to step down or just making use of the system that people depended on. Osamu may have clashed with Oikawa, but he believed him to be a good man.

“Oh, which reminds me. since you two are in town today, how about you check out the local festival that is on? We’re holding a festival to celebrate the coming of autumn today and there is a lot to do! You can even go there on a nice date,” he winked as both men flushed.

“Uh, we’re not…” Osamu stammered as the man grinned before hitting him on the back, “No worries kid! We’re all cool about this sort of thing here! My own kid is up training with the Royal Guard and I do think he might bring me a new kid soon. Although I do wish I would have a daughter to spoil.” He groaned at that just as his wife yelled for him in the kitchen, the shop owner bowing and wishing them a good day before they bid farewell.

“Maybe that’s why Oikawa had been so insistent on us wearing this,” Akaashi wondered aloud as they headed into the centre of the city. Here, there was evidence of a festival going on. Stalls were being set up and streamers hung in the air. Lanterns were hanging across balconies, reminding Osamu of the days in Hyogo where he and his brother would run around trying to get to each and every stall as their mother trailed behind. The two would wrestle to get the coolest fox mask or eat the most popcorn at one go before going to watch the fireworks.

“Osamu-san, since we have some time, how about we go for a boat ride?” Akaashi proposed as he pointed to one of the gondolas floating nearby. A sleepy looking man was manning it, his ears perking as he saw the two men headed towards him. after paying him the money, he pushed them off the side of the cobble stones and began to take them down the canal. Osamu had to hold the sides of the gondola, trying his best not to fumble and to not bump against Akaashi’s side as they bobbed along. As they moved, the man began to sing old folks songs passed along Aoba Johsai history, his voice melodic as Akaashi leaned against the side. Osamu watched as the former spy lifted up his sleeve and trailed his hand in the water, smiling sadly as he gazed at his reflection in the water.

“Hey, Akaashi. Are you ok?” he asked as Akaashi nodded.

“Yeah. Just thinking about how things are going to turn out after this. With the Avengers disbanded and only Kuroo and Yaku-san to deal with it, I wonder if we’re taking the easy way out of things.” Akaashi slips his hand back under his sleeve, wiping it as Osamu scooted over to him. He gently put a hand on Akaashi’s as he tried not to blush, not noticing the former spy’s body temperature rising ever so slightly as he mumbled.

“Kuroo has a big mouth. He can handle it.” He continued to grip his hand as they passed by under a willow tree, Osamu nearly biting into some of the stray leaves as Akaashi gave a snort. The boatman didn’t seemed too impressed that they weren’t paying attention to his singing, the two making their way up and down the canal until the sun began to set in the horizon.

…

The festival was amazing, that was all Osamu could say. The stalls sold everything imaginable and he had to stop himself from getting just about everything on sale. Luckily for them, they had a nearly infinite amount of cash on them (well, on a credit card at least. Osamu still didn’t know how to work those things) so he was able to eat just about ten people’s worth of meals. He even had a blast trying to throw hoops to catch prizes, Akaashi sweeping just about every single target as the store keeper gawked before giving the former spy a large onigiri plush.

Once they were satiated, they made their way back to the palace. Since it was situated on top of a hill, they would be able to get a good glimpse of the fireworks from there without being too crowded. Osamu had spotted a nice little spot as well and by the time they plopped down on the grass, both men were tired out and ready to watch the fireworks before getting some sleep. Osamu took a deep breath as he sighed, taking in the fresh air as Akaashi whispered, “Thank you for coming with me.”

“No problem. I mean, we have to go to the city anyways eventually, it would be a shame if we didn’t explore one of the most secluded cities in the world.”

“That was my very first festival.” Osamu’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he realised there was no way Akaashi could have ever had the chance to enjoy himself after being locked in the red room. The former spy gave a low laugh as he huddled his knees against his chest, his cheek rubbing against the silk.

“I had read a lot about the festivals. I thought that maybe one day, I might be lucky enough to go on a mission and see one by chance. Even when SHIELD took me in, I was constantly working and never had the chance or the reason to go for it. When walking around just now, that was the first time I realised I actually went somewhere with someone.” His voice choked as he gripped his yukata, his voice shaking as he spoke.

“I know its stupid for me to talk about something like my past. I can’t change it even if I wanted to so… so….”

“Don’t say its stupid!” Osamu grabbed Akaashi by the shoulders, his grip hard as he shoved him back onto the grass. Akaashi’s eyes widened as Osamu spoke.

“Don’t you ever say that about yourself! You had a rough childhood and that’s fine! You still turned out amazing! Your experiences make you you, Akaashi! And I like you for that!” His face turns red as the captain stammers, Akaashi not being able to believe his ears as Osamu whispers.

“Akaashi, ever since I met you in SHIELD, I thought you were the most awesome person I ever met. I know I am such a coward for never saying anything to you but damn, I wish I had. Akaashi… I like you.” His face glowed red even in the darkness as he stroked Akaashi’s cheek, the former spy still under him as he whispered.

“Damn this was not how I expected this to go. Shit, this is so lame.. I…” Akaashi grabs his face with his hands and pulls him against him, kissing him full on the mouth. This time, the kiss was slow and sweet, Osamu moving to cup Akaashi’s cheek in his hands and kissing him softly. Both men continued to kiss even as the fireworks began to explode in the sky, illuminating the two young lovers as they connected with each other.

…

Atsumu could see the lights from the city of Seijoh as he sat on the roof of the palace. Makki had given him the clear to get out and have some fresh air on the condition that he had a bodyguard with him at all times. He wore a dark grey and golden yukata, Makki even going as far to give him a fox mask that remidned him of the ones he and Osamu used to get from the festivals when they were kids when he heard a pair of sandals clopping against the polished surface. He twisted around to see Sakusa approaching him, the former pilot dressed all in black. Atsumu could feel his throat constrict as Sakusa placed a cloth on the ground and sat on it, the sounds of music filling the air as Sakusa sighed, “Its been a while since I saw a festival.”

“I think the last one I went to was in 1943,” Atsumu chuckles as he watches the canal glistening with the lights hung along the sides. The wind was cooling against his cheek, the former mercenary tucking his hair behind his ear as he murmured, “You remind me of my former crush.” He had no expected himself to say it as he continued.

“Kita-san… Shinsuke used to be so quiet. He was always analysing what was going on around us and making sure we are alright. He was the defacto father of the group. I looked up to him and wanted to be like him. You’re kind of like that, taking care of my sorry ass while I recover.” He chuckles dryly as he hears some cheers exploding from inside the palace. The only people in the palace now were the guards and the Royal Family. He was pretty sure Oikawa and Iwaizumi, not to mention Matsukawa and Hanamaki were probably busy enjoying the festivities in their own way.

“Thanks for being with me,” Atsumu murmurs just as the first firework rises and explodes in the sky. He barely notices the hand moving to cover his as he and Sakusa watched the sky light up with fireworks, not taking note of Sakusa’s murmuring as sound exploded around them.

“Thank you, Atsumu, for giving me a reason to be alive again.”

If he couldn’t protect Komori, at least he could protect Atsumu now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this scene listening to traditional music and some festival music and it just set me into the mood of them going for a festival; cuz who doesn't like a good festival to go on a date?


	22. Avengers assemble!

Kuroo Tetsurou groans as he tries not to drive his head into the table. He had already smashed up a good three glass tables that cost around $10,000 each and Tsukishima hadn’t been too pleased to have to deal with a little girl who was expecting to see the Thunder God Bokuto Koutarou, leaving him to handle with the aftermath of the hell that Captain Miya and company left behind. Already he had gone as far to freaking apologise to the higher ups in the governments and offered to pay for damage control. As rich as he was, even he could feel his pocket going slightly lighter then before as he slumped in his desk, hoping more shit wouldn’t happen to him.

Men getting defrosted and still breathing after 70 years, monsters from different worlds, thunder gods that shouted "Hey hey hey" and teenagers that could shoot webs and lasers from their hands, what the hell was happening to the world? He thought he was already mad enough to invent a suit that could fly but damn, the rest took the cake from him. Kuroo ran a hand through his hair before his gaze landed on the sole picture he had of him and Tsukishima, the blonde trying not to blush as Kuroo pecked his cheek. They had been at the Skytree, the place reserved just for them as Kuroo got on one knee and proposed. The blond had nearly jumped off from joy as his lover kissed him hard, the only thing witnessing their union being the city of Tokyo around them. Kuroo thought it would be nice to have a proposal in the beautiful city where they met, the CEO smiling when his thoughts went back to Captain Miya.

The Miya twins. Survivors of the second World War and the people who brought down the Red Skull. He still couldn’t believe the stories his father had told him were all true, of a certain grey haired super soldier who was shy as heck and a blonde sergeant with excellent shooting skills. Skills he had used to kill his parents. Kuroo was no moron, having had accessed the files Akaashi had leaked of SHIELD into the world and seen the one footage caught by camera of Atsumu doing his parents in. as much as he hadn’t been a fan of Kuroo Tatsuya, he couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of remorse when he died.

Kuroo had been around 10 when his parents were killed. After their deaths, he had been taken in by the Kenma family, who proceeded to take care of him and build him into the man that his father desired. He was shipped off to America at age 12, went to MIT at 16 and got his degree at age 18. Not to mention all the competitions he won as well and the things he invented during his time. There he had met Yaku, who turned out to be a close friend that he both hated and loved. Kozume Kenma went on to be the CEO of Bouncing Ball Cooperation, his friend having nothing to do with the messy world Kuroo was part of and Kuroo was glad for it.

Around the time he was in his early thirties and still froclicking around, building an empire around weapons of mass destruction, he came across one very interesting intern named Tsukishima Kei. The boy, originally from Sendai, had manged to land the internship even though he had nothing to do with the world of business and just managed to get in. Kuroo found the boy to be a puzzle, a person who had intended to go on to become a museum curator. Realising his skills in organising and being the sole human being other than Kenma and Yaku to deal with his bullshit, Kuroo hired him as a personal assistant upon his graduation (that was due to his brother begging for Kei to accept the position or their house was going to be flooded with the thousand roses Kuroo sent every day along with an advanced paycheck of $50,000). Initially Kuroo wanted to see how long the salty blonde could last in such a toxic world but turns out he gave Kuroo a run for his money when it came to bossing people around and whipping them into shape with his tongue.

Kuroo had been at the end of that said tongue in a variety of ways ever since he met the blonde. Arguments turned to teasing and teasing turned to flirting. Kuroo began to knock down the walls the blonde had put up around himself and soon, had him wrapped around his pinkie (that was what he liked to think happened since Kei claimed it was the other way around.)

“Hey, Kuroo. What are you doing?” Speak of the devil, Tsukishima Kei himself now stood in front of his desk, scowling as he dumped a pile of documents onto the table. The blonde was dressed in a dark suit with a golden tie that brought out his eyes, Kuroo sighing as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

“Well, other than dealing with the fact that the Avengers aren’t a thing anymore, about 10% of my money has gone to shut people up and finding out who killed my parents, I would say things are fine.” Kuroo rubbed his temples as Tsukishima slunk around the back of the chair, moving to press his fingers into his shoulders as he kneaded into his shoulders. Kuroo let out a sigh of relief as Tsukishima moved to rub an elbow into his shoulder, the CEO letting out a yelp as he squawked, “Hey easy on the shoulders! I’m nearly two decades younger than you!”

“And I still chose to marry an old man,” Tsukishima chuckles as Kuroo grin, “Well, I am irresistible right?” He could practically see Tsukishima roll his eyes as he moved to give Kuroo a hug from behind, his fingers trailing around his cheek as he whispered.

  
“Hey, promise me you will be safe.”

“In this line of business, I don’t think that is in the job description.”

“I mean it. I don’t want to lose you. So much shit has happened. I can’t afford for you to die. Not after…” Tsukishima purses his lips as Kuroo spins his chair to face him. He reaches out to swipe the tears falling from the blonde’s eyes as he moves to kiss him a peck on the cheek, soft as he whispers.

“I promise, that I will protect you in sickness and in health. I won’t leave your side. You got it?” Tsukishima nodded as he moved in to kiss him, Kuroo holding onto him tight when the sound of a beep coming from his desk resounded in the air, Kuroo cursing at how they always seemed to be interrupted as he snaps.

  
“What is it, JARVIS?”

“I detect a large alien spacecraft approaching the Earth’s atmosphere.”

  
“Say what?!”

…

Osamu woke up to the body heat of someone else beside him. Slowly, he stirred to see a mop of black hair lying peacefully by his side, their yukata’s discarded on the ground as Akaashi slept peacefully. If it weren’t for the insistent knocking on the door, Osamu would have continued to lie down and stare at Akaashi when the door smashed open to reveal one frantic Kageyama Tobio, his hands glowing a dark blue as he panted.

“Osamu-san! I’m sorry I tried to call Akaashi-san first but I… AHHHH! Sorry!” he yelped as Akaashi stirred. The former spy slowly sat up, the sheets pooling around his bare torso to show a pair of underwear that was barely visible. The teenager turned a bright red, stammering out an apology and rushing out, using his powers to somehow glue the door back into place. Osamu gawked at what had just happened when he realised he was wearing a loincloth underwear (he thought it would be a good idea considering that it was festival time) and when he turned to see Akaashi, he almost froze as the former spy smiled.

“Good morning.” Shit, he looked more angelic than ever as Osamu groaned at how he had managed to snag himself such a man when the door opened, revealing a grinning Matsukawa as the soldier grinned.

“Wow, you two sure hit off real quick. Sorry to bother your morning routine but we have an urgent message from Kuroo Tetsurou that you would like to see. The King insists you come on the double so if you can.. please put something on as much as I think you’re hot in those,” Matsukawa winked before leaving them to yank on some stray pants and shirts before dashing after him, riding down the elevator as they tried not to look at each other. Matsukawa would grin every so often as they stepped off into what appeared to be the war room, the guard punching in the code as the doors whooshed open.

Inside were the King and Iwaizumi, both of them murmuring among themselves as Kageyama lurked in the shadows as though he was trying to blend in with the black wall. Atsumu and Sakusa stood further apart from the others, Sakusa surprisingly close to Atsumu as the former mercenary cracked a smile. Osamu waved at them, Atsumu shooting him a grin that almost made him cry from the nolstagia when Oikawa noticed their presence.

“Good morning. So nice of you to join us, OsaAka-chan!”

“What?”

“Easier to say it but let’s get to business. Iwa-chan, if you will.” The King’s advisor stepped forward to press a button on the glass table in front of the room, a large projection of Kuroo Tetsurou hovering in the air as Iron Man spoke.

“My dear Avengers, I hope you’re enjoying your little fun in Aoba Johsai. I don’t know if this got through their security but I’m Ironman, this is nothing compared to… OK Tsukki! I’m getting to the point!” Kuroo got a whack on the back of the head by the blonde as he sighed, his gaze turning serious as he clasped his hands together.

“From the time this message is created, an alien spaceship; yes, I repeat, a freaking alien spaceship is making its way towards Earth. JARVIS has already calculated that it will arrive in less than three days. I know we have faced the Chitauri in Tokyo a few years ago but it looks like we’re getting the big guns this time. I have tried to reach out to whatever heroes I can reach out to to aid us in this, which is why I am sending you this message.

To hell with all those government rules. If they want to make sure this planet is still kicking, they better be prepared for some shaking because I am sure as hell that the planet would not suffer property damage with this thing coming towards us. I urge you my fellow Avengers, to come back and aide us in the fight. As much as I am Kuroo Tetsurou, billonaire extradioanaire, I can’t do this alone. You don’t have to answer me, just get your asses here.”

The video ended as heavy silence hung in the air. Osamu and Atsumu looked at each other as Oikawa grunted, “Aliens eh? I didn’t think things could get any weirder.”

“You guys fought the Chitauri before didn’t you? Doesn’t that mean that this should be ok?” Kageyama squeaked as Iwaizumi chuckled dryly, “Sorry kid but this one is way worse.” Kageyama’s face fell as Oikawa turned to look at the assembled team, a smile playing on his lips.

“As King of Aoba Johsai, I cannot afford to send my troops out to aide the outside world. I will stay here and protect my borders. This fight is on your own.” Iwaizumi and Matsukawa nodded as the King handed the floor to the Avengers, “So what are you going to do now, Avengers?” All the remaining Avengers looked at one another, Atsumu raising his hand as he said, “I am no Avenger, but this is my home. I had it taken away from me once, I won’t let it happen again.” He smiles at Osamu as Sakusa steps forward, his hand moving to grip Atsumu’s as the former Winter Soldier squeezed his.

“I won’t let others die again. Not on my watch. I pray that I will serve you all well as the Falcon.”

“I… uh… I have been training hard. I don’t have a home to go back to with Miwa gone but the Avengers is my family now. and family must protect each other,” Kageyama squeaked as he wrung his hands. For once, his emotions didn’t show as no blue energy crackled in his hands, the boy slowly straightening up as he took deep breaths.

Akaashi placed a hand on Osamu’s shoulder, his touch light as he smiles, “Looks like our next date will have to wait right?” Osamu blushes as Atsumu wolf whistles, the rest of the group, including Kageyama chuckling as the captain cleared his throat. He thinks of the shield waiting for him in Makki’s lab and the uniform he has to wear once more.

He hopes that this will be the last time he does so.

“Avengers, assemble!”


	23. Its been a long, long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. A month and half later and here we are with the epilogue. Its been a blast writing about OsaAka and the Marvel universe! Gonna miss Osamu in Cap's suit fufufu.
> 
> Enjoy!

**A few years later…**

Osamu stirred in his sleep, his body too warm for him to want to move when his eyes fell on the small clock on his bedside. Slowly, he shifted himself from the nest of blankets, moving to get up for the day when a hand reached out to stop him. Osamu sighed as Akaashi stubbornly held onto him, refusing to let him move as the former spy groaned.

  
“Don’t go… too cold…”

“Sorry love, but I have to go to work.” He pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s temple, which seemed to satisfy him for the time being as the man went back to sleep. His soft snores filled their apartment as Osamu moved about, taking a quick shower before throwing on his uniform and heading downstairs. It would be a few more hours until Akaashi would wake up but Osamu never forced him to do anything.

He had done enough as a spy and since he had retired, Osamu had been making sure the man had a good night’s sleep and not have the habit of keeping a knife or gun under his pillow for good measure.

Osamu hummed as he flicked on the lights to Onigiri Miya, moving to set things up before the first of his staff arrived. The chef grinned as he got out the ingredients he had prepared for the day, shaping onigiri for several hours until the first of his staff began to arrive as well as a few customers who needed food for the day.

After the war with Thanos, the Avengers had finally disbanded and let the new generation take over. Kuroo had gotten hitched with Tsukishima and now lived a blissful life away from Kuroo Industries while Yachi and Konoha finally had their first kid (Konoha was wailing so hard about finally being a father). Bokuto was vacationing at Kuroo’s place, much to Tsukishima’s dismay since the man quadrupled their house bills with the amount of food he ate. Sakusa and Atsumu, who had finally more or less have been freed from his Hydra control now travelled the world together, Atsumu wanting to see how much the world had changed across the years.

As for Osamu and Akaashi, the two of them found retirement in Hyogo where Osamu was now an onigiri chef while Akaashi was a writer.

“Morning love,” Akaashi murmured as he pecked a kiss on Osamu’s cheek. The chef had been too busy serving customers that he didn’t notice him entering, some of the older women giggling at how cute they were. Osamu tried his best to hide his blush as his love slipped into one of the booths, taking out a notepad and beginning to write. Osamu took a moment to appreciate how good Akaashi looked with glasses, his black hair falling over his eyes as he wrote. He had a habit of biting his lip as he wrote, his eyes deep in thought as the words flew from the tip of the fountain pen Osamu had gotten for him for his birthday.

Towards lunchtime, Osamu heard a bunch of squeals coming from outside as well as what sounded suspiciously like thrusters and lightning. He didn’t have to look up to see who had entered as a loud “Hey hey hey” boomed from outside, the door slamming open to reveal Bokuto Koutarou dressed in Hawaiian shirt and shorts, followed closely by a grinning Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei.

“Hey hey hey Osamu! Whats up my man!” Bokuto boomed as Osamu let out a weak smile. A trail of fans were following behind him, the prince slightly oblivious to them as he reached out to give Osamu a few pecks on the cheek. Osamu had to try his best not to flush as he saw Akaashi giving him a few death glares from his spot, Kuroo laughing his hyena laugh as he clapped the writer on the back.

“Come on Akaashi! No need to be jealous! Bo loves to show his affection!”

“And hello to you too, Kuroo-san.”

“Come on! Don’t tell me you don’t miss me!”

“I see you once every week.” Kuroo pouted as he slid into the seat across from Akaash, the now writer bristling for having his peace broken. Tsukishima bowed in apology as he followed his husband suit, the man looking a bit green from flying in the Ironman suit. Osamu often wondered why they didn’t just want to get into a car and come in like a normal human being but then again…

Who the heck was even remotely normal in the Avengers?

Osamu had to hustle a boisterous Bokuto to sit next to Akaashi, the owlish man trying to get Akaashi to spill the beans to his latest word. Osamu quickly made onigiri to make sure the man didn’t drive his love up the wall, setting plates down for them to munch as they dug into it. All the while, several fans came up to take pictures with the guys; Akaashi included since he was the legendary black widow. Osamu really considered banning Kuroo and Bokuto from the store for his own sanity and Akaashi’s but then again, they brought a lot of good money into it.

Kuroo had paid for the shop even though Osamu had insisted he didn’t need it.

“Consider it a little wedding present from yours truly.” Osamu had nearly combusted at the thought as the man cackled, Tsukishima having had to drag the man away to reprimand him while Akaashi snapped him back into existance.

As the afternoon wore on, Osamu couldn’t help but look at his former teammates interact. Watching Kuroo trying to arm wrestle with Bokuto and Akaashi rolling his eyes as how moronic they were made him smile. A year ago, all of them were fighting wars across the world and even galaxy and then Thanos had come and made things hell. It had taken so many sacrifices to get to where they were but now…

At long last, he could see them enjoying themselves. 

Finally, Kuroo and company took their leave; the group actually remembered to pay for the meal before taking off. Akaashi finally got to work on his manuscript but after a while gave up since he had been too distracted from earlier. Instead, he moved to help Osamu tend to the store until closing time, the two moving in sync as they cleaned up and closed shop.

After a simple dinner, the two found themselves cuddling on the couch as music played in the background. Akaashi sipped on a glass of red wine while Osamu stroked his hair, both of them enjoying each other’s company before bed time. Once in a while they would reminisince about their other teammates and what they were up to; Osamu had several letters and postcards from Sakusa and Atsumu from their travels, including one of which where his brother had asked him for proposing advice and hoped he managed to make it in time before they stopped in London.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Akaashi whispered as he pecked Osamu on the lips. The former captain gave a yawn as he let himself get tugged into bed, Akaashi slowly moving to remove his clothing until he was only in boxers before moving into bed. That night, they fell into each other’s arms, letting themselves enjoy the warmth of each other’s bodies. Outside, the air was chilly with the coming of winter, Osamu’s hands curling through Akaashi’s as matching golden bands glittered in the moonlight.

“Night, love,” he whispered as Akaashi gave him a kiss on the cheek. He didn’t know how he had managed to snag this beautiful man as a husband; heck, he had proposed to him in the middle of the damn battle with Thanos! And Akaashi had said yes and they married soon after in Aoba Johsai right after Iwaizumi and Oikawa had their own wedding.

Its been a long, long time, but at long last, Captain Miya Osamu has finally been able to find a place to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this and sticking with it for this long! This story wouldn't have made it this far without your support!
> 
> Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and update every three days so about twice a week but depending on my motivation and whether I can even survive finishing my assignment next week, we shall see how things will go.
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated and welcomed and totally make my day!


End file.
